The Flower of Snow
by autumn-leaf16
Summary: My version of Hikitsu’s story with Setsuka OC his childhood sweetheart who turns out to be a seishi of Genbu as well. The two of them ended up being parted due to this and they did not reunite till many years later, please read and judge for your self!
1. Chapter 1

_**Author's Note:**__** This is my Genbu Kaiden fan fiction, and this is based on the first five volume of Genbu Kaiden since I only have read the first five volumes when I had this idea, although I have heard of what happened in volume six and the thing about who Urumiya is. This is like my Fushigi Yugi fan fiction, this is a Hikitsu (my favourite character) pairing with an OC. She is actually Urumiya, so please disregard, ignore, who the real Urumiya is. (for those who have read my previous stories, it's like how Yuri is the priestess of Seiryuu, but not Yui inanyway). **_

_**Hikitsu really remind me of Hotohori, they both seem so sad, lonely and tragic., and they are both drawn so beautifully. But anyway, please enjoy! **_

_**My OC is called Setsuka. Setsuka is one of my favourite Japanese name and it is actually the name of Sakurazuka Seishiro's mother, just in case there are those who doesn't know, they are characters from Clamp's X and in a way, Tokyo Babylon. I just find her name so pretty after I discovered the kanji. However, this Setsuka's name is not identical to Sakurazuka Setsuka's. That Setsuka's name is**__**雪華**__**, it kind of means snow glory, but the Setsuka in this fan fiction is actually written as**__**雪花**__**, which means snow flower. This is because Setsu means snow, while ka can mean both glory and flower, and a lot of other stuff. **_

_**Note: I will be calling Hikitsu Emutato in the story until he accepts his role as a celestial warrior, and that would not happen until sometime later. And the same thing with Setsuka.**_

_**As always, if you like it in anyway then please leave me a review and I will be really motivated. I actually wrote this chapter quite some time ago but I somehow just kept on not putting it up.**_

_**Disclaimer:**__** I don't own anything, this is all the creation of the very amazing and talented Watase-sensei.**_

* * *

"_The legend is beginning to unfold_

_The real me unfurls_

_Distant echoes of "I love you"_

…_lead me to you_

_Awakening spirits_

…_begin to shine to another world."_

_(For the sake of my beloved)_ 1

The young boy bowed to the tribal leader respectfully before he allowed himself to take the hand of the little girl that he had been waiting for. He was always the one that waited as a mother naturally took longer in grooming a girl.

But the carefully tied ribbons would be lost or loose by the end of each day, and her hair would have to be brushed and plaited once more. She was always running or playing in a much too active way.

A way that was perceived as boyish.

"Emutato!" she greeted him happily as she left the embrace of her doting grandfather. "Did I make you wait again?"2

"A proper man should wait for the lady, he should not be waited on by her." Her grandfather said thoughtlessly. "So Setsuka…"

At this the eight year old girl quickly turned to face him without letting go of her companion's hand, a defiant light in her eyes. "But I don't want to be a lady! A lady can't do what I want to do."

"What you are doing." her grandfather corrected with an indulgent smile.

While the woman of the nomadic tribes had much more freedom then their contemporaries in Hokkan, there were few who could do what Setsuka did. She had done whatever Emutato did- participating in the activities of weaponry that were usually almost always reserved for men.3

"But I want to do it with Emutato." She had insisted, refusing to release her hold from the one who was her best friend even then. "Why can't I do it because I am a girl?"

Of course she succeeded, as her grandfather and father were too lenient towards her. But then she was the cherished granddaughter of the tribal leader, and there were no siblings that might have diverted her parent's attention and love.

"I am as good as Emutato and maybe even better!" her indignant protest forced her grandfather to break away from his reveries.

"I am older then you." Emutato finally spoke, making a face at her. Like many children, he regarded a few months as a rather significant number.

"I won yesterday at shooting, my arrow was closer…"

"But the day before, at fencing…"

"Are you two not going to play outside today?" the tribe leader interrupted them.

At this the two children giggled and nodded as they exchanged a quick glance. The two of them then ran to the entrance, still holding onto each other's hand.

The Kan tribe was a rather small tribe due to their nomadic way of living, so there were naturally few people per age group. Birthing was not common, while infancy was highly dangerous, and even adults faced daily threats from being attacked by their non-human neighbours.

Emutato and Setsuka were the only ones in the Kan tribe that were eight, all the other children were at least separated from them by a gap of five years. Therefore, it was really not surprising that the two of them became so close.

She was the tribal leader's granddaughter, but such status mattered little in their small community. It would not cause much difficulty even if it did, as Emutato's father was regarded as the leader's foster son.

The two young children were even almost betrothed when they were both still in their mothers' womb, and it would have been regarded as a good engagement.4

They had barely run a few steps when Setsuka forced them to stop, as the ribbon at the end of her plaits had been caught with the numerous poles that set up their homes once again.

"Setsuka's hair always does this." Emutato complained, releasing his hand from her's in order to try and untie the ribbon.

"It is not my hair, but the ribbon!" she protested indignantly.

Taking her other plait she began to stare at the still neatly tied ribbon. She still could not understand why her mother would spend so much time in plaiting her hair and then carefully tying it with ribbons, when Emutato's mother would only brush his hair.

It was clear that these ribbons were something only girls and women would use, but she already found them to be rather pretty, and she quite liked having her mother brushing and braiding her hair for her.

"Finished." Emutato told her softly, having managed to untangle the ribbon without untying her hair, as she was usually too impatient.

There were some boys who would tease him for doing this, but he truly didn't care. He was happy as long as he was with Setsuka, who was always beside him.

Smiling, he took her hand once again, and the two of them resumed their running, eager for what the day would bring.

* * *

Like most of the children in their tribe, and those who were once children, they were fond of playing in the wilderness some distance away from the invisible boundaries of their tribe.

Perhaps it was mainly due to the fact that it was separated from the world of the adults- those who taught them rules.

The truth was rather crushing: there was always a carefully hidden adult who would carefully keep a watch over the children.

Having arrived at their destination, Setsuka and Emutato headed to their secret stop: a tiny lair that was barely visible due to the thick layer of snows on top of the small bit that rose above the surface.

Emutato quickly knelt in front of the secret lair and stretched his hands out.

"Yuki!" he whispered gently, "We are here, and we brought you food today!!!"5

The man who was on duty happened to be looking at them, which allowed him to see who, or rather what, Yuki was.

He almost released the arrow from his bow when he saw a little wolf club crawling out of the cave to lick Emutato's hand before the young boy laughed and picked him up, holding it as if it was a puppy.

He spent some time pondering on whether he should inform their parents, but decide against it when he saw Emutato handing the wolf cub to Setsuka, who greeted the girl in an equally affectionate manner by licking her face.

The wolf cub seemed to genuinely love these two children, and the same could probably be said for them. It would simply be too cruel if he parted them from their pet…no, their friend. He could still remember how much he had love his brother's horse- which he would secretly ride until the day he was caught and punished by never allowing to ride it again. To this day he was still rather bitter about this.

For now, he would only watch and observe. It he was proven to be right then he would keep this secret. Beside, this would not be the first time that someone of the tribe was accompanied by wolves.

* * *

Meanwhile, Emutato and Setsuka were happy enough playing with their other friend- whom they found during a game of snow fight. Since the wolf was hurt they had helped him, and the cub became their friend.

Emutato had been the one to bind his wounds, so he had named the wolf. He would not know, until more then a decade later, that it was this simple action that prevented him from going completely mad as it gave him a companion.

"You will be Yuki, it is like Setsuka's name."

"I wish Yuki can return home with us." Emutato said again, patting the wolf cub.

"But people usually don't like wolves." Setsuka pointed out. "Grandpapa says that wolves are dangerous. That they sometimes bite people."

"I know that. But Yuki must be so lonely when we are gone. When you are not there, papa and mama are, and if they are not there, Aira would be. But when we are gone, Yuki is alone.

"I think it will be very scary…to be by your self."

"But I will always be there with you, Emutato." She declared out. "I'll always protect you!"

"And I'll protect you too, whenever you want me to." He replied back.

At this she grinned and flung her two arms around him impulsively.

"This is why you are my best friend, because only you understand."

They were only eight years old, but they already developed a bond that refused to be severed even after years of separation, as well as numerous attempts of forcing them apart.

But Setsuka was suddenly forced to turn away from him due to the hard ball of snow that suddenly struck her. Far away from them, the children's guardian sighed at the fact that there would be a fight very soon. A fight he could not interfere in as it took place in a world where he no longer belonged.

"Who did this?" Setsuka demanded while beside her, Emutato quickly shoved Yuki back into his home.

The identity of their attacker was really not a surprise, as this was not the first time such a thing happened. As he boldly picked up another ball of snow, Setsuka released the word she had eagerly wanted to try after hearing someone getting slapped for saying it.

"Bastard!" she spat out.

Another ball of snow hit her again, only that it hit her full in the face this time. But she only smiled, knowing that this would make him even more annoyed.

"Little Emutato playing with little Setsuka like a little girl." The much older boy sneered out at the boy and girl all their relatives seemed to be so fond of.

As usual, Emutato ignored him. This was partly due to his more passive nature, as well as his rather strong convention in regard to the rule of respecting one's elder.6

"Both of us can shoot better then you." Setsuka pointed out rather haughtily, although she knew that their excellent performance at archery yesterday was not a reflection of their normal standard.

"You…you are only allowed to do that because grandfather is the leader fight now!" her cousin screamed back, his masculine pride immediately caused the wound to re-open. "When I become the leader of the tribe I will never let stupid girls…"

"I think…" Emutato quickly begin, already knowing what would soon happen.

"Bastard!" she screamed out a second time, even as she punched the cousin she hated the most. "I hate you!"

More then anything, she loathed being reminded that she was only allowed to break tradition due to her grandfather's position. Even though she was better then many of the boys, she knew that she would never even have the chance of proving her self if it wasn't for her grandfather. And even if she somehow had the chance, she would still not be taught for the simple reason that she was a girl.

"I'll make girls only make clothes and…" her cousin continued maliciously, knowing that he found the right spot to hit, as out of all the chores performed by the women of the tribe, weaving and sewing was what she hated the most.7

"I hate you! I hate you!" Setsuka repeated again, now biting him and even digging her nails in.

Beside her, Emutato let out another sigh. Having their time together wasted by the fights between Setsuka and her cousin was becoming more then a little common now. He simply couldn't understand why she was always unwilling to simply ignore her cousin like him.

She would win, of course, she always won before. But what was the point when the victory would only last for a few days? Soon enough he would recover and feel obliged to have another fight with her in the hope of winning.

* * *

As Emutato had predicted, Setsuka did emerge as the victor. But her carefully plaited hair had unwound during the fight, and at one stage her cousin even tore off a large chunk of her hair. Her clothes were wet due to the snows that were thrown at her, while many part of her skin were scratched and bleeding.

Most of all, one of her leg was in a rather odd angle.

She was not crying as she refused to cry at petit things, but he could tell that the snow was making her wounds even more painful.

"Setsuka can be so silly sometimes." He said softly, completely ignoring the loser of the fight- who was naturally in more pain, although his injuries were all of a very temporary nature.

"It is more silly to let him continue." She retorted back angrily, only to wince again due to the wound.

"But you didn't stop him," he reasoned logically before he turned around and crouched down. "I can carry you on my back…if you don't mind."

He wasn't sure whether her pride would allow her to be piggy-backed by someone other then an elder, but her wounds seemed to be pretty bad if they actually might make her cry. A few minutes later, he felt her leaning on him, her arms around his neck.

"Am I heavy?" Setsuka asked when Emutato began to walk, noticing that he was walking slower then usual.

"Heavier then Yuki, and heavier then Aira." He admitted. "Mama let me hold Aira sometimes and she is lighter."8

"You are so strange, Emutato. All my cousins fight with their siblings and each other. You, however, really love Aira."

"How can I not love Aira?' he asked back, truly confused. "She is my little sister!"

"But that is the whole point! All my cousins don't like their siblings and I heard papa saying to mama that he and his brothers used to fight until years later, when he grew up. This is why," she said slowly, "I don't think that we are like siblings, despite what some people say."

Like many children, they regarded siblings as a relationship that would only stop being sour when one reached adulthood, with a few exceptions- such as Emutato himself. They would see their peers fighting physically and verbally with their sibling, unlike the rather loving relationship of their parents and relatives.

But it seemed that being someone's sibling was always less intimate then being someone's spouse. Setsuka's mother obviously loved her brothers, but she was clearly happier when she was with her husband.

Younger as they were, they already decided to never let anyone else come between them.

"I don't think we are like siblings though." Emutato decided.

"So instead of being my brother you will just always be Emutato. That is better." Setsuka agreed, before she sniffed slightly. "My leg hurts so much!"

"That is why papa tells me to not fight."

"He started it!"

"You punched back. I don't understand you…you get into fights so easily."

He knew her well enough to be able to recognize the silence as the result of thinking of a right answer for him, not because she took offence in his words. She was a very expressive person who did not understand why she should try to exercise the little control she had over her emotions in the first place.

It was not as if she was a disobedient child at all, in fact, she was quite the opposite. Her parents and grandfather, the ones who were mainly responsible for her upbringing, rarely found her disobeying them. Though she might immediately frown at the prospect of doing a certain chore, she would do it without any extra complaint.

"I don't like it…I hate it when people forbid me to do things that I want to do because I am a girl." She finally said. "I hate people like my cousins, because they think less of me as I am a girl. I also don't like him because he makes me feel that I am…inferior."9

"Inferior? What does that mean?"

"I heard papa using that word the other day and I think that it means being lower, not as good. I don't understand why I have to be inferior because I am a girl. For a long time I kept on wondering why you are regarded as strange for playing with me, and holding my hand. And why my cousins don't let me play with them, although I can run faster and even hit harder then them.

"Then I understood…it is because I am a girl. Perhaps that is why," she finally said, "I get into fights with my cousins, especially him, so often. I hate the way he treats me as inferior because I am a girl. That is why I seem bad tempered, as my cousins always make me so angry by thinking they are better then me because I am a girl!"

"Does punching them help?"

"It makes me feel better." She said bluntly. "And it shows that a girl can beat them up!"

"Setsuka…I know that you are a girl but to me, you will always just be Setsuka. You are my companion for everything and I don't think that is strange because you are Setsuka. I don't mind holding your hand either." He added quite shyly.

She was obviously pleased at his words as she began to giggle, although it didn't prevent her from asking him to explain it a bit more, as well as saying that he was the strange one.

Because he had carried her, it took them much longer to get back. To their great surprise, they were met by the village healer, Setsuka's eldest uncle, even before they were half way near the village.

"Uncle, what are you…" Setsuka didn't even have time to finish her sentence before her uncle grabbed her from Emutato and dumped the rather empty basket to the young boy.

"I was just picking some…herbs. Then I saw you two and it is clear that Setsuka must be injured since she is being carried."10

"My leg hurt."

"Setsuka got into a fight with your son." Emutato explained, raising his free hand in order to clasp Setsuka's stretched one.

"Again? This is the second time this week."

"Third time!" Setsuka corrected, a bit proudly.

"And he started it every time." Emutato added.

* * *

It was not until years later when the two of them understood why their parents seemed to be waiting for them. This naturally made them wonder whether things might have been different if they had been aware about the true status of their privacy from adults on that fateful day.

Setsuka lived in the tent of the tribal leader, a strange thing since he was her mother's father. But as her father was foreign, they could not practice the norm of having the wife move into the tent of the husband.11

The tent was only different by being larger then all the others, as tribal meetings took place there. There was no extra display of status as the nomadic tribes were filled with proud people who could only focus on survival in the way of life style that they clung onto.

The tribal leader was sitting beside the hearth with his only daughter Manake right next to him, tending to their dinner with the help of one of her sisters-in-law. There was a clear resemblance between mother and daughter, but she lacked the fierce energy that Setsuka possessed- Manake was very gentle and soft speaking.12

She was also extremely fragile, being tormented with a disease that robbed her of most of her strength.

A few steps away was Hekyune, Setsuka's father and the tribal leader's only son-in-law. He was dressed in the native costume of the tribe with his hair bound in the simple way like most men in Hokkan, but the context of the half opened book in his hand along with his accent betrayed his original back ground: he was from Konan.

Etodo was also there with both his wife and little daughter, knowing that his son would be coming here first. This tent was almost like his second home, as the tribal leader had looked after him for many years when his parents died, when none of his kin would acknowledge him due to a family conflict about his parents' marriage.

Lastly, Setsuka's cousin was sitting in the corner, sulking and ignoring his mother's attempt of wiping his face.

Frustrated, she went to sit beside her sister-in-law instead.

"Manake, this is ridiculous!" she began angrily, "This is the forth time your daughter did this to my son in this one week."13

"A very spirited child." The tribal leader said absently. "Very much like her late grandmother."

He naturally doted on this child as she was his only granddaughter- as well as being borne from his only daughter- whom he clearly loved deeply. Most of all, the little girl reminded him greatly of his dead wife whom he had played with since she was born. Like Setsuka, she had long straight hair in that rare shade of dark red, and she would always manage to mess it up by the end of the day as well.

She had wanted to do what the boys did too, but was forced to spend all these times weaving instead.

"I can not loose another child!" his eldest daughter-in-law screamed out.

A bit melodramatic, but she had already witnessed two of her sons dying on the same day due to an attack by monsters only a few years ago.14

"Most children fight, it is normal." Etodo said quickly, hoping to pacify her. He then turned to Manake, changing the subject. "No offence intended, neesan, but how can Setsuka be your daughter? You are the embodiment of gentleness and your husband is quite like you as well."15

"Perhaps I raised her to be what I would like to be." Manake said softly. "If I could then I would run as she could, and I would like to be free as she is."

"Free?" her father asked softly. "Manake, I always…"

"My sickness is my chain, something that is not your fault at all, papa." She interrupted her father with a relatively gentle smile considering that her voice was now rather bitter. "I grew up spending almost all of my waking hours beside this hearth as I was never strong enough to go outside.

"The reason I seem so gentle is because I lack the power to do the opposite. On the rare occasions of someone pulling my hair when I was a child, I would do nothing other then ignoring them as that was all I could do. If I could run after them or slap them then I would do so. But of course, most of the time I am treated as if I am newly born foal, fragile and incapable of doing anything myself.

"That is why I want my daughter to run freely and even act wildly, because I can never be like that myself." She finished sadly.

Without saying anything her husband pulled her into a tight embrace. He had understood her better then anyone else- and that was why she finally agreed to marry. Like all her suitors and relatives he had wanted to look after her, but the difference was that he had been motivated by love alone.

"I do not want to look after you because you need someone to do so due to this sickness, but because I simply love you." He had told her this when he begged her to allow him to love her, after she turned away from him, leaving the flowers of snow in his hand. "I would still desire to protect you even if you are not sick…even if you are stronger then me. I want to do this because I love you."

He had not mentioned her sickness until she did, so different from the others who believed that doing so would win her heart. They didn't understand that what she longed for was to be loved, not to be looked after.16

"Protect me and look after me because you love me, not because I am sick." She whispered as she finally accepted the banquet, giving him permission to woo her.

But her beautiful daughter was different, different from the woman she was, and still different from the woman she might have been like if this disease had not chose to torment her.

She refused to have her daughter becoming anyone other then Setsuka herself.

"What am I suppose to do then?" she said dryly, she never liked her eldest sister-in-law much as the older woman would act as if she was the leader's wife when her father was still in great health. "Chain her to one of the poles of the tent? Or…"

The possible fight was diverted due to the entrance of Emutato and Setsuka with the village healer.

"Nii-chan, her leg…" Manake began worriedly, immediately focusing on her precious daughter.

"Only a dislocation." He reassured her as he laid the little girl onto the rug at the centre of the tent, about to begin his job. "There is no need to go to the nearby city." 17

"It would heal without any consequences?" she pressed on.

She only began to chide her daughter when her brother gave her a reassuring nod. "Setsuka, you shouldn't be fighting in such a dangerous way."

"I am sorry for making mama worried." The little girl apologised sincerely.

"If you break your leg and your uncle is unable to fix it, you might be crippled forever- unable to use your legs properly anymore, because we might not be able to reach the doctors in the cities on time." She explained. "You would not like that at all."

"And you must not play outside or even run until I say that your leg is completely healed." Her uncle added. "If you don't do that then your let will be damaged forever."

He was not exaggerating as there had been such incidents before. Even though the man did not lose the use of that leg, he ended up being permanently crippled- only able to walk very slowly.

"I'll be good." Setsuka whispered, her face revealing great horror at the prospect of permanent invalidism. "I'll stay inside the tent and I'll even help mama to weave."

At this Manake finally laughed, the tension she had since she heard of her daughter's injury was finally gone.

"You do not have to do, Setsuka. You are not being punished." She said with a smile, recollecting how her daughter once stabbed her with her needle due to her inability of concentrating on such a task. "Your father has been thinking about teaching you to read and write a bit more and…"

"I'll start tomorrow then!" Setsuka said eagerly. In the days of snow storms, her father's precious books easily became her favourite toy. The large pictures that she could understand had caused her to be interested enough in order to learn about the tiny pictures that filled up most of the book.

"But can Emutato come as well?" she asked, her face suddenly changing to one of great concern."

"Of course." Hekyune promised her happily.

One of his goals was to teach the nearly completely illiterate tribe how to read and write, but it had not been easy. The Kan tribe rarely dealt with any one from the city, and their main trading partners was the Ha tribe, who were almost exactly like them.18

Though they greatly valued him for his ability of reading and writing, they were not particular eager to acquire these skills them self. That was why he was very happy at any opportunity of teaching one more person.

"Emutato, are you injured in any way?" Etodo asked, suddenly recollecting that his own son might have been involved in the fight as well, even if he was such a gentle natured child.

"I wasn't fighting." Emutato answered very simply.

"You watched Setsuka fight and didn't help her at all?" his father repeated, a bit shocked.

"She doesn't want me to." His son replied back in that still matter of fact tone.

"You watched her getting injured?" his mother asked in disbelieve. "What if Aira was there?"

"Then I will punch anyone that dares to harm her!" he stated firmly. "Mama, Aira is little and cannot look after herself, so I will look after her. But Setsuka can, and she likes and wants to look after her self so if I help her, she will be angry. It is as if I think that she needs me to help her when she doesn't."

Setsuka was a strange child because she longed to break all convention, but Emutato was unusual as well, as he could understand what only adults could even though he was very young.

"Well…I am done here." The village healer declared out as he handed his patient back to her father. "It is best for Setsuka to rest now."

"But first…" Manake said sternly as she pointed to the boy who was still sulking in the corner.

"Mama, I am not sorry at all, so I refuse to apologise." Setsuka stated firmly.

"He will apologise to you." Her uncle said reasonably. "So don't you think that you should apologise, at least for having hit him so hard? Two of his teeth got knocked off due to you."

"Really?"

"Setsuka!!!" Hekyune reproached her sharply, a bit upset at how her face suddenly lit up.

"I will apologise then." The little girl told her parents with an angelical smile.

* * *

In the end, not without great difficulty, the adults finally managed to extract an apology from both children, as well as the promise that they would not fight when they were left alone in the sleeping part of the tent.

"Do you really think that your daughter can stay confined in the tent for a whole month?" the village leader asked his only sister with a fond smile.

"She will be able to." Manake answered without any hesitation. "First of all she is truly terrified at never being able to run again and secondly, Emutato will be keeping her company."

"Seeing him sitting beside her and holding little Aira really make them appear as a newly wed couple with their first child." Emutato's mother laughed out. "Oh I really do believe that such a day would be happening very soon."

"I have no objection at all if they do wish to marry. In fact, I will be very happy. Emutato is a very good boy and his temperament will balance with Setsuka's in an ideal way. I will almost say that she needs to marry someone like him. However," at this Hekyune's eyes darkened. "I simply refuse to let them be forced into a marriage, or feel that the other is obliged to marry them because of an engagement that was made for them, not by them."

The two children had been born with only a few months' gap, so both women had watched the growth of their infant within their womb at about the same time.

Etodo then suggested for the two to be born children to be engaged if they did end up as different sexes. This practice was not unusual or even uncommon between two very close friends or kin. And Etodo truly think of Manake as his elder sister.

Most of the betrothed couple did end up in a happy enough marriage, Setsuka's grandfather was one of them. As for those who did not wish to marry the one they were meant to, they would be allowed to annul their engagement if their parents' eager persuasions failed.19

That was why Emutato's parents had been deeply shocked at the vehement refusal.

"I will never hurt my child in such a way!"

Etodo was naturally offended, and Hekyune had to quickly explain that he had been engaged to the daughter of one of his father's associate when they were both in their mother's wombs. This engagement caused him severe difficulty when he decided to marry Manake, as his future 'bride' actually wanted to marry him, and was supported by both their parents.

He might not have been disowned if he had not been engaged to that girl, as his parents might have been able to see his actions as being foolish instead of as a betrayal. He seemed to have caused his father to miss a prestigious connection and alliance due to his 'bride' anger.

But he had no regrets at all.

He reached out his hand towards his wife- who grasps it lovingly. He loved her the moment he saw her, and he had never stopped feeling that way towards her. Though he missed his families in Konan greatly, he was happy as long as she was there, and her family hand accepted him with open arms. He could easily love her father as his own.

Then there was their daughter, her mere presence was a miracle, like his wife. He could never regret his choice because it brought the two of them to him. 20

* * *

_1 I will be using an extract of a song from Fushigi Yugi in the beginning of a chapter- kind of a way to pay tribute to the absolutely amazing character and general songs I guess._

_2 I've seen a lot of versions for his name but I think Emutato is the proper spelling. I actually got a katakana chart and matched it with his name on the character card, and this should be his whole name: Chien Emutato (last name first )_

_3 This is what I feel myself, I think it is due to the idea that woman in a lower rural society have more power as they do a lot of the work alongside man, unlike woman in the upper class._

_4 This refers to a Chinese way of engagement. Two pregnant women might decide (most likely due to their husbands and/or kin) to let their child be engaged if they are a boy and a girl. I'll be explaining this later on during the story too._

_5 Yuki means snow._

_6 This is a really strong convention, and as far as I am concerned, some Chinese family still practices this. I guess my family kind of does. If your older sibling treats you like shit, you don't snap back at them, if you want to complain, you do it to your parents, not to the older sibling._

_7 I must mention, her cousin is not evil or anything. He is just a very unsecured and jealous boy._

_8 In this version Aira will be eight years younger then him, so she was only recently born right now. So when the rest met her, she would be about 14, which I think might be her actual age._

_9 The way she paused at this word and his reaction to it is to serve as a reminder that they are just two young children._

_10 What happened is that someone told him that Setsuka was injured, so he quickly pretended to be on an errand in order to meet up with her, while everyone else was already waiting,_

_11 I presume that the Kan tribe is like the majority- patriarchal, so the wife would go and live with her husband's kin. Although I did remember seeing something about how there are matriarchal tribes among the numerous ethnic minority of China._

_12 I read a bit about the mogolian tribe for this story and the sitting arrangement is actually pretty complicated. The men and women are supposed to sit on particular sides due to their gender and position. But I don't think Watase-sensei made her two tribes like that._

_13 This is not a mistake in typing, or an inconsistency. This is to show that in a way parents still can't manage to be in the world of the children completely, even if they do manage to spy on them. The real amount of fights is three times._

_14 The same monsters that killed Tomite's father. I can't find out their names right now so…_

_15 These two must be relatively close if he is actually calling her 'sister' without adding her name in front._

_16 I think she feels that others want to look after her as she knows them since they were little, and as children they naturally treated her differently. So she thinks that their changing attitude is due to them growing up and realized that she need to be looked after. I think basically…she thinks they are just taking pitying her. And as mentioned, most men propose with the promise of looking after her, whereas Hekyune just start his proposal by telling her that he loves her._

_17 Presuming that their tribe is quite isolated, and so the very serious incidents will probably have to go to the doctors in the city since their knowledge will be a bit limited. Note: Manake had to go to the city sometimes due to her sickness._

_18 I'm presuming that the tribe will be mainly illiterate because they are very isolated and illiteracy. Make sense with the way they live._

_19 I am not really sure about this, but I like to think that this can happen._

* * *

**_Author's Note: So this is, the very first chapter! I hope someone enjoyed reading it and please leave a review!!!_**

**_By the way I keep on mentioning that they are holding each other's hand because I want to get the point of how they are really close through._**


	2. Chapter 2

_**Author's Note:**__** I am sorry for not writing this for ages but I got really distracted by prince of tennis (because that made me wrote a lot more fan fiction) but anyway, I finally managed to type this all up and edited it.**_

_**As I said, it is very important to remember that I got all these ideas when I only read the first five books, if I was to rewrite it now I would make her Inami instead of Urumiya. Because I really like Inami now and I think she and Hikitsu are going to end up loving one another. (and I really like Inami's power) I would love to let Setsuka play Inami's role but well, I can't.**_

_**I know that one of the person who read this really like Aira so I just want to warn her before hand, Aira won't be coming out in this chapter.**_

* * *

_"You know, no matter how far apart we are,_

_When we look at the same sky,_

_I believe that I will surely be able to meet you someday."_

_(Cross) (1)_

Emutato and Setsuka were at their favourite haunt again, with Yuki hovering between them, showing his affection by constantly licking them.

Emutato was holding onto one of the precious book owned by Setsuka's father. They only gained his permission after numerous promises of not fighting any one no matter what and cause the book to be ruined, as well as vowing to wrap the book in cloth if neither of them were holding it.

To every one, this day was like any other day, and no one in the tribe was aware of how drastic this seemingly fine day would end up as.

The two of them were now ten years old, but little has changed. Emutato was still a quiet and polite boy while Setsuka has not gained that much a control on her temper, although the dislocation of her leg did make her more careful.

The book they were reading contained their favourite story- a tale about how the heir to a kingdom was forced to be in hiding and was then befriended and saved by a wolf.

"'Who are you?' the young prince asked softly as he heard the sounds of the soft footsteps echoing in the dark caves. 'Are you working for the empress or are you…'" Emutato read out, his hand already eager to turn the page to reveal their favourite picture: the illustration of the wolf meeting the prince.

Wanting to show Yuki the picture, Setsuka lifted the wolf up and as to be expected, the animal reacted rather viciously. Due to worrying that her father's book might be damaged, she naturally tightened her hold onto the wolf, causing him to accidentally scratch her in his struggle.

Startled, she lost her hold completely. Yuki was clearly remorseful as he quickly began to lick her bleeding hand.

"It is alright, Yuki." Setsuka told the wolf gently, patting him.

Emutato carefully balanced the book on the cloth in his lap before he went to take her hand into his.

"It is only a slight scratch." She told him carelessly as he placed the edge of his own cloth over her wound.

What happened next was only able to result because they were two children who could read and write in a rural society that was almost illiterate.

"Emutato, doesn't blood look a lot like papa's ink?" Setsuka announced eagerly, pointing to the stain of her blood on his cloth.

"A bit," he admitted.

They have both seen the carefully stored bottle of ink that was only used when Hekyune wrote, a rare event as there was rarely any need for him to do so.

Because of this, neither of them had written properly. Hekyune taught them to write by using snow and sticks if they were outside, or the ashes on the hearth with their fingers as a pen if they were confined inside. (2)

"But Setsuka, not stopping a wound immediately is very bad." He reminded her.

"A little delay wouldn't hurt." She said.

Using her right hand, she smeared blood onto her finger and began to write very lightly on the snow in front of them. Because she was just reading a story about a wolf, that was the character that entered her mind.

She felt a sudden pain as she wrote out the word. Placing her hand on her, she realised that the area directly above her heart seemed to be burning as it was very hot.

"Emutato, it hurts here." She whispered, grabbing his hand and placing it onto that very spot.

Much to her surprise, he immediately withdrew his hand away.

"Mama told me…" he quickly explained, "That a woman must never let anyone touch that part of her body unless she is married to him."

Come to think about it, her mother seemed to have told her the same thing, although she didn't really care that much. She already made up her mind that she would not marry anyone other then him, so why did it matter if he touched that place?

Likewise, Emutato had asked his mother the same thing in full innocence.

"But Setsuka and I promised to each other that we will be the closest to one another. I will give her snow flowers as soon as I am old enough and I think she will accept them both times."

His mother could only point out that this was just not a proper thing to do, even though the children's logic was not really wrong, and most people were quite convinced that the two of them would marry as soon as they were of age.

The two children's attempt of understanding the logic of adults were interrupted by the strange sight that began to unfold in front of them, even Yuki seemed to be staring at the scenes in front intensively.

The word that was written by Setsuka's blood began to darken, at the same time the word seemed to be stretching into a shape. (3)

Unfortunately, they were not the only ones who saw this. Emutato's father happened to be on duty that day and he was naturally shocked that his son and friend has befriended a wolf, and like the man who had been on duty two years ago, his first thought was to notch an arrow onto his bow.

Then he realised that this was definitely not the first time because the two children were displaying both great familiarity and affection to the creature. It was soon apparent that the wolf was not a danger, but Etodo was still determined to focus on his son and Setsuka completely, as well as having a very long talk with them that very night.

Like the two children, he was enthralled by the strange sight that soon unfolded when Setsuka's blod began to grow into a wolf, but unlike them, he knew why she was able to do this.

* * *

It was not really surprising that neither Setsuka or Emutato has heard about the legend of the priestess and her seven celestial warriors. Hokkan regarded them as a curse, a plight for the country.

Hekyune accepted the fact that his wife's people did not share the same beliefs he was taught, but this did not mean that he should agree with them by telling his child something that he regarded as false.

So he decided to never mention these stories to his daughter or her almost permanent companion, as well as making sure that his books about the legend of Suzaku were carefully hidden.

Most of the people in Hokkan only learnt of the legend when they reached their teens, when they were seen as old enough to understand this.

The word that Setsuka wrote has transformed into the living image of the creature she wrote about: a grown wolf so realistic that no one would believe his strange birth unless they had been a witness to it.

The wolf made his way to Setsuka and it actually bent its knees, as if he was kneeling to her. He then leant forward and placed a paw over the spot just above her heart, the spot that was burning.

"Are you trying to tell me something?" Setsuka whispered to the wolf, who simply nuzzled at that spot once again.

Because she was naïve and ignorant of the legend she grasped at the clues eagerly. Pushing the wolf away very gently, she unlaced her dress, making her companion blushing and turning away.

"Setsuka, you shouldn't be doing this!" Emutato protested in a rather high voice that was muffled due to Yuki's furs.

"It doesn't matter! No one is looking!" she said simply before she suddenly chocked out: "Emutato…there is a strange word on my body."

That was a good enough proof for Etodo, he could finally release the awrrow.

Neither Emutato or Setsuka ever found out whether the arrow was meant to hit the unnatural wolf or not. Even though they both cared for the wolf that had been their companion for such a brief amount of time, they continued to cling onto the belief that his father's arrow did not miss the target.

Because the right target was Setsuka if the arrow had been a miss.

It was not easy to accept that this kind and loving man would actually contemplate murder, but their tribe really believed that the celestial warriors and priestess of Genbu were sent to destroy the kingdom. In some cases they were almost seen as being inhumane and monstrous.

Even if he only intended to kill the unnatural creature, this act will traumatise the two children greatly. Their hard way of living made them understand what death mean but this was still the first time either of them has seen the death of someone that they, especially Setsuka, was prepared to love.

What made matters worse was the fact that the wolf shielded her body with his.

"You were protecting me." Setsuka whispered, clutching onto the wolf in front of her. "I will save you somehow…"

Her words trailed off as the wolf licked her face gently before he laid his head onto her lap. The people of the nomadic tribes were very skilled in their archery due to daily practice, so the wolf did not have long. But, as Emutato pointed out, he seemed happy.

His departure was as strange as his entrance to this world: Setsuka felt that his weight was getting lighter and lighter while her hand was slowly sinking into a pool of liquid instead of furs.

A few moments later, the only thing that proved what happened was the arrow that was right in front of them. Not only has the wolf disappeared, there wasn't even any stain of blood on Setsuka's clothes saved for the scratches that Yuki made earlier on.

But the word 'wolf' written by her blood had appeared again.

Before they even had time to work out what has happened, Yuki leapt down from Emutato's grasp and crouched down in front of the two protectively, growing softly.

"Papa!" Emutato cried out in surprise. "Why are you…"

But he was prevented from finishing his words as his father grabbed him by the collar without any warning and hurled him behind, drawing out his sword at the same time.

"Papa!" Emutato protested again, and he naturally tried to go to Setsuka, but found his shoulder being grasped by his father very tightly.

"A celestial warrior of Genbu." Etodo whispered, forcing himself to not be wavered by the very frightened look in the little girl's eye. She was a child that he was very fond of, as well as the girl he and his wife hoped to be their precious son's bride one day- their daughter in law who they would welcome with open arms.

"They will bring disaster and ruin onto every part of the land." He repeated, reminding himself of why he was doing this.

* * *

The unfortunate girl's parent never once suspected that anything was wrong, there was simply nothing that indicated how disastrous the day would end up as.

Hekyune was also deeply occupied by his wife, her illness must have worsened this year because she was coughing so much more then usual and she barely has strength to leave her bed.

"I need to take her to the doctors in the city." Hekyune decided.

Her equally concerned father nodded in agreement. "She does need to see one but Hekyune, she can not travel in such a condition. A snow storm is going on."

"I know that!" Hekyune said worriedly. "But…"

A sudden gust of wind blew in because the flap of the door was hurled upward, and the ill woman's shudder resulted in both her husband and father frowning at the careless person angrily.

Fury replaced the initial anger when they saw Setsuka, who was dragged here. Her knees were scrapped while many parts of her clothes were wet. Even worse was the front of her dress.

"How dare you!" Hekyune said angrily as he snatched his daughter away from Etodo. "If you did this then I swear I will…"

"She did that herself.' Emutato began quietly, defending both his father and Setsuka. "She said that it felt really strange there."

"She is one of the accursed celestial warriors of Genbu!" Etodo yelled back, his hand tightening his hold on his sword. "I saw her summoning creatures with her blood and…"

"I didn't mean to!" Setsuka whispered, clutching to her father even more. "Papa, what did I do wrong?"

She was almost crying as the changes had all come in such a strange and sudden way. Being a child who was completely ignorant of these legends, she couldn't understand why this was happening to her.

"Setsuka did nothing wrong at all." Hekyune said firmly, hugging his daughter even tighter.

"Hekyune…" his father in law began slowly, using the voice of the chief, ordering him. "Give Setsuka to me, I must see…"

"No!" he replied, quickly moving to kneel beside his wife, who forced herself to sit up. "What does it matter if my daughter really is a celestial warrior of Genbu?"

"Hekyune is right," Manake added. "Father, I have heard some woman from the Ha tribe saying that the celestial warriors are actually our saviours."

Hekyune was from Konan- a country who believed that the celestial warriors were going to be saviours, that they would be the one to save the country, instead of the opposite by being the cause of any disaster.

Manake was aware that the presence of celestial warriors would bring disasters but she was like many mothers by refusing to believe in certain things being said about their child as her love for them was very strong. She was not being completely biased as she has been wondering about the alternative perspective ever since her husband secretly told her about it.

The chief was not a bad man at all as he truly cared for his people, but it was this very reason that causes him to condemn his only granddaughter. He could easily understand Manake's actions and perhaps he might have believed that himself if he was not forced to make a decision this very moment.

The rest of the tribe would never understand this or even see it in another way and he was entrusted with their welfare.

He snatched his granddaughter away from his father in this chaos, as well as un-prying his daughter's clutch from his robe.

Everyone in the tent then saw it, the black word on the child's body- just on the spot above her heart.

"Urumiya." Hekyune whispered out aloud.

"A celestial warrior of Genbu," the tribe leader said and he even though his tone was actually very bitter, he sill placed Setsuka in his daughter's arm very gently. "Manake, you know what I must do."

His daughter shook her head firmly and tightened her embrace with the little strength she had. "I will not let you kill my daughter. I don't care what will be said of me, but Setsuka will not be killed."

Her daughter gave a soft cry and clung onto her mother in fear. She was finally crying and she wanted to ask her beloved parents why everyone was so angry, but the seriousness of everything prevented her from saying anything.

Were they really going to…kill her? She thought that only bad men killed other people, so how could the grandfather she loved so much be a bad man?

"You know the rules of out tribe." He reasoned again, but drew a sharp halt when his daughter pulled out her husband's sword.

"What will bring you a greater curse, father? The departure of my child or the curse I will bring by my own death?" she said slowly, remarkably calm despite the situation. "Even worse, my blood will be split onto our ancestor's altar."

The people of the Kan tribe believed that the greatest plight rose from a suicide that was purposely done for the reason of cursing, because a person would only do so if a very severe injustice was done. (4)

The silence was only interrupted by Setsuka's sobbing, which she was trying very hard to halt.

"Then she must be exiled." The village leader finally said.

"Hekyune and I will go with her." His daughter said chillingly.

"Manake, there is a snow storm outside!" Hekyune pointed out. "If you…"

"I will go with you and Setsuka." She stated very firmly before she turned to her daughter. "Setsuka, always remember that your father and I love you very much, that is why we will do everything for you."

They did not even have time to grab anything before they were forced out of the tribe. Hekyune carrying his wife with their daughter grabbing the hem of his tunic.

Everyone watched them leave in silence because they were not really bad people. This small family was part of their community, if not being friends or kindred, but they were also selfish because they would rather have these three suffering instead of their own immediate families.

Emutato was truly confused- his father was keeping a vice-like grip to prevent him from escaping and he simply failed to understand why this was happening.

Why were they saying that Setsuka would cause everyone to die just because she could do queer things? A lot of adults did very strange things too.

Most of all, what was a celestial warrior of Genbu?

As they moved to the invisible bound that separated their tribe from the wilderness, the little girl turned around to seek for her companion once again. At this he immediately took a step forward, wanting to go to her.

Once again, his father stopped from doing what he desired.

I am so sorry, Setsuka, he pleaded to her with his gaze, but she was no longer looking at their village once she realised that even he would not go to her.

* * *

In the midst of their misfortune, the now outcast family was lucky enough to be able to find a shelter from the snow storm in the middle of the deserted plains in the shape of a hollow tree.

There they could think about what they had to do. Their tribe was some distance away from the near by city although it was not that difficult to travel if the weather was fine and provided that one had a horse- the complete opposite of their situation.

Hekyune managed to light a fire and the family was able to feel slightly warmed due to this. As they were all huddling together, the two parents could easily feel their daughter's trembling. With her face buried in her knees, she was actually sobbing quite violently.

What hurt them the most was the fact that Setsuka never once voiced any complaint.

Even though she was only a little girl, Setsuka had already developed the sense of belonging any of the nomradic tribe had. It was a strong love of one's tribe that made people remained in their tribe no matter how bad things get. To be away from the tribe meant losing one's identity.

That was why exile was the worst punishment.

"Setsuka," Manake began gently, her hand stroking her daughter's hair. "What happened is not your fault in anyway."

"It is everyone else's misunderstanding." Hekyune added. "Everyone is seeing this in the wrong way."

"The wrong way? Am I not a bad girl then?" she whispered rather brokenly. "I won't harm the tribe in anyway?"

Hekyune was just going to tell the legend of Suzaku to his daughter that he used to hear in Konan when they all suddenly heard the neighing of horses.

Manake nodded to her husband as she tightened her hold on their precious child, while he drew out his sword.

* * *

Emutato had been confused the moment Setsuka started to bleed, although what concerned him the most right now was that he wasn't allowed to say good bye to Setsuka, not that he understood why they had to leave the tribe.

But he was not allowed to think as he was forced to go to the tribal leader's tent and listen to the old man explaining in a rather patronising tone about why he must forget about Setsuka along with her parents.

The only way they could try and make him see their view was to tell him the tale of Genbu and even though the young boy listened to the story rather carefully, he was rather impatient.

"But the stories must be wrong because Setsuka would never do something that will hurt our tribe." He pointed out as soon as the story was finished, a mistake as this caused the tribal leader to explain everything from the beginning once again.

Now that he was alone with a young boy who was not prejudiced against the celestial worries in anyway, the tribal leader could not help but to wonder whether the harm that would follow might not be the direct result, which would then make his granddaughter harmless and blameless.

The snow storm has become so much heavier, and the old man couldn't help but to wonder how his daughter's family could survive considering their situation."

"This is a snow storm." Emutato commented out softly as he followed the other's gaze. "It is very cold."

Manake took over the role of weaving her father's robe when her mother died, a very fitting thing because she was his only daughter. Maybe it was because she was usually inside so her weavings were praised to be among the finest of the tribe.

One of the fine works she made for her daughter was spread before the fire- she must have intended to let Setsuka change into that when her daughter returned from a day of playing outside.

This then made him wonder why he didn't at least try to let them take some warmer clothing or…

"I will put it away for you." Emutato suggested politely when he saw his tribe leader beginning to shudder and then almost weep.

Emutato's was not doing this due to pure kindness, however. He was actually very angry with the man he always thought of to be a grandfather. He was still a child so he could not accept that the person he liked so much could be dangerous just due to some unusual ability.

Yet he was also old enough to know how dangerous Setsuka's situation was.

As he opened the chest to put Setsuka's clothes in, he quickly took out one of the robes he would see Manake wear on the rare occasions when she made her trip to the cities. He was only able to take one piece of clothing so he decided to take this because he knew that she would need it the most.

He managed to walk out with the robe tucked under his arm without the tribal leader noticing, this then encouraged him to sneak to the place where most of the horses were kept.

He wasn't really sure of what he was doing, but he knew that he was going to go after Setsuka and her parents. He had to say good bye to them, especially her.

His father's horse went up to him in recognition and allowed him to saddle him- Emutato was just about to leap onto the horse when he felt someone pulling at him from behind.

It turned out that he needn't have tried to make up some excuses due to his 'captor's' identity. Not only did the horse of his father recognised himm, so did Hekyune's horse.

"Let me go." He whispered in frustration- his attempts of unprying his tunic only led to the horse biting his sleeves even more.

It was not as if this horse has ever been so fond of him, yet it refused to let him go by keeping his bite very strong.

When he realised that he was not going to be able to win by force, he decided to try a second method.

"Please let me go." He whispered, remembering what the adults has told them about horses: they were very much like human, one would have to use a variety of ways to tame them. "I promise that I will give you a lot of food when I get back. But I must go and find Setsuka first."

The horse let out a soft neigh upon the mentioning of this name, and he even pushed the boy forward.

"Then let me go." He continued, as he was now sure that the animal understood his words.

But the horse did not loosen his bite, forcing him to back track his footsteps once more.

"What do you want? I can't take you with me…" he suddenly paused because he swore that the horse actually nodded.

"You want to come with me?"

* * *

Emutato has rode before since he was part of a nomadic tribe, but it was never without supervision, and he was also guiding a second horse by grabbing the two reins with one hand each.

Luckily for him, both horses were galloping at a similar pace and the other horse was probably being the one leading him as he wasn't really sure which direction he should go.

Upon the sight of that hollow tree he immediately got off because he knew that this was where Setsuka must be.

"Setsuka?" he cried out softly as he led the two horses around the surprisingly large tree with the robe carefully draped over his arm. "It is me, Emutato."

"Emutato?" Hekyune whispered in disbelieve as he sheathed his sword, hoping that he did not frighten the boy. "What are you doing here?"

"I don't really know." Emutato admitted. "I want to say goodbye to Setsuka and I also thought that you might need some more clothing. Your horse then insisted on coming with me."

He was interrupted by Setsuka, who immediately grabbed onto him and he was really astonished by her tears because crying had always been something that she was separated from.

"I was afraid that you'd hate me." She muttered out.

"Of course I won't." he told her sincerely, patting her on the head as his parents would do to him or Aira when ever they wanted to cheer them up.

He suddenly realised how much he wanted her to be happy, to smile and laugh. This was because he could not do so if she was not.

Hekyune accepted the robe from the young boy and his hands were actually shaking due to recollecting the first time he saw his wife: she had been wearing that very same robe while her long hair was only decorated by a few ribbons- she had been so unlike all the upper class women of Konan that he knew, especially when he compared her to his 'fiancée'.

Back then her brother had been with her, carefully sheltering her from any danger.

"I am so glad that Emutato brought this robe." Manake said, her soft voice drawing all attention. "This is the very robe I plans to give to Setsuka when she is older.

"When you wear it, Setsuka, remember that this is the robe I wore when I met your father. That day is the happiest moment of my life along with your birth."

Taking the children by their hand, Hekyune lead them until they were sitting right beside Manake, who remained lying down. His wife then held her hand out to both children and both used their free hand to hold onto her.

"You never did anything wrong, Setsuka." Manake whispered once more, "You will always be my precious daughter. Hekyune…tell her, tell her that same story you told me. The tale of Suzaku."

The horse allowed them to go to the closest city but they could not do so yet due to Manake's illness. She seemed much worse due to the exposure of the snow storm and the over exertion of her body.

The only thing they could do was to wait and hope that she would gain enough strength in order to ride when the snow storm was over.

"…and so the people of Konan believe that their priestess would come with her seven celestial warriors when the land is in danger. They firmly believe that they would arrive to save them." (5)

"I like this version much better." Setsuka declared out while Emutato gave a nod of agreement as soon as Hekyune finished the story.

Now that she was no longer so absorbed in her father's story, Setsuka suddenly noticed something very strange. There was still some trace of warmth in her father's hand although it was very cold, but her mother's hand was lacking any heat.

She raised her mother and her interlocked hands in order to blow on it to warm it, she frowned even more when she noticed that there was an additional stiffness along with the coldness.

"Mama?"

There was no reply even though the woman's eyes were still open.

Hekyune suspected that this might be happening but he was still not ready yet: he knew that his beloved wife's death was very close when he finally laid her down in their temporary shelter. It seemed that she knew it too and now that he thought about it, she must have choose to hold onto the two children's hand as well making him tell the story of Suzaku to prevent anyone from noticing her exact death due to reasons of her own.

As he gently closed her eyes for her he wonder whether she did this because she knew that they could have prevented her giving in the disease that has tormented her all her life.

"Mama is gone…mama is dead, Setsuka." He whispered gently.

Wordlessly, Emutato put his arms around Setsuka and she gratefully leant against him as she began to cry once more.

"This isn't your fault." The young boy informed her firmly.

"No, it is the other's fault for throwing us out." Hekyune added, forcing the bitterness out of his voice. "Setsuka, Emutato, you two must help me bury her and then we will carve her death plate and take it with us."

Because the nomadic tribes moved around very often, the exact location of a person's burial was not very important, although no one would simply leave their kin or loved ones unburied. But the most important thing was a person's death plate- this was what kindred and friends pay respect to. (6)

Holding onto one another's hand tightly, the two children followed Hekyune, who carried the now forever still Manake. They had no tools so they had to kneel down and dig the grave with their bare fists.

This was difficult task even for any children of the tribe who was more used to hard work, but it was clear that they would not stop until the grave was dug. That was why Hekyune's instant reaction was thinking that Emutato had hurt himself when the boy let out a cry.

"I found a snow flower." The boy examined in wonder as he placed the precious flower into his hand most reverently.

The flower of snow was one of the few plants that could grow in the snow plain and it was the only flower that blooms in winter. It was a rather difficult flower to locate as its petal was white, and therefore it was seen as rather sacred to the Han tribe. (7)

Only men who intended to give them to the woman he desired to court and then wed could pick these flowers.

Emutato had initially picked the flower onto his clasped palms but he suddenly closed his hands around the steam so that he was no longer shoving it toward Setsuka, but offering it to her.

"Do you know what you are doing?" Setsuka whispered, finding herself suddenly very nervous.

She had four main source of comfort and none of them were available to her right now: her mother was dead while her father was barely controlling himself, her grandfather no longer loved her while her best friend was the one who was causing all this.

"Of course I know." He told her firmly, the flower still thrust forward. "I think I love Setsuka because I always want to be with you. Isn't that what marriage means?"

"I do always want to be with Emutato too." Setsuka said shyly, fiddling with her hands.

"Doesn't people who engage ends up marrying even if they might leave the other for a time?" the boy pressed on, referring to an incident that happened some years ago.

A young man had given these flowers to his sweetheart before he travelled to the city and met a snow storm on his way. He managed to survive and he told everyone that he managed to do this due to their promise.

To be exiled was almost as good as being killed as they would never be heard in the tribe again. The two children saw engagement and marriage as a way to prevent this because it was a promise.

Setsuka stretched her hands out and closed them over the flower, holding onto his hand for a brief moment before she withdrew her hand along with the flower.

This was a bitter sweet experience for Hekyune as he was very happy that his daughter was not completely abandoned by all of her mother's people, as well as realising what he always suspected would still eventuate. But he was also very sad because this made him think about the wife that just left him.

He had been sent by his father to do some sort of business in Hokkan and strangely enough he could no longer remember what it was that brought him to this country. He would have returned to the land of his birth the very next day if it he had not saw her.

Instead of returning home he made up some excuse of wanting to learn more about the native tribes of Hokkan. He ended up gaining access to the tribe using that very same reason and he also offered to help them during their dealings with the people of the city.

All this was tolerated by his family as they saw it as nothing more then a passing fancy.

Her people were much more suspicious but he managed to earn an acceptance due to the approval of his future father in law, and then because of how loving and gentle he was to his frail wife.

"You must arrange a meeting place and time." He finally said.

There were other things he should say and think but after all that he was going through, he could only force himself to think of minor details like this- things that did not hurt.

"Then I say this tree because it is right in the middle." Setsuka decided. "I know that we can meet in the city but I think this place is better because this is in the middle. Right, papa?"

This was a wise choice because a person could probably manage to walk here, although no one even once doubt that a similar thing would be happening to Emutato only a few years later.

When they finally left, Setsuka was clutching to her mother's robe with her name plate wrapped in it, while the flower of snow were carefully tucked within her own clothes."

"We will be going to Konan, to my father's kindred." Hekyune told the two children.

"But I will come back as soon as I am sixteen." She promised him as she waved him farewell.

"And by that time I will be ready to leave with you." He added softly, a serious vow because he decides to leave his family for her, when he thought that they would continue to love him forever.

* * *

_1 Cross is the ending song for the Fushigi Yugi Genbu Kaiden game._

_2 In Chinese history, there was someone who learnt to write this way. I think his mother used reed to write on sand in order to teach them since their family was really poor. _

_3 As I said mentioned before, I got all this idea when I have only read the first five books._

_4 This is my own invention in this story but there are a lot of folk tales when those who were wronged commit suicide as a way to get their revenge._

_5 As always I find it so ironic that the believe of the people of Konan and Hokkan is the opposite, and the opposite things happened. Takiko, who was believed to be harbinger actually caused Hokkan to be protected forever, while Miaka- the savior actually indirectly caused the country to sort of get worse. (note, I don't like Miaka.)_

_6 I don't know if this is fully true but I did once read that the Mongolian's burial used to be quite simple, and the idea of a plate with the deceased one's name carved on it is quite a common idea, although nowadays photo seemed to be used much more._

_7 Please don't ask me what exact flower this is because I have no idea, just think of it as some fantastical flower in this fantastical world._

* * *

_**Author's Note:**__** One of the biggest problem I had is the tribe's reaction to it, because it really is very severe. So my interpretation is that they really see her as being someone who will bring them harm just by being around, and I always got the feeling that Hikitsu/Emutato was cast out as she was. (by the way, I really like the bit when his met his people once again.) **_

_**I don't know when the third chapter will be uploaded because I haven't write it now, but I will try and start soon though, but even if it all goes well I still have editing and typing. One can probably guess what will happen in chapter three anyway…**_


	3. Chapter 3

_**Author's Note: Compared to the lapse between chapter one and chapter two, I must say that this gap between chapter three and chapter two is not that bad. I've resumed working on my Genbu Kaiden fan fiction, I'm actually writing chapter four now, although it is still not going to be uploaded that fast because I lack time, and even when I have time I'm not that good at arranging my free time.**_

_**I think in the manga Hikitsu discovered his power really young, but for the sake of this story, he will discover it much later.**_

_**Well, Aira comes out in this** **chapter!! Although she won't be playing that big a part.**_

_

* * *

_

"Probably what hurts the most,

_Is hurting the ones you love."_

_(Voice) (1)_

The place that had been their playground for such a long time seemed rather deserted as Setsuka was no longer here. Sometimes, when he was allowed to, Emutato would bring Aira with him. He would do this more often it if wasn't for the fact that his sister was rather fragile, unlike Setsuka.

One of the best things about Aira turning four was that she now knew what secrets were. So he could finally tell her about Setsuka without any worrying.

His little sister was the only person he could talk about Setsuka with, as her name has become taboo since that day two years ago, and everyone carried on as if their family never existed.

Everyone pretended that the village leader was not spending more time in front of his wife's name plate in the same logic that prevent any one from looking at the hearth, where Manake usually was.

The family's possessions were put in a chest and buried somewhere, a procedure Emutato only found out later on as he had been given a most severe scolding when he returned, resulting in him being shut in their tent for a whole month.

In addition to that, his parents told him that he must forget about Setsuka and her parents.

He had to agree as they threatened to never let him out of the tent, and his mother was also crying because she was so afraid that he would run off again.

The young boy did not like lying but he had to. He told himself that this was the best way because when he was older, he would leave his family, so it was best that he spend more time with them now. He did not want to leave them but the desire of being with Setsuka was equally strong, and he also though that he could visit them now and then after he left, as there were a few people who had done that.

"Will oniichan take Aira with him when he goes to find Setsuka-oneesan?" Aira suddenly said, tugging his sleeves.

"Aira…Aira must stay with papa and mama as they need you if I am gone." He began gently, but this resulted in his sister shaking her head firmly and grabbing onto his clothes even tighter.

"Aira wants to be with oniichan." The young child stated very simply, but firmly.

"Say 'I', Aira, 'I'." he corrected her automatically before he tried to reason with her. "But I will still return to the tribe, I am not going to be gone forever. Beside, you don't want papa and mama to be sad, do you?" (2)

"No, but why doesn't Setsuka-oneesan come back? Aira still…I still don't understand why she can't live here."

"I don't know why either." Emutato muttered with a deep sigh.

He once thought that he would soon understand everything when he grew up, but there were still so many questions that he was unable to answer, such as the whole business of being a celestial warrior. He loved Aira greatly, but these questions were often from her.

Some thing else that puzzled him deeply was why Yuki had to be separated from him too. In addition to him leaving the tribe in order to find Setsuka, he was also punished for playing with Yuki. Part of his promise also involved never seeing Yuki again.

He had to keep this promise because he now knew that they were constantly being spied upon.

A deep frown appeared as he saw the approaching group. He still preferred to avoid fighting if he could, especially when his younger sister was with him.

"Let's go back now, Aira." He said to her as he crouched down in front of her so that she could climb onto his back. Unlike Setsuka, Aira demanded him to carry her very often.

But he was still too late…

"You are still playing with girls and their toys." Some of these boys that once tormented Setsuka remarked out, changing their target.

Many of these boys were now young men, but they still resented Emutato greatly, and this was not just due to Setsuka. Emutato was often remarked upon for his rather delicate features and many of the girls that these boys liked would giggle about Emutato. What made matters worse in addition to him not caring about being part of their group was that he was also praised for his weaponry and riding skills. (3)

Smiling rather cruelly, one of the young men deliberately snatched the doll in Aira's hand from her.

"Please return it." Emutato said very calmly, although his tone showed his annoyance very clearly.

"So you can play with it?" one boy laughed out as he tossed the doll to another. "Come to think about it, this look a bit like her, doesn't it?"

"Because of the hair?" this was said with a laugh as they yanked at the doll's dark red hair, tearing a large chunk out.

Setsuka was worse then Emutato due to her fiery temper and even though their tribe was more open about female doing things, a girl that excelled in what a boy was meant to do naturally caused resentment among her peers.

The fact that they were good friends was also problematic.

"Give it back!" Aira sobbed out upon the mistreatment of their doll, as she was just four years old. "Oniichan… I want my doll back!"

"Oniichan will get it for you." He promised gently before he turned to these others again. "Give my sister her doll."

"What are you doing to do if I don't?" was the foolish reply, but the next sentence was even more unwise. "I wonder what 'she' is doing now. Probably lying in some gutter, as who would want to associate with such a monster?"

Emutato did not really pride himself as being good tempered, although he was glad that he was not as rash as Setsuka. But he was suddenly filled with an urge of doing something to these people who dared to insult Setsuka when she did nothing wrong. The anger grew as he recalled her tear stained face as well as how fragile she had been when she nestled against him.

"Don't ever say such a thing." He hissed as he slowly clenched his fist together. "Don't you dare…"

More then one let out a yell of great surprise before some of them suddenly went still, and his eyes seemed to be seeing past everything and into something that no one but that person could see.

Then they began to curse him.

"Monster! Abomination!"

But much to Emutato's surprise, they actually left without giving him any additional troubles.

"Oniichan, what just happened?" Aira asked as she watched the others quickly scrambling away.

"I don't really know." Emutato said truthfully.

Neither the two siblings saw the slight silver light that surrounded his left eye just then, nor how that eye suddenly turned milky before a black word slowly appeared in it.

Because he had been really angry, he did not realize that the slight heat he suddenly felt was not just due to his own emotions.

* * *

After the priestess of Genbu summoned Genbu with her seven celestial warriors, the Han tribe would be described as being greatly favoured by Genbu, as two celestial warriors were from there. The names of these two celestial warriors were carved out and placed just beneath the altar to Genbu in the tribal leader's tent.

But before all this happened, these two were both outcasts to the tribe, and one of them was almost killed.

Etodo and his wife: Yukeyana, remained sitting in the tribal leader's tent even after they heard the stories of the group of young men that consists someone who was old enough to know what the events had really meant.

"He is your son, so what do you wish to do?" the village leader asked simply.

He was an old man but his age did not really show until four years ago, when it appeared very rapidly and refused to leave.

"I… I do not believe what nessan and her husband believe." Etodo finally said bitterly. "I would like to, but I can't."

"Nor do I." Yukeyana whispered, temporarily halting her weeping. "But to think that our son is one of them!"

"I understand that feeling." The village leader said gently. "But we must do something about this."

"Emutato is coming back!" someone yelled out, causing shouts of "Run! Hide!"

The mother of the poor boy began to cry at this, as it was clear that most people in their tribe now knew what her son has become. There was nothing that she could do other then cursing fate for making one of her beloved child into one of the accursed beings.

Like Manake, she found it very difficult to accept the fact that her son would actually destroy the country. But she differed by believing it, that somehow he would be responsible and causes something without intending to.

Despite him not wanting or meaning too, he would still be the cause.

"I will deal with this." Etodo promised grimly as he stood up with his hand on the hilt of his sword.

The truth was that he didn't know what he had to do, other then knowing that he must do something. But a decision was made for him the moment he saw his son.

Etodo was not a particular well educated man, but he was still able to realise what the word in his son's eye meant.

The first unusual thing he noticed was that of a very familiar looking boy who was standing very near the tent close to this one, trying to listen to the conversation inside.

"I refuse to have the boy in our tent." The voice of his rather alien grandfather declared out. "My daughter abandoned us and went with him without our consent, so he is not my grandson."

"But my son did not marry your daughter, so he is not our responsibility." came the other argument.

Etodo did think of his past now and then: his father was wild and extremely fond of women, while his headstrong mother accepted his challenge of making him love her enough to ask for marriage. She moved into his family's tent even though they did not marry and all this naturally caused a lot of controversy.

But the most tragic thing was that their orphaned boy had nowhere to go when they died, just before he prepared to propose to her.

But why was he thinking of this now?

"…_and we started seeing strange things after we looked into his eye."_

Etodo still felt a deep pain as he understood the consequences of his son's power… abilities, as it would make him even more of an outcast.

All this made him even more certain of his actions.

"Emutato, your eye is wounded." He said in a cheerful tone that was very forced, and he began to wrap a piece of clothe over his son's eye, covering the accursed symbol. "We must hide…cover it." (4)

"Oh, that must be why it feels so weird." Emutato said innocently. "Papa, why is mama crying?"

"Mama…mama just is." He mumbled out.

As he watched his weeping wife gently made Aira release her hold on her brother, he wished that their daughter would give more resistance as he must do what he had to the moment Aira leaves.

"Emutato, we are going on a trip." Etodo said simply, firmly grabbing onto his son before he turned to address his wife. "I think it is better for you to take Aira back to our tent."

"What do you…what do you plan to do?" Yukeyana demanded. Unlike her husband, she was still uncertain in what she should do.

"I am going to take him to see her." Etodo whispered, the solution suddenly appearing. "To Setsuka."

"Papa, really?" Emutato examined out in great delight. "But I don't even know where she is!"

"I have ways to find her." Etodo said simply and unfortunately twelve was still an age where one believed in one's parents. "Go and wait for me by my horse."

"What do you really plan to do?" Yukeyana asked once more, she could barely restrain her hold on their daughter as little Aira wanted to go with her brother.

Emutato walked off happily as he thought that this would be a temporary visit, because he would explain their secret vow to his father- who must now understand if he was willing to take him to see her.

Or maybe the village leader changed his mind. Either way, he was really happy due to the mere prospect of seeing her soon.

"I am going to take Emutato to her since they are similar." Etodo said very bitterly. "Isn't this the best way? He cannot stay here, you know our law."

"Yes, perhaps this is the best solution." Yukeyana admitted, mistaking the real meaning behind his words. "They will be able to help him. But how would you know where they are?"

"Setsuka's mother is like my own sister so she has told me about her husband's family. I think I can manage to find them due to what she once told me." He lied quickly, not even astonished at how easy this became. "I'll arrange something to prevent anyone from suspecting that we are trying to help him escape.

"I'll think of something." He said grimly as he planted a kiss on her forehead, even though he desired to touch her lips. "I will accompany Emutato until he is safe- he won't be lonely at all."

* * *

While Emutato was very happy with the thought of seeing Setsuka, he could still sense that something was clearly wrong because his father was unusually quiet. Even more strange was the fact that the hands that held the rein were shaking more then a bit.

"Emutato," his father suddenly said, interrupting the questions of concern that would soon be asked. "You care about Setsuka very much, don't you?"

"I do," the young boy admitted. "I really do, papa."

"Then you will be glad to join her, won't you?" the horse suddenly came to a stop and from the edge of his vision, Emutato saw his father's other hand moving.

"Of course."

The sword swung forward only to slash through the now almost vacant spot in front of him. Following the chunks of pale blond hair that drifted to the ground, Etodo saw his son half crouching, half kneeling on the ground due to having a less graceful landing.

"Papa, what are you doing?" Emutato whispered out in horror. "Why are you doing this?"

As his father leapt down from his horse, he took an instinctive step backward.

"You are like her." Etodo finally spelt out very slowly. "You are another."

"Another what?" Emutato screamed out as he scrambled away from his father, whose sword was clearly pointing towards him.

"Don't be frightened, Emutato. Setsuka is waiting for you, and I will go with you too."

No one would deny that Emutato was greatly loved by his parents and his family was an extremely affectionate family. In addition to just being their son, it was very easy for them to take pride in him in so many ways.

But now Etodo intended to end his son's life, and then commit suicide, leaving his wife and little daughter behind.

This was all because of the legend of Genbu being interpreted in another way. Perhaps the best way to describe what Etodo felt was a form of possession. He was possessed with the ideas that he had been taught. He saw his son has having being transformed into a monster with the only way of stopping him being death.

As it was such a cruel yet necessary thing to him, he planned to kill himself- that would be his redemption.

Even though he could not live with himself at all after such a thing, he would still do it because he believed that to not do so would make many die. But most importantly, ending his son's life would spare him from any more pain.

"Setsuka…Setsuka is not dead!" Emutato yelled out, this being the first thing he could think of that could contradict his father's logic.

The only other thing he could do was running away, a temporary evasion as his father was obviously stronger and faster.

"Yuki! Yuki!" he screamed out even though he wasn't sure where exactly the wolf was, as it had been two whole years since he last called him. "Please, help me!"

His hand was grasped by his father and what scared him the most was that with the exception of the tears in his father's eyes and a very sad expression, his father did not seem to be very different. This was a contrast with the description of mad men that he has heard and be warned about.

"You are like Setsuka," Etodo explained very softly, crouching down in order to be on the same eye level. "You are a celestial warrior of Genbu too."

"But I won't harm the tribe! I won't do anything bad, I promise!" Emutato protested, trying to shake his father's grasp off. "Papa, I am going to leave the tribe when I am sixteen and marry Setsuka so I will be leaving anyway. Why can't we just pretend that nothing happened?"

"Because it is too late. Many others already saw the word in your eye." He continued in the same gentle voice that was no longer comforting. "Your eye is also cursed, we can see evil in it."

"But…"

"The law of our tribe requires you to be executed, but I won't let that happen to you. I will let you go with very little pain and then I will join you."

'No! I don't want to die!" Emutato pleaded out. "Papa…please!"

"This is the best way." Keeping on hand firmly on his son, Etodo raised his sword once again…

…Only to swing it at another direction due to the sudden pain from his elbow.

"Yuki!" Emutato cried out in relief as he clung onto his friend desperately. "I am so glad to see you!"

The wolf gave him a slight lick on the face before turning to growl at Etodo, hovering in front of the boy protectively.

Even though Yuki has become a grown wolf, he still failed once again. And this time, he was also injured due to his effort.

"Yuki!" Emutato immediately ran to the fallen creature, kneeling beside it. "I'll find herbs that can heal you, just wait.

"Papa, please don't do this." He whispered a final time as he bend forward protectively over Yuki.

"It will not hurt much." Was his father's gentle but firm reply.

In his desperation, Emutato suddenly thrust his hands before him, despite knowing how powerless it all was.

The young boy's mind was one of complete chaos- he cold hardly think let along try to come up with a solution. But he was certain of one single fact: he did not wish to die.

Streams of water somehow shot out from his finger and unlike the waters that would halt upon anything solid and then slide down, these bolt of waters were much harder as they did not stop even when they reached his father.

Emutato's scream of horror was soon joined by another.

Turning to the source of the sound, he saw his mother half crouching, on the ground with his sister's face tightly pressed against her bosom. But this attempt of shielding her from one of the worst crimes that could be committed was too late.

"Do you know what you have done?" Yukeyana whispered in great horror.

"I wish I don't know…" Emutato wanted to tell but he did not have any strength at all. "I really wish that I don't."

Yukeyana was still crying, but she actually managed to stand up and walk to her son, holding on the rein of the horse that ran back with her daughter clutching to her.

"Make sure that Aira will not see." She said simply as she went to her husband and picked up his sword. Much to her son's surprise, she stabbed it right over the wound his strange power had caused.

"Suicide…your father went mad in his attempt of trying to kill you." She whispered. "I will tell them that"

"Mama…"

"I do not forgive you, Emutato, and I don't know if I ever will." She said bitterly, but there was a slight softness in her eyes as she looked at her son. "Yet I don't want you to die, even if you are the one who commit and will commit all these crimes.

"I do not think the tribe will peruse you after all this, if Setsuka was only exiled then I will demand the same."

"I…" Emutato wanted nothing more then to clung onto her for comfort but he knew that he didn't even have the right to address her as 'mama' any more. He could thank her but that seemed to deny the past completely.

"I will stay away from our tribe now so I won't harm anyone again." He promised- that was the only thing he could say.

But even this was like a lie.

"Mama, where is oniichan going?" Aira asked innocently as she saw her brother turning away after he knelt beside their father one last time. "And why isn't papa getting up?"

"Aira, I am leaving…going way." He informed her gently, not even standing within a distance where he might be able to touch her. "You will be a good girl for mama, right?"

"Aira want to go with oniichan…" the little girl was forced to stop when she got her wish- she was suddenly thrust into the arms of her brother.

"It is better for you to look after her." Though she was forcing herself to be calm, Yukeyana felt as if her heart was literally breaking. She was to lose all her family in this single day without any pre-warning!

"I am not even sure whether I can survive!" he whispered urgently as he covered Aira's ears.

"Setsuka was a celestial warrior of Genbu, you were her constant companion. Now you are celestial warrior and your sister is the one who is always with you." Yukeyana reasoned, bending down to give her daughter a gentle kiss on the forehead before she finally whispered out her farewell.

"Good bye…" Emutato's words trailed off due to the bitter realization that this might be the last time he would see her.

But he was still unable to address her as 'mama.'

She left on his father's horse along with his father, while both Yuki and Aira stood beside him. As he watched her leave, he was starting to become more aware of everything.

He loathed himself, but even after having committed the worst crime he still wished to live. The knowledge that it was unintended and in pure self defense did lessen his own guilt, only to make him resent his fate even more.

Despite what Hekyune told Setsuka and him more then a year ago, he could not stop this rising bitterness against being him being born as a celestial warrior. It was this fate that made his loving father wanting to kill him, as well as making him responsible for his own father's death.

* * *

Some whispered that the land was cursed because the weather was getting unnaturally colder with the passing of each season. At the very least his own tribe thought so.

He watched them leave, seeing his mother walking forward without even looking around. That still hurt him even though he has not seen him since that accursed day.

Time passed but he had no idea about the exact amount since he had very little contact with the remaining Ka tribe. While they might not believe that they should kill a celestial warrior on sight, he was still regarded as a cursed figure as he was said to have driven his father into suicide.

Out of all these people there were only two friendly faces: Boraate and her son Chamuka, because he managed to save the little boy some time ago, although they could not be overly friendly due to the rest of their tribe.

But he could get by and that was really all he could ask for right now.

Yuki used to hunt for them as the only weapon he had was a small dagger, therefore he would search for herbs, and if they were lucky then they would have supplies that lasted more then one day.

After he saved Chamuka, the grateful mother gave one of her late husband's bow to him along with a cloak that he gave to Aira, so that she could accompany him when she wanted to. The bow helped them to have more food as he could hunt too, although he didn't really enjoy archery anymore as he was very reluctant to unwrap the bandages around his eyes.

"Oniichan, are you going to the Ka tribe today?"

A smile immediately appeared as he turned to face his little sister. He explained their situation to the best of his abilities and he had been truly astonished when Aira told him: "But I don't mind being with Oniichan at all, and I really know that oniichan is not a bad person" after his story.

Although he has not been entirely truthful because he omitted the full role he played in their father's death.

If it wasn't for Aira then he would have went mad long ago. Even a non-talkative person needed to talk to some one and gain a reply.

"We have some extra furs so I thought that I would try to trade it with Boraate. You need a new dress," He informed her as he automatically straightened her cloak for her, "your dress is getting much too small."

"What about oniichan?" she asked after she got over her delight at the prospect of having new cloth.

"This will last a bit longer." He said a bit grimly, carefully hiding the hole at one of the elbow.

Their cloths were still in the cut and style of their native tribe as that was what was made for them. He still wasn't sure whether it was out of goodwill, or because they didn't want others to mistake him as being part of the Ka tribe. (5)

He has tried to find that chest which contained the clothes of Setsuka and her family but he has not been successful yet.

"Can I come with oniichan?" his little sister implored out.

"To see Chamuka?"

The slight blush confirmed his answer.

It was quite clear that his little sister liked the young boy but he wasn't sure how serious this was as she still seemed quite young- although he and Setsuka had only been ten years old when they made their vow.

He didn't know how old they were, but he could not be sixteen yet because Setsuka has still not come. Even though Aira was growing up, she must still be quite young because there was no way that Setsuka would not come.

The exchange he had with the Ka tribe was so brief that he could not work out how many years had passed and he was also too cowardly to ask them. Right now his belief that Setsuka would one day come was the other thing that gave him hope along with Aira's presence.

If he was already sixteen then that meant Setsuka was dead, because he refused to doubt the possibility of her breaking their promise.

"Aira, do you like Boraate and the Ka tribe as well as Chamuka?" he asked her, who now walked beside him more often then being carried by him. "If you…"

"I like Oniichan the best." She yelled out, clinging onto him even more. "I want to stay with oniichan."

He should really hand her to the Ka tribe now, and he knew that Boraate would take care of her. Unlike him, she was not regarded as accursed in anyway by them.

The life he lived was not a suitable one for a growing girl, she should really be with other people. He and Setsuka would also have an unconventional life no matter what. Time might be running out as he did hear that the Ka tribe was thinking about leaving the place as his people did.

But he didn't know whether he could mange without her because hope alone was not enough.

Just a bit longer, he decided, he would let Aira stay with him a just for a few more weeks.

"Of course you are not going anywhere." Emutato said softly, almost angry at himself, yet feeling deeply relieved. "You'll be staying with Oniichan and Yuki."

_1 Voice is one of the character songs of Tamahome._

* * *

_2 I don't know why but I can just see Aira addressing herself in third person when she was younger and so Hikitsu would correct her._

_3 I think this is a logical reason of why Emutato would be so unpopular with the rest of his tribe despite the fact that he is really polite. So I think it is partly because parents and other girls are quite fond of him, but I think the main reason will be because he does not care about what others think of him that much, which would kind of make them more bitter._

_4 I think out of all the celestial warriors of Genbu, Hikitsu have the most hard to conceal symbol (well, he and the real Urumiya.) Because everyone else's symbol is at somewhere rather private: breast; back; stomach; sole of the feet etc._

_5 To be honest I am quite curious about that. I mean, Hikitsu and Aira was sort of abandoned by their tribe but they still seemed to have got clothes that are in the style of their own tribe (his clothing is actually quite different from Tomite's clothing.) I guess this is my explanation._

* * *

_**Author's Note: Once again, the biggest problem I have in writing this chapter is the reaction of his tribe, and his own parents. Well, his parents did abandon he and Aira although it is possible that they didn't want to, but was forced to consent with the rest of the tribe. Truth be told, I quite like how I portrays Yukeyana, as I think her reaction is quite realistic (?). I think as someone who believes that the celestial warriors would destroy the world, she would be upset and she does think that he will bring danger, but because he is her son, she doesn't want him to be harmed. As for Etodo…I think he is not in his full mind when he made the decision, I think him having looked into Emutato's eye sort of affected him. He made his decision even though he was not emotionally calm.**_

_**I am not doing very well with the next chapters as it is still unfinished after ages so I have no idea when I would update it, but I do know what will happen: Takiko and Tomite will finally come out and they will meet Setsuka. Hatsui will probably come out too, but I better make my warning now: I don't think Hatsui will have much a role in my story.**_

* * *


	4. Chapter 4

_**Author's Note:**__** Hurray! Another chapter done! Unfortunately I haven't got the next chapter started yet. I just want to let people know my progress, so they won't get expectations or anything.**_

_

* * *

_

"I can't let anyone hurt me again,

_I'll take fate into my own hands."_

_(Blue storm) (1)_

Even though Takiko has found three celestial warriors, only two out of these three were actually accompanying her. Due to his own pride along with a strong resentment at his fate, Rumido still refused to travel with her.

Right now, the three of them were in a town that failed them to provide any information, something that was becoming quite common.

"Tomite, didn't you say that your tribe knew two celestial warriors?" Takiko suddenly asked.

"They are from the Han tribe, who used to be our neighbours." he corrected. "But they were both exiled and no one knows where exactly they are for certain."

"If we know what they look like…then maybe we can find them easier." Hatsui suggested rather timidly.

"I know what 'Hikitsu' looks like but as for the other celestial warrior…" at this Tomite gave a slight sigh. "I was only five when she was exiled. I don't even know what her celestial name is."

"But you know that it is a woman?" Takiko pointed out.

"Because she is their village leader's daughter." Tomite said. "I guess she would be middle aged as I always remember their village leader as a really ancient person." (2)

"So we just have to find someone who speaks with an accent if we cannot see anyone wearing the clothes of the Han tribe." Takiko reasoned, recalling what Tomite once said about the nomadic tribe- they were often seen as barbaric and even though some might try to hide their origin, their accent often betray their identity.

"Hey where did Hatsui go?" Tomite suddenly yelled out, forgetting their attempt of using their given names instead of their names as celestial warriors.

"You are going to get bald soon." The priestess of Genbu said with a rather undignified roll of her eyes. "He's just over there." (3)

There was a small crowd beside them that was growing in size and it seemed that their younger companion became curious too, although he was still too shy to push himself to the very front.

Three people were at the very centre of the crowd: a man and a woman of a similar age, while a slightly older men stood between them.

All three were dressed in a rather unusual style- their clothes were a mixture of clothes from various regions.

The situation was very clear- the younger of the two men had issued a challenge against the women as he was brandishing his weapons: a pair of twin axes at her.

Takiko felt a strange connection toward the woman but she simply attributed it to the fact that it was because the woman was unconventional as well- she was holding a weapon too.

The last man differed as he had no weapon other than a small dagger- although this was clearly a last resort as his long robes indicated that he was not a fighting man.

"Alright, this is what we will do." The elder man began to the other very calmly. "You will have a match and you will be able to take over her position in our troop if you win."

The woman snort at this and paused in her task of winding her dark red hair up. "Not that he can win but Soichi, do you honestly think that this idiot is not going ruin us by taking my position?"

The other would have charged forward if the man called Soichi did not raise his hand.

"But if she wins then you will not challenge her until at least half a year later."

"Why half a year? It used to be three months!"

"Because it is clear that you are simply wasting our time! You keep on losing." The woman sneered out, taking a step forward and raising her weapon- a spear. "Soichi and I actually have a lot of work to do. That is why I am not even going to play with you by using my sword."

"They must be part of a circus." Hatsui informed the other two, almost proud that he could answer the question that they did not know.

But this was not an act as the resentment and annoyance shown by the two involved were clearly real.

The fight did not last very long because the woman easily dominated over her opponent. She soon made him lose his grips on his weapons so that she could knock him onto the ground with the butt of her spear.

"You cannot beat me and at the rate you practise you won't ever be able to do so." She said very coldly. "And don't you dare try and assault me at night times because I will kill anyone that dares to come near my bed when I am lying on it."

Her sneer increased when the reply to her words was clearly that of an insult. Crouching down, she hoisted him up and at out: "Your father took me in and for his sake I let you remain in the circus, but if you go too far then I will throw you out."

"Setsuka, I think I will handle the rest." Soichi said as he placed his hand on her shoulders. After a slight exchange of glances, the woman nodded and released her hold.

"We will be getting a new member in our family soon and I think that you should be the one to welcome her. Due to what happened to her, it will also be good if you can teach her some basic weaponry so that she can defend herself."

A smile appeared on the woman's face and Takiko was sure that the expression that followed was that of fond exasperation, just like what her "oba" would say whenever she was caught in doing something rather boyish. (4)

"We are leaving tomorrow, Soichi." She said simply.

"Yes, but there is still a gap between our departure."

It was fortunate that Setsuka left as the next lot of insults made Takiko blush and she immediately covered Hatsui's ears.

Soichi merely smiled before he suddenly struck the other on the face, earning a loud cheer from the onlookers who were clearly enjoying this free performance.

"Setsuka was right, you only remain with us because of your late father, we would have thrown you out long ago due to the troubles you cause if it wasn't for him." His calm words were actually much more scary.

The crowd scattered once they realised that the free entertainment was over, although some stayed behind to talk to Soichi- who seemed to be the ringmaster.

"Yes, we are leaving tomorrow." Soichi said politely. "Even though this is one of the best towns we've ever stayed in.

"As for where we are going," he had to wait a bit before he was easily audible as his words naturally caused a loud cheer. "We plan to travel to Ifurei."

"That is the place where the great shaman is!" Tomite cried out eagerly. "Takiko, we should go there!"

His loud words caused many to turn to their direction, making Hatsui hide behind Takiko. The trio became even more nervous when Soichi approached them.

"We can help you three in getting there." He announced, his tone very friendly. "Surely it is much better to travel with a large group."

"Thank you for the offer but…" Tomite began cautiously, as their reception in Hatsui's town made him rather weary.

"I will never intrude on you three's privacy." Soichi promised. "You might all be very capable but the road is an extremely dangerous place and there are many bandits around."

Even though his tone was still rather light, they detected true sincerity and concern in it.

"If we travel with you…" Takiko began slowly. "Will you be able to make sure that your words will be kept?"

"If Setsuka and I both agree on something then our wishes would usually be obeyed as we are the ringmasters" he promised them with full confidence.

* * *

The members of the troop/circus were mostly occupied with packing, although Setsuka was paring with a young girl. She was using a sword and she was still relatively skilled, but both Takiko and Tomite could tell that she might end up at a disadvantage if she had to fight with a sword for a very long time.

"Soichi." She acknowledged him with a brisk nod, not even stopping. "It's your turn next."

"That can come later, I have something to discuss with you first." He said as he tactfully dismissed the other girl by the reminder of her still uneaten meal.

"You are so annoying, Soichi." Setsuka said in an affectionate voice once he explained everything. "You know very well that your words are obeyed by all, especially me."

"But Setsuka, I do listen to you as well." Soichi protested, only to earn another roll of eyes from her.

"When do you make a decision that requires me to argue with you about it?"

"There is…"

"That does not count as that is our private business. They can stay for as long as they want, I do not mind. However," she suddenly hardened her voice. "They must work like everyone, even he does some work."

"What do we have to do?" Takiko finally spoke as she could see that the other two has finished their discussion.

"Just take part in our performance or help us to run the show if you can not perform." Soichi deliberately smiled gently at Hatsui upon saying this before he turned to Takiko with a frown on his face. "You do not have to answer this but where are you from? I have never seen such an outfit before and your accent…"

"Soichi, you can not have knowledge of all the accents and outfits in the world." Setsuka interrupted. "Beside, where can she be from if she is not from this world?"

"Isn't the answer rather easy? She might be from…"

"I never thought that you are a believer of these foolish tales. Soichi, are you not a scholar?" her tone was very crisp and she indicated her refusal at continuing this topic by leaving them in a rather abrupt manner.

"Setsuka, you are still so impulsive, always displaying your emotions." Soichi muttered, shaking his head.

"What do you think of these stories of Genbu?" Takiko asked rather carefully.

"I? I do not know if I really believe in it, but I think regardless of everything, we must remember that the celestial warriors are human too." Soichi answered slowly. "I do not think that it is fair to blame them for the disasters that will follow because they might just be at the wrong place at the wrong time. Is it really fair to blame the messenger just because the news he brought for you is not to your liking?"

* * *

Takiko had to change her clothes and this was partly because it was too conspicuous, but it was mainly due to the fact that they did not fit with the story Soichi made up for them: that Tomite and her were two siblings from the nomadic tribe.

"Are such stories really necessary?" Takiko muttered as she watched Soichi reminding everyone about their role before their arrival in a small town.

It was clear that Soichi practically ran the whole circus: arranging their schedules and performances; keeping and making peace within the group; storing and distributing their money; making up stories for everyone and helping them to maintain it by rehearsing with them individual, even correcting their accent.

"Soichi likes to have his fun." Setsuka commented.

She was now dressed in the clothes of one of the smaller colonies near Sairou, and her hair was even decorated in their fashion.

"Although this benefits everyone else too." Setsuka continued. "It makes us more exotic, which pleases the audience. We've gained so much more money ever since Soichi took control. It is true that our audiences might discover that we are lying but most of them simply do not care, we are just faces who entertain them at a certain period.

"But this is not just for their benefit, it is good for us too. Not everyone desires this profession and Soichi's stories provide them with a way to forget about their reality. Perhaps I have been guilty of doing this myself." But much to Takiko's disappointment, she did not continue to talk about herself, she gestured to the girl who had joined them on the same day as Takiko and her companions instead. The girl did not seem to be over twelve years old, but she must have suffered some traumatic experiences as she was very withdrawn.

"She has no father while her mother abandoned her a year ago. She only joins us because she has no where to go other then the streets. I think she is much happier in pretending that she is a beloved daughter who only loses her happy family due to bandits."

"But this is a lie."

"It is more pretty. Takiko…most of us are here because this is the only path that we have- we are the outcasts. We do not have a proper place at all and this is often not the result of our own choice. Exiled…orphaned…abandoned…we simply don't have a way to fit back into the social hierarchy other then being at the very bottom.

"And who would want to be at that position? This is better than prostitution or beggary, but to an extent it is worse: we are not even on the social ladder."

They were suddenly interrupted by a yell of frustration from Tomite, who was trying to change his accent under the instruction of Soichi.

"But why should I try to conceal it?" Tomite demanded out once more.

"Because this will help you if you don't want people to know that you are from the nomadic tribe or even Hokkan."

"Although there are people like Soichi too," Setsuka continued, a slight smile appearing. "Who chooses to leave their position in society for a much worse one."

Her fingers lovingly caressed the sword she carried and Takiko saw that the sheath had a picture of a phoenix on it. Later on, Tomite would tell her that it must be a depiction of Suzaku- the ruling deity of Konan. (5)

They stopped their conversation this time because it was Setsuka's turn of supervising the people in the circus. Her job was to oversee everyone's weaponry skills even as she practised with individuals. She also helped others to perform riding tricks due to being a very skilled rider herself.

Setsuka had also expressed a great interest in Takiko's naginata as there was a slight resemblance to spears, which was her preferred weapons. Takiko learnt that Setsuka had some training for all the eighteen weapons from this troop but with the exception of the spear, the sword and the bow and arrow, they were clearly limited to the skills of performances, she could not really fight with them in real life.

She was also very skilled in the riding tricks the circus performed and this was mainly due to the bond she had with her horse. Unlike the others, this horse was her personal properly, having arrived with her.

"Only Soichi and the oldest ones were here the day she joined." Someone said when they were having a well deserved dinner with both Soichi and Setsuka absent. By this time, both Takiko and Tomite were comfortable enough to share in the gossips with the rest.

"They have both been here for a very long time then?" Tomite asked when he finally finished his big mouthful of food.

"It is more then a decade and I think he arrived just a year before her." Someone else supplied. "The former ringmaster always says that he almost made the greatest mistake in his whole life by turning Soichi away, since the troop only performed weaponry tricks at that time."

"Setsuka was different though, she already had trainings with both the bow and the sword, although she refused to say how she had these trainings." Another added. "Our former ringmaster taught her how to use a spear since that was his preferred weapon and Setsuka clearly liked the spear much more."

"I think only Soichi knows about her past." This was said by one of the oldest member of the troop. "Due to the state of her arrival we naturally couldn't ask her about what had happened, and now Soichi uses his position to ensure that we do not bother her with questions about her past."

Now that she thought about it, Takiko was sure that there was a special light in Soichi's eyes whenever she saw him looking at Setsuka or mentions her. Yet this could easily be interpreted as reasons other then romantic love. Takiko also had too much other stuff to worry about- the main one being locating the rest of the celestial warriors.

* * *

The troop tended to stay in the cheapest inn and only order two large empty rooms- they would provide the beddings themselves.

After having travelled and stayed in many towns with them, Takiko began to notice Setsuka's ritual. Every time they reached their new lodging, Setsuka would reverently take out three wooden plates and placed them beside her pillow.

During many nights, Takiko would find Setsuka kneeling in front of them, as if she was talking to someone.

Since she has heard about such a practise in other parts of her world, Takiko knew what they meant. She also guessed rightly that one must be for one of her parents since she could recognise the familiar kanji of Setsuka's last name.

Takiko found Setsuka kneeling in front of the three plates once more on the night before their arrival in Ifurei, but she was weeping this time.

"Oh, did I wake you up?" Setsuka asked, making a move to wipe her tears before she stopped herself with a slight laugh. "No, why do I bother when I will soon continue crying?"

"I don't mean to disturb you." Takiko said apologetically.

"I know." Setsuka said. "You have no doubt heard many gossips about me. I still cannot understand why my past is of such an interest to everyone just because I refuse to tell anyone other then Soichi.

"Today is the day my mother died, and two days later will be the day my father and my…fiancé died."

"I really am very sorry." Takiko said once again, after all, what else could one say in such a situation?

"It is not your fault at all." Setsuka said gently. "But this is why I have been behaving like this."

The soft knocking made Setsuka smile and she draped a robe over her night gown before she went to open the door.

"It will be Soichi." She said with full confidence just before she opened the door to confirm this. "He knows that I have difficulties sleeping on this night."

The two of them went down to the main room and not knowing why, Takiko decided to follow them after she took hold of her naginata, even though she did not even think about changing or binding her hair properly.

Like numerous other times in this world, she felt as if someone or something was calling to her…commanding her.

* * *

The main room was empty since it was the middle of the night and this made Takiko's spying all the more difficult.

Soichi sat on one end of the table and he seemed a bit disappointed upon seeing Setsuka seating herself on the other end. Like most of the other females in the troop, Setsuka untied her hair and only used a ribbon to gather it back. The loose hair framing her face made her appear more gentle then usual.

"You had your hair almost completely loose when we first met. There were ribbons here and there." Soichi commented softly with a slight gesture. "But it has been such a long time since you did that." (6)

"A long time since I wore my proper clothes." Setsuka said rather dryly as she pushed her long hair back. "I do not like wearing my hair that way as they bring back too many memories. But even more importantly is the fact that I do not want people to recognise me as being from there."

"Setsuka, regardless of what you did I would not change what I feel for you." Soichi began, only to be interrupted by Setsuka- who smashed her fist onto the table.

"I never did anything wrong at all!" she snapped. "But I became an outcast due to…"

Takiko was almost leaning forward as it seemed that Setsuka would actually reveal answers that she had been wanting, but Setsuka realised what she was saying at the very last moment.

"I will never tell anyone why I was exiled and condemned by my tribe." She vowed firmly before she turned to Soichi with a gentle smile. "Although I won't be surprised if you already worked it out."

"From the way you act I think I can." Soichi admitted. "Especially your unusually strong prejudice about the story of Genbu and the possibility of the three of them being involved in such a thing. But I swear, I will not care even if what I think is true."

"I will not marry you, Soichi. No matter what happens, I will not marry you." Setsuka stated very bluntly. "Remember what I told you when I learnt of his death. I do not desire marriage because I want security or protection- you know that I am very capable. The only reason I will desire marriage is because I love that person."

"You were only ten years old, Setsuka!" Soichi's voice was actually raising. Takiko had easily decided that Socihi was a very calm and controlled figure, a bit like Souren. He watched over the troops and dealt with any outsiders in a very friendly tone, and the only tell tale sign of him being angry was the slight alteration of his tone.

"And it was not your fault that he died. You do not have to be a widow for his sake."

"Do not insult me, Soichi!" she yelled back. "Of course I know that what happened to my parents and him is not my fault at all. But how many times do I have to tell you this? I refuse to marry anyone- even you- because Emutato is the only one I desire to have such a relationship with. Yes, I was ten years old but I loved him then and I still love him now."

"Everyone will hear us, although I think everyone already knows." He said with a bitter laugh. "Setsuka...do you remember how you used to wake up due to nightmares when you were only a child? I had been the one who sat beside you and held your hand the whole night. I think I may have started to love you since then."

"I do." Setsuka actually placed her hand over his. "I love you as an elder brother ever since the day you looked after me. You have always been someone who I trust."

"But that is not good enough for you to marry me, is it?"

"I only wish to marry Emutato. I loved him for a very long time and I knew that I want to marry him when he asked me to, when we were both only ten years old. The love that I bore for him did not leave even though I was forced to leave him. It actually grew. I love Emutato the way my mother and father loved each other."

"Maybe I am just as foolish as you. I continue to love you even though I know that it is impossible. I don't even know how..."

Takiko did not hear what Soichi said next as it was interrupted by very loud screams that came from above. Then there were loud steps coming toward them.

There was no time to think other then running in.

"Takiko, what is going on?" Setsuka demanded as she hurriedly stood up.

"I am not sure." Takiko admitted, keeping a tight hold on her naginata. "But I think something is horribly wrong."

Luckily for them, the first person who entered the room was Tomite, but he was actually slightly injured.

"We are being attacked! Hien is here with a bunch of soldiers." He muttered out as Takiko quickly caught him. "It was all so quick! I suddenly heard screams and when I opened my eye..."

"What is happening to the rest of us?" Setsuka demanded.

"They were being killed. I am sorry but I could not help them, I had to make sure that Takiko is safe because I could hear screaming from the other room as well. Hatsui is somewhere upstairs in his basket, so he should be safe."

Setsuka immediately headed to the door, only to be pulled back by Soichi.

"Do not rush into things!" he hissed out. "You don't even have any weapon! We need to find a way for you to get your weapons first."

The door was thrown open and a bunch of soldiers burst in, although their leader was absent.

"So this is the so called priestess?" one of the soldiers leered out. "She does not seem dangerous at all. More like a little girl playing with her father's knife."

"Pah, this circus is surprisingly weak. The rest should be finished soon."

"What...what did you do to them?" Setsuka demanded, shaking off Soichi's restrictive hold.

At the sight of a fully grown woman whose body was naturally slightly exposed due to being in sleep attire, more then one's eyes lit up.

"They deserve their fate for being so careless as there was not a single guard. You, we might spare, although this is certainly not a proper position. You might as well lie down now, since that will be what you will be required to do in the camp." Saying so, he actually took a step toward her.

Since she had a weapon and was not injured, Takiko naturally took a step forward but much to her surprise, she was jerked back by a grab on the collar.

"Setsuka..." she began in surprise.

Her surprise quickly transformed into shock because Setsuka actually slapped her on the face very hard without any explanation before she turned to Soichi, who didn't even have time to reproach her. "Give me your dagger."

"You are going to go up against more then half a dozen people with only a dagger?"

"Oh but it is not me." She answered rather strangely as she stabbed herself on the arm with it. "For the first time in my life I understand why I was cast out as it seems that the priestess and her celestial warriors are the bringers of disasters.

"Perhaps if I was not exiled then my tribe would now be dead." By now, she was kneeling down and writing on the floor with her own blood. Takiko could recognise most of these words: they were all the names of wild beasts. (7)

"Enough with this trickery." One of the soldiers snapped and he placed a hand onto Setsuka's shoulder, actually trying to yank her outer robe off.

"You have forced me to do what I really do not wish to do again." Setsuka said and no one was certain just who she was addressing to.

The first indication of the animals' arrival was their growl, as they all moved with the natural silence of a hunter.

"I wish for all of these people to die." Setsuka announced, gesturing to the soldier as she stroked the fur of the tiger that went to crouch beside her. "You can understand all that I say, right? My weapon... I want my weapon."

They naturally did all she commanded as they were conjured from her blood for the purpose of performing her will.

The soldiers were easily dispatched because they were taken by surprise, and both Takiko and Tomite used this time to recover.

"What is this…" Soichi muttered.

"I am a celestial warrior of Genbu." Setsuka said grimly with a rather disturbing smile on her face, it was as if someone forced her face to remain that way. "Do you still want to marry me?"

"I do." Soichi said simply without any hesitation.

"You are a fool." Setsuka whispered.

* * *

Hien arrived at the same time as the tiger that arrived with Setsuka's spear. Without saying anything, Hien sliced his sword through the tiger without any difficulty.

But Setsuka already has her spear in her hand.

"Who are you?" Setsuka whispered as she touched the chain of multi coloured beads on her weapon. The chain of beads was tied onto her spear so that they would add a visual affect when she displayed her weaponry that made her performance even more appealing. "Why did you do this to us?"

"We are seeking the celestial warriors and the priestess. Since you hid them, you will die." Hien said simply.

"You will die." Setsuka said grimly and with a hard yank, she jerked the chain of bead off and threw it to the other end of the wall. "I will kill you for what you have done." (8)

She was very good with her spear and her rage helped her even more. Sizing the opportunity, Takiko launched an attack from the other side while Tomite was preparing himself. (9)

Despite being very hot blooded, Hien did know when he should retreat and today happened to be one of these times.

"I will kill you all next time." He vowed as he left.

Ignoring the rest of them, Setsuka went to crouch down beside Soichi.

"Are you alright?"

"I am fine." For a brief moment he smiled very tenderly at her before his voice hardened. "Setsuka, go and apologise to Takiko for what you did and said."

"I am not a child you can order around anymore, Soichi!" she snapped back, her voice finally familiar. "I will not apologise as I am not sorry for stating the truth."

"It was not her fault. For all we know, it might be due to you as well, since you are a celestial warrior too!"

Setsuka dropped his hand along with her spear and she actually started to laugh- but it was a rather hysterical laughter as tears were running down her face at the same time.

"Yes, I agree with that! Soichi, you always want to know why I was exiled by my tribe, I will give you an answer now!" saying so, she actually ripped her gown in order to reveal the single black word there. She then spoke as if she was spitting each word out. "Urumiya! I was only ten years old when this happened to me. As a result, my own people wanted to kill me as they believe that I would destroy Hokkan. I would have been killed if it was not for my mother, who threatened to kill herself and curse the tribe by doing so.

"For the sake of being a celestial warrior I lost everything! My loving tribe casted me out in a snow storm along with my parents. My rather frail mother died, and so did Emutato- who went after us.

"On our way to my father's kin…my father was killed by bandits due to protecting me. Now all these people from the circus, who are the closest thing I have to a family, have been killed because of this."

"I…" Takiko and Tomite knew that they shouldn't speak but they could not help but to feel guilty as it was their decisions that lead to this. What made matters worse was that they knew these people quite well by now.

"Apologies will not bring them back so don't say anything." Setsuka snapped as she went upstairs.

* * *

The innkeeper wanted them to be out of his range of vision as soon as possible due, but he also had to tolerate their presence for a bit longer in order for them to bury the rest of their people.

Despite the weight of the bag that Soichi put into his hand, the innkeeper continued to glare at them. The fact that Setsuka continued to ignore him seemed to be an indication of how much he was affected.

Standing in front of the fire, Takiko couldn't help but to feel guilty at what she and Tomite had indirectly caused. This tragedy would never have happened if they didn't choose to stay with the band. But they never once thought that the men from Kutou would be this bloody.

Setsuka was weeping and so was Soichi, they have known some of these people for years, while others were like a new siblings that they were prepared to love. Soichi was holding onto Setsuka and she actually allowed him to do so.

"I know that apologies cannot bring them back but we are still so sorry." Takiko whispered out again, when the sad ritual was finally done.

Setsuka didn't say anything, but she didn't look away either. When she finally spoke, her voice was no more then a whisper because she had little strength left. "If you really feel bad then there is one thing that you can do for me."

"What is it?"

She gave a quick smile before she suddenly brought her hand down to deliver a punch onto Soichi. The blow was delivered so quickly that the other didn't even know that she did this to him.

"Take him to some inn before you three go on your own way. This will be a very grim task but I would like you to collect all of our possessions as well. Put it beside him so he can see them and have some money to let him decide what he should do."

"But where are you going?" Takiko demanded. After all, she was the priestess of Genbu.

The elder woman gave a careless shrug as she gently picked up Soichi- even though he was rather tall, his build was quite lean as he was not a fighting man while she was constantly doing labour.

"I do not know." She admitted. "But I do know that I am not going to travel with you or Soichi. I will face whatever will come myself."

"But…" Takiko began, only to be interrupted.

"My father told me that the celestial warriors are meant to save their country but I don't think I can believe him when I, along with you have only caused miseries. Nor do I really care for these people who condemn me." Setsuka whispered quietly. "So why should I go with you and try to help the people of Hokkan?"

"But he cares for you so much." Hatsui suddenly said very quietly and the matter of fact tone actually made Setsuka halt when neither what Takiko or Tomite said could. "So why are you leaving him?"

"It was the emotions behind his words that caused Setsuka to be affected so strongly, as it was the voice of one who cared for someone greatly only to have them perform an act of betrayal. (10)

"He does love me." Setsuka admitted. "But I can never love him back the way he desires. If I can not do this then I should not stay with him- especially when I am a danger. I have already caused the death of one who desires to marry me. I do not wish to add another to that number."

"But I think he would much rather have you stay beside him." Takiko pointed out, now thinking of her own father.

But Setsuka responded by shaking her head again.

* * *

It seemed that the least they could do was to obey what Setsuka asked them to. Setsuka still departed once she gathered her own possessions.

Tomite decided that he would try to find her after they first find a suitable inn, while Takiko and Hatsui would stay with Soichi until he woke up in order to deliver Setsuka's message.

"Tell him to go back to his home and family, he shouldn't be an outcast when no one forced him to leave."

Takiko was grateful that she had sometime to think as she simply did not know what she should do. She has found more then half of the celestial warriors but only half out of these four were willing to follow her. She also felt that Setsuka would be different from Uruki- she would not suddenly reappear and disappear.

Their chances seem to become worse when Tomite entered with a rather dejected look.

"I lost her." He admitted. "She knows the city much better then me."

"I don't think finding her will be much use anyway." Takiko admitted rather sadly. "I doubt that she will join us."

"I think the only thing we can do is to search for the other and hope that we can meet her again." Tomite said.

That was the only thing they could do in their situation, because they had no other choice.

* * *

Setsuka's companions were not the only suffers due to knowing a celestial warrior. Aira was now embodied in ice due to having been caught between two celestial warriors.

"I should have given her over to Borate when I first had the opportunity." Emutato muttered again. He wasn't sure who he was talking to- himself, Yuki or his sister, only that they were words to one who could not answer.

Yet he still said these words out aloud because not doing so was much more frightening- his world was already too quiet.

He knew that he was clearly older then sixteen but he dealt with this by coming up with various excuses for Setsuka's late arrival. Perhaps she was facing difficulties since it would be much more troublesome for her to travel from Konan to Hokkan. Maybe her kin was unable to accompany her and therefore prevented her from travelling as it would be too controversial to let a girl travel alone, even if she was unconventional to begin with.

He had to believe this as she was the only one left, because even Aira abandoned him.

"She will come any day from now on." He said out aloud, patting Yuki on the head.

He and Setska spun such pretty pictures base on strings of their imagination but the materials they used were much too fine because they were easily broken by the real world.

They first vowed that they would meet one another as soon as she turned sixteen and initially he thought that he would leave his family and live with Setsuka as her husband in Konan or maybe wonder around a bit, and he would occasionally visit his family. He had been so sure that they would not remain angry with him forever about his decision of marrying Setsuka.

That shattered when he was discovered to be a celestial warrior. His plan then changed slightly although he was still rather optimistic. Aira would go and live in the Ka tribe once Setsuka came and they would visit her, although it would not be that often since they were both celestial warriors.

Now he had no where to go. His mother did not seem to have forgiven him yet since she left without even looking back, while his beloved sister was dead due to his own fault.

A sudden pain appeared and he immediately placed his hand over his right eye. He did not need to take off the cloth he wound over his eye and look into a pool of water to know that the accursed symbol has appeared again.

Maybe this was an indication that someone was coming, as his eye often felt that way when he met Chamuka.

Yet it never hurt this much before.

Maybe it was because there was more then one person. Even though he greatly wished to get Aira out of her ice grave and give her a proper burial, he still hoped that it was Setsuka instead of Chamuka, if there was only one person.

He now knew that everything was not just going to be alright with the arrival of Setsuka because too much has happened since the day the two of them made their vow. But he felt that she would be the only one to be able to let him come to terms with everything.

* * *

_1 Blue Storm/Aoi Arashi is a character song for Yui._

_2 Setsuka is exiled when she was ten and this had a big impact on her grandfather. Tomite is five years younger then her, so that is why he would have this image of the village leader._

_3 Takiko actually said a similar thing in the original story, at volume 3._

_4 I am thinking about the old women who lived with Takiko and her mother._

_5 Setsuka is actually referring/thinking about her own father here._

_6 I guess her hair was in a similar style as Aira._

_7 I think I probably subconsciously got this idea from X, when Seishiro and Subaru were fighting one another for the first time in X. Basically, Seishiro's check were bleeding so he smeared his fingers with blood and used that to write a spell onto his hand._

_8 This bit is meant to be really symbolic, because her taking that chain off means that she is no longer using her spear as a tool but as a weapon, she will not be performing but actually fighting._

_9 This bit is meant to be symbolic, kind of show she is fighting to kill, not just displaying it._

_10 He is referring to the woman who looked after him._

* * *

_**Author's Note:**__** I am not very sure whether I went a bit too far in how I showed Hien's action with the rest of the soldiers from Kutou. At one stage I think that it is not impossible, especially given what Shigi has done- killing the two priestesses, yet a mass slaughter of all these people seems a bit worse then that. But then I think these people are not civilians, so that might be another reason.**_

_**I actually quite like Kutou- I don't think they are evil, I think they are just misguided.**_

_**Initially Soichi is going to die, but I didn't let this happen because I realize that would be going too far. Setsuka would just be a bit too tragic- even as a celestial warrior of Genbu. (Because right now, I think her level of suffering is on the same level as the other celestial warriors of Genbu and probably Kutou.)**_

_**To be honest, I actually quite like Soichi, but unfortunately this is probably going to be the last of his appearance. And I never managed to explain what he actually performs for the circus, he actually practices Chinese magic and initially, there was going to be a scene when Takiko saw him throwing two large metal hoops in the air and then catch them back as having linked to one another.**_

_**The next chapter is going to be about Emutato, his decision in regard to this, although he wouldn't be meeting up with Setsuka just yet. **_

_**The reason that makes Setsuka think that Emutato is dead will be explained later on in the story. **_

* * *


	5. Chapter 5

_"Reflected in the flowing water, a fragment of memory_

_I swore in my heart I'd never repeat these thoughts again"_

_~ (Water mirror) (1)_

The discovery of the second to last celestial warrior would have made the priestess of Genbu a bit more happy if she knew what his intentions were. Even though Emutato agreed to come with Tomite, there was no hint what he would do after that.

He also remained completely silent after he asked Tomite what his age was in order to calculate his own age.

"Twenty one years old." Emutato had muttered as he stared toward the direction of the nearest city. "Five years has passed…"

Emutato, who was also Hikitsu, was different from Tomite by being less rash and less optimistic; he differed from Hatsui by being a full grown man; he was not like Uruki either, even though he did resent his fate of being a celestial warrior. Though he was not as harsh as Uruki had been, he was not exactly friendly either.

It was not very easy for Takiko to approach him even though he would smile very gently at his own sister, just as he had a slight smile when Tomite offered him some water.

But his frown deepened when they arrived at Tomite's tribe: more then one mother drew their children away as they hastily turned away themselves. Unfortunately, they could still hear many of the words that were whispered out, which was why Emutato quickly leant forward and covered his sister's ears.

"…he lived with monsters…"

"Drove his father to commit suicide…"

"…hates human…"

Even though he kept his face blank, Takiko could tell that he was clearly affected as his hands were shaking slightly. At this, the wolf that he insisted on taking with him gently nuzzled him as a way of offering support.

"I am so sorry." Tomite muttered as he quickly went to stand by his friend's side.

"Rumours start due to truth." Was all that Emutato would say.

Things happened very fast for him: the priestess stumbling into his retreat; Aira being released from Tomite's seal; learning that Aira was still alive! He really didn't have much time to think about any of this- all that he knew for certain was that the young girl was the priestess of Genbu and Tomite decided to accompany her.

He was clearly not ready to be back into society by himself as the condemnations still hurt. The offering of a whole tent would have been generous if it wasn't isolated from the rest by quite some distance.

The only relief he had was derived from the fact that Aira was not condemned for being his sister, although her clutch onto Yuki did create a few worried expressions.

"Setsuka was right all these years ago." He whispered to Yuki was he carefully spread a blanket over Aira before allowing Yuki to huddle right beside his precious sister. (2)

"Oniichan, did you say something?" Aira asked, reaching out to grab her brother's hand. "You will be here when I wake up, right?"

"I won't leave without telling you." He promised her. "But I might be gone for a while in order to get some food for you."

He only spoke again when they were certain that Aira was asleep due to hearing her breathing becoming very steady and even. The little girl was still a bit fragile, so the ride had not been very easy for her.

"Is it really safe to let a wolf…" Takiko began in concern.

With the exception of Tomite who knew that Emutato was often accompanied by a wolf, they were more then a bit shocked when Yuki first appeared to guard Aira. (3)

"Safe? With the exception of Tomite, I trust Yuki more then any of you." He said bluntly. "After all, you've told me very little."

"Does that mean you will join us?" Tomite asked hopefully.

"I merely like being informed before I make a decision. Being rash is mistake that affected my whole life."

If Setsuka had not been curious about her blood and wanted to know what writing with ink was like…if he was not so angry that day when they insulted her and took Aira's doll…

"But why should we trust you when you aren't prepared to trust us?" Uruki pointed out suspiciously. "How can we be sure that you wouldn't just get these information in order to betray us?"

"And who will I tell them too?" Emutato reasoned bitterly. "To my own people who threw me out all these years ago? To Tomite's people who think that I am a monster?

"I am very grateful that you saved Aira," but the gentleness of his voice was quickly gone. "But I do not wish to accept this fate, let along help this country."

At that moment, Takiko recalled Setsuka- she had refused to come with them as well, and she also thought of Uruki- who had been very bitter about being a celestial warrior as well, even leaving them in dire circumstances.

But she wouldn't give up, because she was still driven by the wish of saving her mother, as well as changing the country now that she has seen more of it.

"I first wanted to be the priestess because I have a wish that I want to fill more then anything, I want Genbu to let my mother live again. Then it is because I felt that I could finally be of use to someone." she said with true honesty, "But then I saw more of the country and I learnt to care for it. I now want to make this country better because there are people who deserve this."

"What…what did you just say?" Emutato whispered.

Once more, he recalled how Setsuka had been cast out of the tribe and what happened when he went to find her. He could still remember how pale Manake looked and how the cold had stolen her away by creeping into her body.

Then his own exile…Aira was still shivering even though Yuki huddles with her while he had wrapped his own cloak around her before he hugged her. That had been such a long night because he was frightened of closing his eyes in case Aira would leave him the way that Manake did,

She was still rather weak and small for her age due to the horrid living condition that she was exposed to at such a young age.

"My own tribe let her mother die and was willing to let my sister die. Why should I help them?"

"Isn't that what happened to Urumiya's mother?" Tomite suddenly said. "Emutato, you actually knew her quite well, don't you?"

"Setsuka, Setsuka is her name." he whispered softly but stubbornly. "But yes, she is Urumiya. Wait…have you seen her?"

They thought that news of her should be able to cheer him up and perhaps help them in persuading him to join. This turned out to be completely wrong as not only did he grow paler, his hands were clenched so tight that the knuckles were becoming a rather gruesome white.

"Travelling around Hokkan? Are you sure that that woman is Setsuka?" this was his last desperate hope.

"Her last name is You." Takiko said. "Tomite, Hatsui and I all saw the word."

She was not the only one who jumped when Emutato stood up very abruptly.

"I…need…to…think…" was all he said,

This was a remarkable affect as many other men would probably give in to their emotion.

* * *

The flower of snow seemed to be a mockery so he started to rip the petals before he snapped the stalk. What he had carefully treasured was destroyed in an instant due to an unnatural death, unlike the fate of its predecessors who were only thrown away when they began to fade and wither.

Foolish as it was, he clung onto the belief that she would come and would want to honour the vow that they swore so long ago. That was why he began to search for these flowers and pick them when he was sure that the time of their promise was approaching.

Maliciously, he couldn't help but to contemplate whether death was worse, as the fact that she could have came to find him but didn't hurt so much! It was a betrayal that destroyed what he believed in ever since he was only ten years old.

What he believed for more then half of his life!

It was true that she could not be aware of what had happened to him since her exile but she still had no right to forget or ignore their promise. At the very least, she should have come to tell him so he could move on because she could not know what he would feel.

He was considerably calmer now, calm enough to realise that this outburst must have gave the other some shock.

But Setsuka could always make him rather irrational, even now.

He was still in love with her- he lived his whole life with the knowledge that he wanted her to be his companion.

But now?

* * *

As Emutato had predicted, his actions had certainly surprised the others, as the great calmness was suddenly gone.

"Should…should we chase after him?" Hatsui suggested nervously.

"I don't think he want to talk to anyone right now." Uruki stated, as he had behaved in a similar way in the past.

"He actually has a point." Tomite agreed, ignoring the deliberate exaggeration that followed. "I think it is better if I talk to Emutato alone because I believe he is more likely to listen to me.

"It will still be quite hard though." He admitted. "As he himself said, rumours started due to the truth. It is true that he only sought contact with our tribe if he had to. And there was a time when many thought that Aira might have been a celestial warrior as well."

"But what happened is so unfair!" Takiko immediately protested. "If he is an outcast then he will naturally be isolated."

The girls in her new school saw Takiko- who was from Tokyo- as being snobbish and as a result they treated her rather rudely. This made Takiko respond with hostility, which only confirmed her supposedly snobbery.

It was an ill cycle that was built on prejudice.

"But I'll talk to him." Tomite repeated as. "I'll wait for him to come back because he would not leave Aira alone for a long time."

"I suppose this is the best solution but Tomite…" Takiko said rather reluctantly. "Can we really trust you to be alone with a young girl?"

They all laughed at this because it was getting a bit difficult to do so.

* * *

Tomite actually first went to get some custom for Aira as he was sure that the young girl would want to attend the festival as well.

He first met Aira when he was only nine, and since she had been three years younger then him she was no more then a child at that time. He did occasionally see her later on but she was different now, especially when she smiled at him.

Although this might not necessarily be a good thing.

"Tomite, where did my oniichan go?" was the first thing she asked upon waking up.

"I don't know but I am sure that he will be back soon." He said with certainty.

Aira was different from Takiko as she seemed very sweet natured. At the very least she was sure that she would never attack him just because of a misunderstanding. (4)

"I brought you a dress and a mask that you can wear at the festival."

"Thank you so much!" Aira said with great happiness as she turned the dress over in order to examine it from all angle. "I wanted to have a pretty dress to wear as well, but I didn't want to bother oniichan about it."

"I am very glad that you like it." He told her shyly. "Although it is a bit old as my mother wore it when she was younger."

"I don't mind! It's so pretty. Chamuka…" Aira's voice suddenly wavered and it becomes extremely soft. Clutching to her new possession for support, she continued: "I would like to dance as well, do you think…do you think that you can take me?" (5)

A blush quickly appeared on Tomite as well, as he realised what her words meant: it was a very common practise for people to show their affection by asking people to dance with them at the festival.

* * *

Outside their tent, Emutato almost dropped the bowl of food that he had especially brought for Aira. He guessed that Aira had a special feeling for Chamuka but he never realised that it could be love.

A rather silly mistake as he had only been ten years old when he proposed to Setsuka, and he knew that he wanted her to always be with him even before that.

This seemed to be a sign: the last excuse he used was no longer valid. It was alright for him to leave Aira now as he was sure that she would be alright in the Ha tribe.

It seemed that Chamuka had a special feeling towards Aira too, although the young boy did not seem to realise what exactly it was.

"Emu…Emutato…" Tomite yelled out when the older man suddenly appeared wordlessly. 'You…you came right on time! I was just…"

"You don't have to say anything." He interrupted the boy with a very stern tone before he turned to smile at his precious sister. "If this is Aira's wish then I will consent. But you must promise me that you will make her happy."

"Of course I want to make her happy but…"

The "but" was ignored as Emutato dismissed him by saying that he wished to talk to his sister alone.

"I am sure that Chamuka will make you happy." He said simply. "This is good enough for me."

She was actually very perceptive as she quickly hugged him and said: "But I won't be happy if Oniichan leaves me."

"Aira, I can't stay here if I want you to be happy. I am cursed." He said gently. "Look at all that happened to you just because you stayed with me."

"But none of it was your fault." She said firmly.

"Aira…for the longest time I concealed the truth from you." He spoke very slowly and this made Aira even more nervous. She was certain that she would not like what her brother reveal and to wait for each of the word was torturous.

"It is not because I am a celestial warrior." Emutato started to unwind the bandage around his eyes in an equally slow manner as he too, dreaded the outcome. "But I am cursed because I am the worst type of men. I killed our father, committing the worst type of crime in the world."

The sudden glossiness in her eyes told him that she was now seeing what her young mind had forgotten.

"I am so sorry, Aira." Emutato whispered has he quickly wind the bandages back, least another ended up being affected.

He didn't have much time but there was someone else he had to say good bye too. Someone who had been his companion for almost an equally long time- he was probably his closest friend now that Setsuka broke her promise.

"Yuki, I am leaving but I want you to stay with Aira and guard her for me."

For the first time in his life, Emutato was on the receiving end of Yuki's growl and glare. Yet he remained undaunted by scratching behind the wolf's ear.

"I can't stay here." He said simply. "I believe that Chamuka will look after Aira, but I don't think he will start now as he's going to accompany the priestess as Tomite. That is why I want you…why I need you to stay and guard her for me."

"…oniichan…"

He quickly turned to Aira upon hearing this, but luckily she was addressing the figure in her memory.

Nonetheless this was a good reminder that his time was running out, since she must be seeing him being chased by their father, if not committing the actual murder.

"I am so sorry to you too, Yuki." He said gently before he quickly went out.

No one really paid any attention to him since they were mostly occupied by the festival. He even managed to take a horse without encountering any problems.

"What are you doing?"

"Uruki, right?" Emutato still find the other's unusual condition a bit hard to adjust and the female Uruki also reminded him of Setsuka- he was sure that she wouldn't be very different- she'd most likely charge into the centre of the battle too.

"I am leaving." He said calmly even as he tried to think of the best solution. The years of solitude had one benefit- they made him a rather good thinker since he had so many opportunity of doing so.

"Leaving?" Uruki couldn't really condemn the other since he did a similar thing more then once, but he continued to hold the bridle for Takiko's sake.

"I am not to be trusted." Emutato said bluntly. "As I've said, the rumours are based on truths."

"But you should talk to Takiko first." Uruki pointed out as he was fully certain that Takiko would not want him to leave.

"Uruki, do you know what the rumours about me say? I made my father mad and caused him to kill himself. The truth is actually much worse- I killed my own father, my father who loved me greatly." He was sure that Aira was going to be chasing after him anytime soon and he had to leave before that happened, as Aira already went through too much due to him.

What he said was enough to make Uruki loosen his hold. Uruki wanted to do a similar thing but that was only because the latter sought to kill him!

Emutato's worry was right as Aira soon came running out, followed by Tomite, whom she grabbed by the hand.

"Oniichan!" she yelled out angrily. "Oniichan, come back!"

"What is happening?" Takiko asked in great worry.

"Oniichan is being stupid!" Aira said angrily, almost stamping her feet in frustration. "He is blaming himself for every thing even though it is not his fault at al."

"I don't think we need to ride." Hatsui whispered as he pointed to the dragon, who appeared and knelt before them.

But Aira's main concern at the moment was her brother and anyone who could help her to find him was automatically regarded as a friend.

"Please help me to find my oniichan." She said to the dragon.

* * *

His tribe were a nomadic people so they easily took away most of their possessions, but the site still made him feel rather nostalgic, especially when he stumbled across the few remains.

He wondered around aimlessly in the deserted site as he tried to match their role in the past: this was where he used to live; this was where Setsuka had lived; this was the hearth her mother was in front of for most of the time.

Beside the place where the village leader's tent was had been the spot where they buried the chest that contained the possession of Setsuka's family, which he managed to find.

Once again, he dug the snow and opened the chest.

Manake's weaving were a marvel even after he compared it to the festival clothes that were given to Aira. Maybe he should let them be Aira's dowry, since he doubts that Setsuka would care when she didn't bother to come back and meet him.

But what interested him the most was Hekyune's treasures: his precious books and papers. There weren't much but he had devoured them eagerly as they allowed his solitude hours to pass. He and borrowed them and placed it back once he finished them, as he considered them to be Setsuka's property.

Carefully flicking the page, he allowed himself to travel back to the time when another would do this for them.

"Oniichan!"

"Aira? What are you doing here?" he whispered as he felt her hugging him by the neck from the behind once again, what she used to do whenever she found him brooding.

"Oniichan, why did you leave?"

"You still don't understand?" he began as he turned to face her along with the others.

"But what happened to papa wasn't your fault at all." Aira said very firmly.

"What I thought does not matter at all." Emutato said very bitterly. "It is the fact that I did it."

"If you are just going to feel sorry for yourself then…" Uruki was angered by the other's passive acceptance of his fate as he himself dealt with his similar situation in a completely different way.

"I didn't really have anything else to do." Emutato said with a very sad smile. "And I just found out that the rope I've clung onto for the last decade didn't really exist."

"You are in love with Urumiya, aren't you?" Takiko whispered, working out what he felt much easier then the others.

"Yes. Setsuka and I grew up together and I knew that I want to be with her for the rest of my life ever since I was very young. I chased after her when her family was exiled due to her fate. I…I gave her snow flowers on that day."

"Weren't you quite young when she was exiled?" Tomite suddenly yelled out, before he quickly explained about the significance of the flowers to the others."

"Ten years old is old enough…at least that was what I thought. It seemed that Setsuka was not old enough as her feelings obviously changed. But that is not why I can't forgive her." It is because of what he had even before I gave the flower of snow to her. We were best friends."

"But I don't think she has forgotten you." Takiko suddenly said, finally piecing the puzzle together. It had been very hard since the adjoined pieces depicted contrasting scenes. "I finally remember where I heard your name before.

"Urumiya spoke of you as her fiancé- the man she would have married if he did not die. She said that she was driven out of the village and into a snow storm when she was only a child, and the snow storm had killed both her mother and the boy who followed them."

"And how did she reach this conclusion?"

"I do not know." Takiko admitted. "But I do know that she did not lie and that her tears were real. She also told Soichi- the ring master of the circus- that she will never marry anyone apart from you because she still loves you.

"I don't know what happened to result in her believing that you are dead, but it must be a misunderstanding. She really does love you."

"And oniichan, you still love her too!" Aira added.

"Yes, and I want to see her so much." Emutato admitted. "More then anything… Even if she doesn't love me, even if she doesn't even remember me…"

He took a look at the other celestial warriors before he turned to rest his gaze on Takiko once again in order to try and work out why the others choose to follow this little girl. (6)

The answered appeared very abruptly: it seemed that she could let them achieve that they wanted. It was very strange because he felt that he could trust her despite the betrayals he suffered from those closest to him.

"Hikitsu, is it?" he finally said. "Very well, I will be Hikitsu." (7)

"You will join us?" Tomite asked happily, as he was starting to love the other as an elder brother now that he finally worked out the truth of what happened a year ago.

"Yes, because I believe that this is the only way I can be with Setsuka again. I am not so noble as to wish well of the rest of Hokkan but I do wish to give Aira a better future as well as protecting her." he decided. "And I guess I should also look after Chamuka for Aira."

At this, Aira blushed and hugged her brother in reply, revealing what she felt for Tomite quite clearly.

"I didn't know you and Aira have that kind of relationship, Tomite." Takiko teased. "But Aira is such a beautiful girl."

"You do realise that her brother is someone who decided that he was going to marry and actually did propose when he was only ten?" Uruki added, having quite some fun in teasing Tomite.

"Yuki will stay with you," Hikitsu said to his sister, automatically smiling when he heard his sister being praised. "He will protect you while we are gone." (8)

But there was one thing he had to do first: finding another flower of snow.

He had to know whether she still intend to keep their promise.

* * *

_1 Water mirror (Mizu Kagami) is one of Chichiri's character songs._

_2 In the very first chapter, Emutato actually says that he wish he can take Yuki home with them and Setsuka tell him that this is not really possible because people don't usually like wolves, as they are regarded as being dangerous._

_3 In the manga, his wolf was actually outside the tent he and Aira stayed in._

_4 I am referring to the incident in volume 3._

_5 This is a side note but I really like Tomite x Aira, and I think it is so so sad that tomite dies as well, as the two that Aira cares for the most both leave her._

_6 Since Hikitsu/Emutato is about four years older then him I think he might regard Takiko as being a little girl- especially when he said that she is a bit like Aira._

_7 Because he now agrees to go with Takiko as a celestial warrior I will describe him as Hikitsu instead of Emutato, although his first name would still be used._

_8 I really feel that Hikitsu is a very loving brother I think he might just feel rather happy if he hears someone praising Aira._

* * *

_**Author's note:**_ _**I admit that Hikitsu/Emutato is brooding quite a bit but I don't think this is fully unreasonable considering what has happened to him. He ended up being responsible for his father's death and I don't believe that anyone could not be affect by it, especially when he had a very loving relationship with his father. In addition, I think what made matters worse for him is due to the fact that he didn't have anyone he could talk about this with, as he was exiled and became an outcast.**_

_**This chapter ended up being put up faster then I thought, although this is the shortest chapter in my story- it is actually shorter then the last chapter by about 2000 words (but then the last chapter is the longest chapter in the story so far.)**_


	6. Chapter 6

_**Author's note:**_ _**Considering my previous updates speed two chapter in two month is actually pretty good for me. But then I am going to be back in school so chances are the upload rate will decrease again. During this chapter, Hikitsu has a dream and this relate to this prologue story that I want to write for the Fushigi yugi and genbu kaiden stories. It is mentioned in my second fushigi yugi story- Buried memories. But for people who won't be reading that due to reasons this is the basic idea: the celestial warriors had some sort of past life as they were sent down from heaven.**_

_**Setsuka and Hikitsu finally meets in this chapter! There is also a flash back, we see Setsuka when she was only fifteen years old.**_

* * *

_"In that moment our eyes met,_

_I realised it was me you were looking for_

_It can't be, it can't be_

_You are running right toward me"_

_~ (Fuse of excitement) (1)_

Under the guide of Takiko's necklace, they managed to follow Setsuka's trail with relative ease, although it still took quite a few days. But this wasn't a bad thing as it allowed them to become a bit more acquainted with Hiktisu.

Hikitsu did not speak much, but he would do so when he felt that it was necessary and his comments tended to be very insightful. He would not join an argument when it begun, as he tended to analyze both sides before he contribute.

"It is quite strange." Takiko had said. "That she is so different from you."

She had been telling Hikitsu of light hearted events in the circus that helped him to talk a bit about her.

"Setsuka has always been rather temperamental." He replied with a slight smile. "She has been like that even when we were only children. She often ended up fighting with her cousins along with other boys."

But Hikitsu was clearly very agitated at meeting Setsuka again even though this was what he spent a large proportion of his life waiting and wishing for. Due to some tactful questions they managed to find her whereabouts along with learning some of her activities after she parted ways with them.

"It is not natural for a young woman to be fighting, let along be the bodyguard of men." The innkeeper had prattled on before he noticed that Takiko was holding a weapon as well. "No wonder she arrived in such a state!"

"Is she safe?" Hikitsu whispered this out with great concern.

"A doctor saw her yesterday and judging by the money he received she can't be dying." Was the rather harsh but realistic reply.

"Can we go and see her?" Takiko asked eagerly, seeing her necklace glowing even more."

The innkeeper gave a shrug and said: "If you want to see her then go since she didn't give me any instructions."

"Remind me to never stay in this inn." Tomite muttered when the innkeeper told them the whereabouts of his guest-who might not expect this.

He then noticed that his friend was a bit pale.

"Hikitsu…"

"It is so strange, isn't it?" Hikitsu said with a sad smile. "I spent so long preparing for this but now that the time finally come, I am still not ready."

Tucked within his robe was the flower of snow that he wanted to give her, but he found that he was putting the main barrier up by not moving.

"Go and see her first…" he finally whispered. "I'll come up very shortly. I just need some time to think first."

For the first time he wonder what she would appear like- not that her physical appearance would affect his feelings and he was sure that she wouldn't care about what he looked like.

But was he really ready to face her?

* * *

Much to their surprise, Setsuka was sitting up instead of lying on the bed. She was injured quite a bit although most of her wounds were not serious enough to require bandages.

Unlike the last time they saw her, her clothes were now completely normal while her spear still lacked that strand of beads. Takiko was quite certain that this was a permanent absence. Her luggage- which included her precious names plates- were right by her bed along with her spear. (2)

"Is this a coincidence?" She greeted them rather cynically after she stopped her hand from grabbing her spear. "Or are you here to persuade me to join by the argument that I can not look after myself by myself?"

"Eh…Setsuka…maybe you should…" Takiko began rather awkwardly, gesturing to her chest to indicate Setsuka's robes- which were opened, although the breasts were covered by bandages.

"It is not as if I am not wearing anything at all." The elder woman laughed out due to the reaction of the three men. Tomite was blushing while Hatsui's eyes were covered by Uruki, who quickly turned away very prudently due to Takiko's glare.

"Is this alright now?" Setsuka said as she pulled her blanket up. "But I left my robes open due to the bandages on my chest, it makes it a bit tight if I do so. It's funny, my mother once chided me for wanting to go and play with Emutato before I was properly dressed. I told her that it didn't matter at all because I will marry him when I am of age, so it doesn't matter if he happened to see my breasts."

Takiko was convinced that there must have been a misunderstanding because Setsuka clearly loved Hikitsu, it was so easy to work this out just by listing to her speak of him.

"But have you come to persuade me again?" he voice warned them that she was on her guard, although she did not ask them to get out, what they feared that she would do. "I admire your persistence but I still have no intention of being a celestial warrior of Genbu."

A silence followed before Hatsui approached her bed rather timidly with his hands stretched out before him. "I have some herbs for you."

"Thank you." Setsuka said with a smile as she accepted it very gratefully. "These merchants are certainly stingy- you would think that they might pay me a bonus since I saved them from a bunch of bandits and prevented any of them from being injured."

"Is that your new job?" Tomite asked.

Both Takiko and Tomite would like to tell her about Hikitsu but they both realised that they had no right to do so.

"There aren't many opportunities for a person outside of society." Setsuka said grimly, repeating what Tomite once said. "But I am not unsatisfied with what I am doing. I've always been skilled at fighting and I'm sure that my employee won't be cursed due to being associated with me as I would only stay with them for a very short amount of time.

"Of course, things don't always work out the exact way that you want to as I certainly didn't expect to be injured this bad. It is not that serious but…" she suddenly stopped and her hands dropped to her sides and the bed sheets wrinkled due to her curling them into her first.

Following her gaze, they saw that Hikitsu has finally entered.

"Perhaps I am injured much worse then what I thought." Setsuka whispered. "I've had this strange feeling since I woke up this morning- I kept on feeling that Emutato is coming. You..you are Emutato, aren't you?"

"I don't know how you recognised me," he said in an equally inaudible whisper. "We both look very different."

"I didn't recognise you due to your appearance, it is because I know that you are you." Ignoring the other's protest she stood up and walked to him, despite the slight pain from her wounds.

"Will you take me away with you?" she said as she flings her arms around his neck, causing his arms to circle her waist. "I don't have anything to leave behind now, and I want to be with you more then anything."

Hikitsu quickly turned to the others and indicated that they should leave the room- which was quickly done.

"Are my parents well?" she whispered before she started to laugh and cry at the same time. "Oh, this is a silly question to ask, isn't it? Since I'll be seeing them soon.

"But there is one thing I must know now." She said as she stopped him from leaning forward to kiss her as it seemed the most natural thing to do. "Do you blame me for what happened like your mother?"

"Why would I blame you? What would I blame you for?" He asked in confusion.

If it wasn't for the fact that she somehow seemed to think that he was dead then he would have thought that she was talking about him being a celestial warrior. But this was not possible as she didn't seem to know that he was one since his symbol was covered.

Wait…she saw his mother?

At any rate it was not good for her to be out of her bed like this, he decided. Gently shifting the position of his hands, he lifted her into his arms and carried her to her bed.

"I don't think it was my fault but I am the cause." Setsuka muttered. "You wouldn't have died if you didn't chase after me."

He didn't know why she held this belief of him being dead but this made him rather happy, as it meant that she did not betray him. While he did regret the five years that were wasted and wanted to find out why they happened, the most important thing right now was to correct this misunderstanding.

"Setsuka," he began, pressing one of her hands against his face. "I am not dead."

He immediately thought of a list of possible reactions but getting slapped on the other side of his face with her free hand was certainly not part of the possibilities.

"But a spirit might still think that he is in pain when he sees something that would cause him pain when he was alive. At the very least I am not dreaming as my wounds still hurt." She muttered before she pinched her own cheeks. "But how can this be…why would she lie to me?"

"Setsuka…"

"Your mother was the one who told me that you died all these years ago, when you went to find me after my exile!" Setsuka yelled out. 'That was why I thought that you've been dead since that day!"

* * *

_Six years ago_

_Setsuka was now fifteen __years old and it seemed that she was finally a woman instead of a child because the clothes given to her were no longer from that pile._

_A__lthough fifteen was still regarded as an age too young for marriage, so she still had to wait one more year._

_B__ut it would only be one more year- one more change of the seasons and then they would be together again. She wasn't sure whether he would want to join the circus but they could figure out what they would do when they were together again._

"_You seem very happy today." The ringmaster commented out. "Is turning fifteen that good a thing?"_

"_It is not just that." She laughed out. _

_T__he ringmaster was like a loving uncle to her and she has thought of telling him her secret. But she always ended up deciding against it as that would be too troublesome._

"_Soichi said that you two are going to the market." He said, referring to the small amount of money each member of the circus would receive on their birthday. It was not very high so they either saved it or buy some trinket. But whatever product the money changed into, the item would always be extremly precious._

_B__ecause it was an unexpected act of kindness._

"_I can go myself but he insists on coming with me." Setsuka said with a roll of her eyes. "But don't you think that he is being rather silly? I can fight better then him so I don't know what he means by coming with me to make sure that I will be safe."_

"_If you don't want Soichi to go with you then my son…" he realised how foolish his attempt was as soon as the words left his mouth."_

"_I__ love you as an uncle but I cannot bear any affections from you son due to the way he behaves! Not that I think he there are any love lost between the two of us." Setsuka said bluntly. "And don't say that this is due to male pride, because I know someone who is acceptable of my skills even though I am a girl…a woman."_

"_What is this?" Soichi asked as he appeared. "Are you ready, Setsuka?"_

"_Soichi, you shouldn't be so paranoid as you don't seem to have any rivals." The ringmaster chuckled out, mistaking the identity of the one Setsuka referred to- since he was one who clearly received great affections, if not love, from her._

_

* * *

__The reason that Soichi wanted to go to the market with Setsuka was not __just due to her- he had items that he was interested as well. That was why he didn't notice the woman until she slapped Setsuka, as he was too busy in examining some books._

_Setsuka was deciding what she should buy when she saw Yukeyana. She wasn't sure how to react as the other woman had been present at her exile and even though she did not openly agree with their fate, she didn't really make any objection._

_B__ut was it possible that Emutato was there as well? This was a possibility, so that was why she continued to look in that direction instead of turning away._

_Yukeyana suddenly caught Setsuka's gaze and this caused her to drop the items in her hand. The two females allowed their gaze to lock together before Yukeyana walked toward Setsuka with a new determination, having made her decision._

"_You are Setsuka, aren't you?" she demanded, gesturing to the dark red hair that was currently in a plait._

"_Yes, and you are Emutato's…"_

_Setsuka didn't get to finish her inquires as the other woman raised her hand to deliver the slap while yelling out: "Don't you dare say his name!"_

"_Why…" Setsuka muttered out in complete shock- was it possible that the mother of her best friend found out about their secret plan?_

"_Who are you?" Soichi demanded at the same time, no longer caring that he was reaching the best chapter of the book that he was leafing through._

_The other woman's cloth made him frown as he recognise it as being very similar to what Setsuka had on her when they first met._

"_Emutato is dead." Yukeyana said coldly. "He died five years ago due to you."_

"_Five years ago?" Setsuka repeated this in disbelieve. "That was when I was exiled…no, it must not be that!"_

"_He died due to being caught in the snow storm. He disappeared shortly after your exile so I think why he left is quite clear. My husband…my husband found his body as soon as we could search for him."_

_That was when the snow storm stopped, right after her father and her left…_

"_One more thing," Yukeyana added, wanting to somehow punish them as she was so resentful at all that had happened to her and Etodo.. "My husband couldn't face all this so he killed herself."_

"_No, this can't be true! I won't believe it!" Setsuka yelled out as she covered her ears. "This can't be true! Emutato…Emutato is not dead. We…we promised to be together again…when I'm sixteen...I'll find him…we'll marry…"_

_A rather cruel smile appeared on Yukeyana's lip as she realised that the two of them would suffer her fate- losing their beloved spouse. Yet there was still a strong pain in her heart when she said the sentence that was powerful enough to convince Setsuka._

_Like Etodo, she was not evil, but she simply found it impossible to bear the pain that she received by herself. That was why she wanted to let others experience them as well._

"_Why would I lie?" she said, "I love my children and husband, you know that."_

_

* * *

"Why would she lie? Why?" Setsuka demanded, her face was wet as the recollection of one of the most painful period of her life made her weep again._

"Because of this." He told her as he guided her hand to the bandages around his left eye. "Because I am not just Emutato, because I am also Hikitsu."

"Hikitsu?"

"Yes, but I can't let you see my symbol because those who see it will suffer." He said as he quickly stopped her from unwinding these bandages.

"So she blames me for this…" Setsuka said sadly.

"No, I think she did what she did to punish me." He told her. "Setsuka, I must tell you all that I did too…"

She shuddered at his crime but when he finished retelling her all that had happened, she responded by giving him a brief kiss on the lips- very effective in silencing his bitter moans.

"It wasn't your fault." She said firmly.

"Then you must admit that you not coming to meet up with me wasn't your fault either." He declared out.

By this time he was sitting on the bed with her instead of on the chair beside it and now that they resolved their previous problems, he was finally aware of just how physically close they were with one another.

"Emutato…I am not going to call you Hikitsu just yet." Setsuka said stubbornly. "this is because I am not willing to be a celestial warrior yet."

"That doesn't surprise me." He muttered. "Setsuka…I know I shouldn't do this right now but…"

Saying so, he took out the carefully preserved flower and held it out to her.

Without saying anything, she took it.

"I still love you even after I thought that you betrayed me." Hikitsu admitted. "And my greatest fear is that you will refuse it."

"How foolish," she whispered, staring at the flower, "How foolish of us both. I never stopped loving you either. But Emutato…how will we marry now that we are both exiles to our tribe?"

"We do not have to marry that way, Tomite's tribe can perform the necessary rituals. My sister will be there so there is one family member. But Setsuka, marriage means that we will do everything together and I have decided to help the priestess."

The body that he held in his arms suddenly went still and when she finally spoke, she only said a single word.

"Why?"

His reason only caused her to frown even more but much to his relief and surprise, she didn't start to yell at him.

"She is a very strange girl and I will be honest with you," Setsuka said slowly. "I will be able to like her quite a bit if she isn't the priestess of Genbu."

"Then let this be Setsuka travelling with Takiko instead of Urumiya going with the priestess of Genbu."

"Why are you so eager for me to help her?" her voice finally started to rise. "This fate caused us nothing but pain!"

"I am not doing this for Takiko or anyone else. I am doing this for myself." He interrupted her. "I am very selfish- the only reason that I want you to come with us is because I want to be with you. I've decided to help her but I don't know whether I can keep that promise if you won't come. It is selfish, isn't it? But I want to have everything."

"I understand." She assured him. "I…I don't want to leave you either- nor do I want to cause you pain. Alright," she decided, "I will come with you but it is only as Setsuka, not Urumiya. To tell the truth, I am at a loss of what I should do and staying with you is good enough for now."

"You will always be Setsuka to me." He told her as he gently kissed her on the forehead, only to realise that he rather the target be her lips. "Because Setsuka is special to me, just as I know that Emutato is so to her."

He was going to leave when he felt her grabbing him by the arms.

"Why…why are you so eager to leave me?" she demanded.

"Shouldn't you be resting?" he said, carefully keeping his tone neutral.

"I am not that injured." She scoffed out.

He suddenly recollected how she once pressed his hands against her breast when she first felt the presence of her words. Back then, he had been a bit embarrassed due to the fact that this was unconventional, but now he was sure that he would blush for a different reason.

"Setsuka?" he whispered in disbelieve when she leant forward to press her body against his as she hugged him tighter.

"I love you." She said firmly. "I love you in the way that a woman loves a man. I want to be with you physically as well and what is wrong with that? We are engaged and we will marry."

"I want you too." He admitted, and this was enough for her as she kissed him very passionately, tugging at the hem of his cloth.

"We will have to face a lot of problems tomorrow but let us enjoy just being with one other for the rest of this day." She stated.

* * *

Setsuka did not protest at being held in a very tight embrace as she too was frightened of losing him again. After all, she thought that he was permanently gone from her for more then half a decade.

Her reluctance in joining him in his travel with the priestess was really all due to her pride because she was really willing to do anything in order to be with him again.

Hikitsu watched her for a very long time before he closed his eyes and allowed sleep to come, after he finally convinced himself that this was no illusion or dream.

But the strange dream appeared as soon as he slept. (3)

* * *

It was as if he was seeing pictures moving because even though he could see everything very clearly, he failed to hear anything despite having a rather animated conversation with a person in his dream.

The person he was talking to appeared to be a close friend and this friend appeared to be about the same age as the age he was now, although the expression in that person's golden eyes seemed more wise then it should be for someone in his twenties.

However, Hikitsu was sure that he did not know this person in his real life because he was clearly not part of his or Tomite's tribe, and they were the only people he had been in contact with.

The outfit worn by that person seemed a bit like what the figures in Hekyune's books wore, and they were also in a shade of red.

The conversation stopped abruptly when the other's gaze suddenly shifted, so Hikitsu naturally looked at that direction as well…

A young woman staggered passes them. He saw that there were tears in her eyes and her fists seemed to be clenched together. She was dressed in blue robes with a jade headdress in the shape of a dragon twirled into her long dark hair.

Even though she was clearly responsible for his friend's sudden change of mood, she did not even turn to look in their direction.

She walked a few more steps before she suddenly collapsed. Much to Hikitsu's surprise, his figure in the dream actually grabbed his friend by the wrist, preventing him from going to the woman's aid.

The immediate expression was anger, but it quickly changed into gratitude, although this was then replaced by a very deep sadness.

Without saying anything, the other fled.

Meanwhile, another man had appeared and he gently picked up the woman, after he first wrapped his own cloak around her, which was rather strange. This man had blond hair as well but it was a different shade of blond from his own hair.

Two arms appeared from behind and he knew that Setsuka was the one embracing him even before he turned around…

* * *

The dream was very strange but the most unusual part was that it didn't seem to be a dream, because he felt as if he has seen all this before.

"It is too dangerous for a priestess to fall in love with her celestial warrior as her body is no longer her own." he suddenly whispered this out, knowing that this was something that he had once said.

"What did you say?" Setsuka asked as she playfully tugged the end of his long hair.

"What I just said? It was nothing important." It was not that he wanted to hide this from her but he really couldn't remember what just happened and why he was so concerned. "Setsuka, you will travel with Takiko?"

"I am travelling with you, there is a difference." She said stubbornly.

* * *

It turned out that Hikitsu was not the only one who had a strange dream the previous night as Takiko was sure that Taitsukun sent her a message through her dream last night.

"We will go back to Tomite's village and ride the dragon for the last time." Takiko announced. "It will take us to Konan, which is where the last celestial warrior of Genbu is."

Hikitsu didn't like figuring out stuff as you go along but they didn't have many other options.

"Konan?" Setsuka repeated this with a bitter smile as she rested her hand on her sword. "So I will arrive there ten years later without my father." (4)

"Do you wish to find your paternal kin?" Hikitsu asked, placing his hands on her shoulders.

"I do not know." She answered truthfully. "I know nothing of them as my father told me that his marriage was disapproved by them."

"But we will be going back to Tomite's village first, both Aira and Yuki are there." Hikitsu quickly changed the topic and as he knew that it would, the mere mention of these two names brought a smile onto her face.

"Oh I will be very happy to see them both, although I doubt that they would recognise me. But Aira must be a beauty now."

* * *

Both Aira and Yuki were waiting by the entrance of the village, and Aira explained that this was because Yuki refused to let go of the hem of her clothes until she followed him.

"Yuki, you still remember me?" Setsuka laughed out in delight when the wolf ran up to her and began to lick her face. "I must thank you for having looked after Emutato for me."

"Setsuka-oneesan?" Aira said shyly once her brother released her from his embrace, after he first assured her that Setsuka's absence was not her fault.

"Little Aira! But you are not a child anymore!" Setsuka said as she enfolded the girl in a very tight embrace, and perhaps this was done to prevent her from looking into the girl's eyes. "Are you willing to accept me as your brother's bride?"

"That is something I've hope to come true for such a long time because I know that only you can make oniichan completely happy. I've even started to weave a dress for you." The little girl said shyly.

The reason that the two of them didn't end up marrying that night was not just because they decided that the dress Aira wove would be Setsuka's wedding garment, although they were both very touched at Aira's gesture.

It was because they both felt that this was not the right time. It was hard to explain why, but it just didn't seem right.

"We will marry when things are no longer in a mess." Setsuka decided.

"When all this is over." he agreed.

They both wanted to get married but this delay did not upset them that much because they were together again, and were sure that this would never change.

* * *

Unknown to Setsuka, her paternal kin would end up being involved in her life in both a good and bad way. While her grandfather would accept the granddaughter he never seen with wide open arms, not all of them would be so welcoming.

Miyumi was Setsuka's aunt since she married Hekyune's younger brother, who would become her father's heir. This was because she was his only child, who he doted on so much as to arrange a marriage where the husband marries into the wife's family.

Her husband was the youngest out of three sons and he was the type of young child who was very gentle and considerate, instead of being both resentful and insolent.

But she loathed both her marriage and husband as her groom should have been the second son instead of the youngest. Her groom ended up running away from her in order to marry an unknown girl in Hokkan.

He was the one she should be married to! He was the one she loved! She had been very happy about her engagement as soon as she saw her future husband and she was even starting to count down to the time she would marry. (5)

"I have news for you," her cousin said, kissing her on the lips.

He was her tool- something easily obtained as he had been in love with her ever since they were children. He also resented the fact that her husband would be the heir instead of him.

"Our contacts in Koutou tell us that the celestial warriors of Genbu and the priestesses are gathering together, and it so happened that they might be coming to Konan. Our contact wishes for them to be disposed, although they do understand that it might not be an immediate elimination."

"And why is that important to us?" Miyumi asked sweetly, even though she felt like rolling her eyes- why couldn't he just start from the most important part?

"One of them is 'their daughter'." He grinned, knowing that he got her complete interest. "But are you wiling to even injure a celestial warrior, who is said to be sent down by the Gods?" (6)

Miyumi's smile became rather chilling while her eyes turned very cold.

"I care nothing for Hokkan- especially when that bitch is from that country." She hissed. "And she is the one who is responsible for all this. She caused Hekyune to die! If only he wasn't enchanted by her… if only he stayed with me…"

Taking a deep breath she smiled once more, "This should be a most interesting task."

* * *

_1 Fuse of excitement (tokimeki no doukasen) is the ending song for the anime._

_2 The strand of beads made her spear a prop instead of a weapon._

_3 The below relate to my prologue story for both fushigi yugi and genbu kaiden._

_4 Setsuka's main weapon is her spear, but she also carries a sword with her, which she can use relatively well. The sword belonged to her father who owned it when he was still in Konan, and the sheath depicts Suzaku._

_5 As I have mentioned before, Setsuka's father was actually engaged to someone in Konan, but then he met her mother due to chance when he made a trip to Hokkan. As a result, he broke off the engagement, which made his parents very angry. In addition, he said that his future bride really wanted to marry him and believed that the engagement meant that he is obliged to marry her even though that wasn't his choice._

_6 I believe that people from Konan believed in the priestess being the saviour even before the Genbu Kaiden story._


	7. Chapter 7

_**Author's Note:**_ _**First of all, I always refer to Uruki as he or him, even when he uses his power and change into a woman.**_

_**As mentioned in the last chapter, they will arrive in Konan, and I feel that it is necessary to give a slight recap of Setsuka's family. Setsuka's mother (Manake) is the daughter of the leader of the Kan tribe. Her father (Hekyune) is actually a noble from Konan. Hekyune is the middle son and he was engaged to this noble woman- Miyumi, but due to meeting Manake he decides to marry her. As a result, Miyumi ends up marrying Hekyune's younger brother.**_

_**Written: January 29-February 8 2009**_

* * *

"_It may be a dream _

_That I can defend all that I love_

_So what if it is?_

_Try to do your best"_

_~ (Maybe a dream)__ (1)_

One of the first things they had to do in Konan was to buy a set of clothes for everyone, as they were all complaining about the weather.

Unlike the men, Setsuka couldn't possibly take off her top or even just wearing it unbuttoned. But as it was so hot she only buttoned the part in the middle, which meant that both Uruki and Tomite had to try and avoid looking at her direction.

"Is it my fault that men are like that?" Setsuka protested when Takiko, due to the insistence of the other two, was forced to point out the problems her outfit was causing. "It is not bothering Emutato, is it?"

"That is because he is the only one who can see it without being punched by your fist." Tomite muttered out. "Hikitsu…"

"Don't look at me." Setsuka hates being ordered to do something. If I tell her to button it then she might just loosen another button for the sake of doing so." Hikitsu said with a slight smile. "Then I might really get angry at you two."

Her unconventional behaviour didn't bother him as he long accepted that she was different. He would be a bit jealous at seeing many others admiring her body if she continued to walk like that, although he knew that it really was just because she was hot.

He couldn't really blame her as the weather was very extreme. Hekyune always used to say that Konan's weather was warm, but he felt that this was a bit of an understatement.

"We should get some native clothing." Hikitsu said. "Otherwise it is quite easy to detect us as being foreigner."

"But we already look different from the people of Konan." Setsuka pointed out, remembering what Soichi said before. "Our skin tends to be paler and we have a different accent." (2)

"But it will prevent us from being noticed as foreigners at a glance." Hikitsu reasoned out before he noticed Setsuka beckoning to him. "What is it?"

"Hold this for me." She said as she made him grab the end of her hair, which was plaited into many braids. "I dropped my hair ribbon."

"Pass it to me and I'll do it for you." He said. "Do you remember how your hair always used to get tangled up with the tent's pole? I always had to be the one to untie them for you as you just take the end of the ribbon and pull it, causing it to get completely untied. But you didn't want your mother to know because it'll take time for her to brush it."

"So I'd just pull you long and one day my hair ended up being in a complete mess." She laughed out as she passed the ribbon to him. "I even tried running away when my mother tried to brush my hair since it really hurt. My father only caught hold of me after I ran some distance."

Takiko glanced at Uruki shyly as she tied her hair up. Despite what the two of them promised, she was still a bit regretful at not being able to be like Setsuka and Hikitsu.

Tomite himself felt a bit awkward at seeing this because it made him wonder whether this was what he should be doing with Aira when he sees her.

"I still think that we should get some new clothes. We can't go around like this!" Hikitsu said. "What do you think, Takiko?"

"I agree!" she said, a bit too loudly as she quickly turned away from Uruki.

* * *

Takiko ended up changing as well because her clothes were rather obvious and they were already conspicuous enough in Konan. In addition, both women also had to wrap up their weapons. (3)

When they arrived at the entrance to the city, they were asked to write their name down along with where they come from.

"What is wrong, Hatsui?" Tomite asked when the young boy didn't move after he wrote his own name.

"I don't know how to write the name of the village I was from." Hatsui whispered, a bit embarrassed.

"A large amount of people in Hokkan are illiterate." Tomite muttered. "In fact, most people in my tribe only know how to write their own name along with the name of our tribe."

"This is a strange last name for someone from Hokkan." One of the guards commented to Setsuka.

"Nonetheless it is my name." Setsuka said sharply.

Unknown to them, the two guards actually pocketed that piece of paper.

"Konan's security seems more strict then Hokkan." Setsuka pointed out. "I have never encountered such a situation when I was travelling around in Hokkan."

"But Konan seems to be a very peaceful country." Hikitsu said. "It is just like what your father told us."

A sad smile appeared as she thought of what happened more then a decade ago: this place had been their intended destination. If these bandits did not come then she might be living here right now.

"At least you are here." Setsuka whispered as she took his hand.

He kissed her gently before they headed back to join the rest, as they had fallen a bit behind.

"The necklace is pointing at this direction!" Takiko said excitedly.

"Are you sure?" Setsuka asked, a bit worried.

She has spent some time travelling and was experienced to a certain degree. Her first suspicion came when she noticed that many men were looking at her and Takiko in a rather lecherous way.

"I am very sure!" the younger girl said. "See…"

At this point they were approached and his questions confirmed Setsuka's suspicion.

"Which brothel do you two belong to? How much for the pair of you?"

The other's reaction was also almost comical: Takiko and Tomite both blushed, while Hikitsu and Uruki were controlling themselves to not do anything. Hatsui appeared rather confused, which was a good thing.

Setsuka's first reaction was to punch the man and then give him a few more kicks as she loathed men who practiced prostitution. However, this would give them too much unwanted attention.

There was a temporary alternative and she should be able to carry it out, she will just pretend that she was acting out one of Soichi's stories.

"This man over here has already paid a very high price for us." She declared out as she threw her arms around Hikitsu.

"I can pay you a much higher price as well as paying them off." The potential client said.

Setsuka was not exceptionally vain, but she was like everyone by tending to be a bit flattered at having their beauty praised. But for the very first time in her life, she really couldn't take any pleasure in being regarded as beautiful.

"We best act along to get rid of him without causing too much trouble." Hikitsu whispered to Uruki, deciding that they should follow Setsuka's wish as she was deliberately controlling herself to not punch the man- a rather amazing achievement.

"I am extremely fond of this woman." Hikitsu declared out. "I am determined to spend the night with her."

At this Setsuka giggled, a surprisingly girlish sound.

"You must visit me more often! I will always be very happy to welcome you!" she said.

As soon as the others left, Takiko lifted up her necklace in order to stare at it.

"But…the necklace really points toward this building.

"It is not impossible for a celestial warrior to be someone involved in prostitution." Hikitsu reasoned out reluctantly before he slapped Tomite at the back of his head. "Will you just calm down?"

"I think we should find an inn first." Uruki decided, hovering in front of Takiko protectively.

* * *

Upon finding an inn, they began to debate on what they should do again.

"There is no definite proof that the celestial warrior is a prostitute or someone who practise in such a thing!" Takiko reasoned out. "They might just happen to be there."

"Happen to be there?" Setsuka repeated bitterly. "I do not think that anyone would happen to be in such place."

"But Takiko has a point. We cannot make any judgement on them just yet." Hikitsu said. "We should try to make inquiry."

"Find a way?" Setsuka's voice becomes very chilling and she was actually clenching her fists together. "I will not share you in such a way!"

"You won't, because I will not share you either." Hikitsu promised grimly before he suddenly chuckled. "You will probably end up stabbing someone. Besides," he whispered to her, "I am not so devoted to Hokkan as to sacrifice you."

Their discussions were suddenly interrupted as the door of their room was opened without any warning, and two armed guards entered.

"Which one of you is You Setsuka?"

Setsuka and Hikitsu exchanged a slight glance before she shrugged and acknowledged her identity."

"Then please come with us." One of the guards said. "We are asked to do this by out master."

"What does he want with me?" Setsuka demanded, not letting go of her spear.

"We do not know, but we were told that you won't be in any danger." The guard promised. "As a proof of his goodwill he will let you bring your weapons."

"And if I don't comply?"

"We were told to bring you to him at all cost." Was the gentle but firm reply.

"Setsuka, we will stand by you no matter what." Takaiko promised firmly.

She received a very warm smile before the elder woman declared out: "I will go with you."

"Setsuka, are you sure?" Hikitsu asked urgently.

"I do not think that they will harm me." Setsuka said. "I am not very sure as to why, but I know that they are telling the truth."

But she still took her weapons with her.

"Hikitsu, I know you want to go after her." Takiko decided. "You can go because I can manage with the rest."

"Thank you, Takiko, and I am sorry about this." Hikitsu said. "Takiko…I will tell Setsuka about this.

* * *

The two guards came to a stop once they reached a very elaborate mansion. Once there, Setsuka was guided into some sort of sitting room.

There were five people there, and judging by the look of things it was an elder father with his children, probably his two sons and daughters-in-law.

"You are You Setsuka, are you not?" The elder man said.

"Do people of Konan have the right to do such a thing?" she demanded bluntly. "I have done nothing wrong, so I see this treatment as an insult."

One of the women began to laugh but the laughter was very sharp and rather cruel. In addition, her eyes were very cold.

"As to be expected, there are no such things as manners to you!"

"Miyumi!" the eldest man said sharply, forcing her to stop. He then turned to Setsuka again, forcing himself to smile. "I will explain my actions. But first, please tell me your parent's name."

Her mother's name did not matter to them, but her father's name certainly caused a large reaction.

"It is true then!" the man said as he started to weep. "You are Hekyune's child! I've been trying to find Hekyune and his family for so long but there has been no news of them at all."

"So all that Father can do is to make the guards at the gate tell him whether anyone with our last name has enters the city." One of her uncle explained, as her grandfather was getting too emotional- he could no longer speak. "But where is Hekyune?"

"…dead." Setsuka whispered. "Father has been dead for eleven years. He…he was killed by bandits. Mother is dead as well…just a few days before father…she was ill…"

"My poor child, you must have suffered a lot." Her grandfather said as he reached forward to pat her on the head, as if she was still a little girl. "If only I found you earlier…"

Setsuka suddenly found herself being hurled away as Miyumi- her aunt- grabbed her by the collar.

"You say that Hekyune is dead?" she demanded hysterically. "You little witch! You are the one who did this, aren't you?"

Her other aunt tried to interfere while her other uncle angrily demanded his younger brother to do something.

Even though Setsuka was irritated by the other woman, she couldn't help but to feel a bit upset at the slap.

"I am sorry, but this is necessary." Miyumi's husband told her.

Unknown to them, Miyumi actually smiled- her plan was working much better then her original anticipation.

"Father was going to find you when he was killed, so he did not have any opportunity of telling me anything about his family." Setsuka said bluntly. "I do not know if I can trust you, especially after what my other grandfather did."

"That is to be expected after what I did to Hekyune." her grandfather said with true guilt. "I didn't let him do what he wanted. Yes, Miyumi, I know that this really hurt you but you are no longer a child now."

"I should have married him." was the bitter reply as she placed her hands on her swollen check.

"My lord, I am sorry to interrupt you but we found someone trying to sneak in." a guard said as he rushed in.

"Is he about this high with long blond hair? Oh, and his right eye will be covered with an eye patch." Upon the nod Setsuka turned to her grandfather. "That is the man that I love as well as the man who I will marry. He must have chased after me."

It was Hikitsu and the first thing he did was to hug Setsuka.

"Are you alright?" he asked worriedly.

"I am fine." She assured him before telling him all that had happened.

"And what do you plan to do?" he asked.

She could only shrug.

"Setsuka…there is no need for you to decide now." her grandfather said kindly. He could understand the suddenness of everything because unlike him, she had not been trying to find her relatives for the past few years. "But know that you can stay with me whenever you want and for as long as you want. I will also let you do what ever you want."

* * *

"Your grandfather seems like a nice man." Hikitsu commented out. "And he will probably be acceptant about you being a celestial warrior."

"But I am not sure whether I wish to live in Konan. It is a very nice country, true." Setsuka began. "But it is not Hokkan. What about you though? Do you want to live in Konan?"

"I know what you mean. But no matter what we won't be able to live with our tribe again." Hikitsu stopped upon the sight of Tomite, who was clearly very agitated.

"Takiko…Takiko just sold herself into the brothel." He yelled out.

"What? I am going to the brothel now." Setsuka immediately yelled out, "I refuse to let any girl I know be forced into prostitution."

"Setsuka, calm down." Hikitsu hissed, grabbing onto her with all his strength as she would probably do what she threatened.

If the circus did not find her then she could have ended up being in this trade, at the very least she would have had to consider this. That was probably why she had such an aversion for the trade, as well as hating it due to this being caused by the boundary of gender.

"Tomite, why did this happen in the first place?" Hikitsu demanded.

They calmed down a bit due to Tomite's explanation, although they were not that assured because there was a limit to what Uruki could do.

"We have to get into contact with them." Hikitsu decided.

* * *

The prospect of having to entertain a guest again was rather scary for Takiko even though Uruki was beside her. Perhaps she was more scared about what Uruki would do then instead of what would happen to her.

"A man like that deserves to be looked after by me…" Uruki hissed with a very unpleasant smile as he cracked his knuckles together.

Not only did their latest client demand the two of them at once, he also had his own concubine with him.

"Uruki, don't kill anyone." Takiko repeated.

"I…you two!" Uruki yelled out upon seeing the two inside.

It was Hikitsu with Setsuka, and the latter was dressed in similar clothing as Takiko and Uruki, while her hair was held up and decorated in a similar fashion. The thunderous expression on Setsuka's face indicated that she had to swallow a lot of pride in order to be here.

"There is no other way." Hikitsu explained.

"You seem to be the only one at ease." Uruki muttered as he sat down.

"At ease?" HIkitsu repeated this with a sidelong glance at Setsuka, recalling how he had to stop talking since her swearing prevented any other sounds being heard. "Is that what you think?"

"Takiko…has anything happened to you?" Setsuka demanded with great concern.

"Of course not. I am here." Uruki pointed out indignantly.

"And do you plan to always go with her when she has a client?" Setsuka snapped. "Takiko, I can get you out of here as I can get extra money."

"I will be alright." Takiko said confidently. "But thank you very much."

"I am not doing this because you are the priestess of Genbu, it is because you are a woman like me." Setsuka reminded her.

After some debate, they decided that their best option was to get the necklace back and even though what happened was beyond their original plan, they did end up finding the last celestial warrior due to the necklace.

"So my secret is out." Tarma said with a biter smile. "Yes, I have the misfortune of being able to answer to Inami as well. However, I have no intention of accompanying a spoilt little girl like you."

"Takiko, let me handle this." Uruki demanded. Tarma being a celestial warrior meant that Takiko might be in serious danger.

"Can you not even last through a fight?" Tarma taunted, still attacking with the enlarged pipe.

"I don't care what…" Uruki began angrily but much to his surprise, he felt himself being grabbed by the collar. "You!"

"A promise is a promise." Sesuka said grimly before adding: "This is Takiko's decision."

Takiko's decision of challenging Tarma actually made Setsuka see her in a much more favourable light, as she believed that one who could only be protected would not be able to protect others, let along a whole kingdom. Yet this made Uruki rather angry as it could be interpreted as her choosing to not save Takiko.

Uruki did not blame Setsuka for resenting her fate as a celestial warrior as he himself was like that, what he grudged her for was her personal vindictiveness towards Takiko. Setsuka was not rude, but Takiko had told Uruki that she felt the other woman was determined to blame her for what happened to her.

"Maybe what happened to you would have happened anyway, even if Takiko never came." He muttered to Setsuka viciously. "Did those who you claim to have loved you so much really love you that much if they were willing to do what they did?"

Setsuka couldn't even offer any rebuff due to how much the insult hurt- the only thing she could do was to grab onto Hikitsu for support.

Uruki was sure that he would be slapped or punched and he was right: he was soon on the receiving side of a very hard slap.

But it was not Setsuka who struck him.

…it was Hikitsu.

Unlike the woman he loves, Hikitsu rarely acted on impulse. The one exception was him tearing the flower of snow but even then, he managed to excuse himself in a composed manner. He even managed to remain calm when Setsuka was taken away, as he did not immediately follow.

"You…you went too far." Hikitsu said, his voice a hiss. "She does not…she does not deserve that. Nor do I. Don't you understand that what happened to us haunt and hurt us so much due to the fact that they loved us? To be harmed by the one you hate does not matter, but to be harmed by the one that love you… and to know that they did it out of love…" (4)

As his hand was still raised, the possibility of him slapping Uruki for a second time was not impossible. Tomite was just going to drag Uruki away when Hikitsu used that hand to take off his eye patch.

He right eye seemed to be burning, a sign that something drastic was going to happen.

* * *

Meanwhile, Takiko actually managed to score a victory as she knocked away Tarma's weapon.

"I have another weapon, although I confess that this is rather unsporting," she admitted, "but as I said, I have no intention of going with you."

Saying so, her hair began to grow and circle itself around all of them. Some of them managed to raise their hands fast enough to prevent it from being tied around their body, but this unnatural weapon still restrained their movement.

Hikitsu only had one hand free as his other hand was still held over his eye to prevent his power from working. Setsuka did not have her hand tied to her body but they were cuffed together by the hair.

"I dislike spoilt little girls like you." Tarma stated spitefully.

"'Spoilt little girls', is it?" Setsuka suddenly whispered out. "Takiko…it seems that I own you an apology."

Raising her hands to her lips, she bit down hard enough to cause it to bleed. With great difficulty, she began to move her hands so that the drops of blood could form a word.

The word tiger.

Once more, her blood began to mould themselves into the living creature whose name she wrote. Tarma was shocked, but she quickly sought to bind the creature with her hair.

"Free Takiko." Was the order of the one who summoned the creature. Her words were loud and clear, heard by all.

Out of instinct, Tarma tightened her hair's hold on Setsuka. She did not intend to kill the other woman, but the sudden grip still made Setsuka chock as some of the hair was around her neck.

That was enough for Hikitsu, who uncovered his eye.

Perhaps this was the most dangerous power given because who has the right to make hidden memories surface? Hikitsu also felt a deep guilt whenever he made anyone face what they wanted to forget.

He hated his power and was very reluctant to use it, but when he saw that Setsuka was in danger, he knew that he was willing to do anything that would help her. He was really like any other men; he desired to be of use to the woman that he loved.

Liked all others who had the misfortune of looking into his right eye, Tarma was immediately affected. Her reaction was very severe as she actually fell onto the ground with her eyes gazing forward vacantly.

Her hair began to loosen, shrinking back to its original length.

Hikitsu caught Setsuka in his arms and immediately examined her neck: it was slight red with some of the flesh swelling in the shape of many thin lines. His fingers touched her skin very delicately and the lack of deep pain made him a bit more at ease.

"Are you alright?" he asked.

Her lips curled into a mocking smile- suggesting that she was alright, although her voice was very hoarse. "Don't ask me stupid questions- I thought I was going to die. But what is happening now?"

"I think 'Inami' might join us very soon." He told her as he observed how Takiko walked to Tarma and knelt beside the other woman, placing a hand on the other's shoulder. "What about Urumiya?"

"Maybe she will appear sooner then you expect." Setsuka muttered.

* * *

Inami did decide to join them and upon hearing what happened with Setsuka, they decided to trust her grandfather by asking for his aid. This turned out to be a good idea as he managed to provide them with many information.

Much to Setsuka's surprise, the first person who ran to take her hand was her aunt Miyumi.

"My husband and I had a very long talk." She explained. "And he made me realise that I really went too far. I realised this when he actually slapped me, as he is always so gentle."

"I do not like your mother as I loved your father and lost him to her. But this is not your fault at all." She said sweetly, putting on a very great performance. "So please forgive me."

"I…I guess I can understand what you feel." Setsuka said slowly.

"I am so glad!" Miyumi said happily. "But as a proof of good will, you must allow me to sit beside you when we eat dinner."

Setsuka agreed as this was a common enough gesture of goodwill.

Technically all seven celestial warriors were present, which meant that they had to think of a new goal as they had been concentrating on the idea of finding all of them.

Setsuka's grandfather managed to provide them with many information about the legend of the priestess and her celestial warriors, which proved to be very important. They now knew that they had to find the sacred scroll in order to summon Genu.

During their discussion Setsuka made a move to speak to Takiko, only to end up shaking her head.

"It's alright." Takiko whispered to her just before they all parted way to rest in the chambers that were given to them.

"A rich man." Inami commented.

"This is only the second time she has been here." Hikitsu quickly pointed this out. "She spent the last eleven years of her life wondering around Hokkan."

But her grandfather was certainly rich, Hikitsu admitted as he observed the room that they were given. It was a great contrast to what their life with their tribe was like, but Hikitsu could still understand why Hekyune would give up all that he had in order to be with the woman that he loved.

"I am so pathetic!" Setsuka said angrily, causing him to sit beside her in order to wrap his arm around her waist. "I couldn't even say what I want to say."

He let her rant for a while longer before reminding her that she still had many opportunities, since Takiko was rather understanding.

"Much better then me." Setsuka muttered. "I am glad that my grandfather let us stay here, I felt that I have finally done something for her."

"Your grandfather is determined to make up for his past neglect." He commented. "Are you going to let him?"

"You mean…after this whole mess is over?"

She tried to picture their future several times but found herself unable to do so. For some strange reason, she just couldn't.

"Let us not worry about what will happen until then." Setsuka decided. "Right now, my main worry is how to tell Takiko what I want to say to her."

He agreed because he was actually experiencing a similar thing.

"What is this, by the way?" she asked, pointing to the cup in his other hand.

"Hatsui made this from some of the herbs he found in your grandfather's kitchen. He says that it is good for the body."

"Can I have some as well?"

He answered by giving the cup to her.

* * *

Takiko was talking to Uruiki about all that had happened when the door of her room was suddenly thrown open.

"Hikitsu?" they were not sure what shocked them the most: the breach of civility by him not knocking on the door, or due to the shock at seeing him in such an agitated state.

"Hatsui…where is Hatsui?" he demanded. "Setsuka started to throw up after she drank that potion Hatsui made."

"But we are fine after drinking it." Uruki pointed out.

"I am not saying this it is his fault, but I want him to take a look as Setsuka is in a really bad state."

They could understand his panic once they arrived in the room- Setsuka was still gagging and throwing up, her face extremely pale.

"There is nothing wrong with that potion and there should be no such reaction." Hatsui said nervously.

"But why is she throwing up?" Hikitsu demanded as he knelt beside Setsuka in order to hold back her hair for her, not concerned with the stench that was coming from her due to her vomiting.

"I am sure that you can help." Takiko told the boy very gently. "Just try to think."

The young boy nodded and he closed his eyes, trying to recall everything that he heard from his parents- who were both very skilled at herb lore.

"There is only one possibility." He suddenly said. "She…she had something bad in the body as the herb would also get rid of such a thing."

Tugging at Takikos' sleeves, he began to whisper.

"What? But…"

"Something bad?" Hikitsu repeated slowly. "How bad?"

"It is alright, I will tell them for you." Takiko assured Hatsui before she turned to meet Hikitsu's gaze. "He means poison. Strong poison too, since it is causing such a reaction."

"Are you saying that my own grandfather…" Setsuka stopped halfway as she began to vomit once again.

"Is there something that you can do?" Hikitsu demanded, forcing his voice to remain steady as blood was now present in her vomit.

"She must drink the rest because it will help her to get rid of the poison." Hatsui said, his voice was soft but steady.

"You are a celestial warrior as well, so I trust you." Hikitsu said firmly. "Setsuka?"

She couldn't speak, so she just nodded.

* * *

It was almost ironic how the strong woman was reduced to this state. When her ordeal was over, she was so tired that she couldn't even speak.

"I would like to stay and help Hatsui." Takiko offered to Hkitsu.

"Thank you, thank you both." Hikitsu whispered, holding onto Setsuka's rather limp hand.

"Emutato…the light…hurts my eye." Setsuka whispered.

Nodding, Hatsui indicated that it was alright to blow out the candle. The young boy was actually growing up a bit as he realised that there were things that only he could do, although he naturally wished that such an incident did not happen.

Because the lights were out and none of them were really moving, it was not hard for the accompanist to think that the poison had work- it was meant to paralyze Setsuka's body.

But much to his shock and disappointment, he would find his victim gone, as well as facing two very healthy and armed people.

"Who are you and what do you want with Setsuka?" Hikitsu demanded.

Muttering a curse, the intruder answered by attacking.

"Takiko- scream!" Hikitsu yelled out. "It is better if we get everyone else's attention."

Uruki was the first person to arrive, followed by Tomite. Within seconds, they managed to capture and bind the intruder.

"I have never seen him before." Setsuka whispered.

"He is Miyumi's cousin." Setsuka's younger uncle said when the rest of them arrived. "But he doesn't usually come to father's house."

Miyumi was soon there as her husband insisted on them staying the night in his father's house since it had been quite late when the banquet finished. Standing beside her husband, she allowed herself to look like a frightened woman- which was what they expected of her. In reality, she was desperately trying to find a way to prevent herself from being suspected, especially when the source of the poison was mentioned.

But she needn't have worried at all.

"I made a mistake, the poisoned sweet was for Miyumi. To paralyze her so she couldn't resist." Her cousin yelled out, determined to save her. "I wanted to take her away."

"But why did you come to this room?" Uruki declared out.

"I made a mistake."

At a glance this seemed logical enough- the man was jealous at having the woman he loved for such a long time being another man's wife that he finally decided to abduct her. But his plan ended up misfiring as she offered some of these sweets he gave her to Setsuka when they waited for their dinner to come. It was just that Setsuka happened to take the poisoned one.

But there were too many holes to those who were already suspicious- Takiko declared that they would leave the very next day, and the rest of the celestial warriors all agreed.

* * *

As she watched their guests leave, Miyumi couldn't help but to feel her hatred for Setsuka growing. Not only did her plan failed, her most useful tool was now gone.

"There would be other ways for me to succeed." She whispered to herself as she tried to calm down and think of a way to achieve her goal.

The celestial warriors of Genbu would die because this is what Hakei-sama desires." A voice said very chillingly. "But it won't be you who do this."

"Wait…I can…" she began but her words trailed off when she saw how cold that person's eyes were.

"You've failed us, ad we do not accept that."

The celestial warriors of Genbu briefly altered something in Konan as Miyumi's death was the consequence of their arrival, although this was certainly not their fault.

But this was nothing compared to what they would do in their own country as they were determined to summon Genbu. It would result in a better future, but the weaving of this better future was stained. (5)

* * *

The celestial warriors and the priestess were now staying in an inn and they would continue being here until Setsuka recovered, despite her reluctance at being weak and causing their plans to be delayed.

"So, why don't we just charge there and get the scroll and summon Genbu?" Tomite yelled out.

"Is your brain really that simple or are you doing this on purpose?" Uruki muttered.

"But we've got the priestess and all the celestial warriors." Tomite reasoned. "I don't like not doing something and just talk because what can you achieve by doing that?"

"Tomite is right," Hikitsu said as he walked down. "Takiko, will you go and see Stsuka? I think you will find the last of your celestial warrior."

Takiko wasn't sure whether she was motivated by the hope that the other's words were true, or being excited at the fact that the last celestial warrior was finally here.

"Takiko, I need to thank you as well as apologise to you." Setsuka began when the younger girl took a seat beside her. "Will you let me say all that I have to say before you say anything?"

Setsuka actually took a deep breath before she began: "I really have to start from the very beginning.

"My maternal grandfather was the tribal leader and even though he has many sons, he only has one daughter. His children grew up and married and his son gave him many grandsons, but I was his only granddaughter.

"This hair is also the same shade as his wife's hair and I heard that I am very much like her- wanting to do what the boys did. Unlike me, she was not allowed to do these things. I think that might be why my grandfather let me do whatever I want, because he now has the power to overrule tradition.

"As for my parents…my mother was very fragile as she has been very ill through out her whole life, as a result she could only spend her time in front of the hearth. Therefore, seeing her daughter behaving in such a wild manner was not unpleasant. As for my father, he loved us too much to care about convention.

"I was like a princess- what I wanted, I would obtain. In fact, I already had a prince who was waiting for me to grow up in order to marry me. I hated being a celestial warrior because it made me lose what I had and I once had so much.

"Do you remember the circus? Many of them could take great pleasure in just being alive and have food because they had nothing. But I cannot do this- I have become much too greedy because the life I had was too good.

"That is why I loath this fate of being a celestial warrior and that is why I blamed you. But then I realised that this is simply too unfair, because you have suffered so much. From what I have heard…"

"That isn't true." Takiko finally interrupted her. "What Inami said is true. It is true that my father was frequently absent but we were left well off, and most of all…my mother was there.

"Perhaps I would do what you are doing if I thought that it could save the ones that I love, but yet I know that this is not it." Setsuka said. "Takiko, why are you here? Why do you wish to summon Genbu?"

"Because I wish to help Hokkan." The young girl said firmly. "And it is also because I want its people to be happy. If I can somehow make this happen then I will try to do so."

"A better future for Hokkan, is it?" Setsuka repeated. "It is a very pretty vision. I wish that such a thing would come true as well. You are a very strange girl, Takiko, because you say the impossible in a way that makes us feel that it is possible.

"Emutato is travelling with you so I will naturally remain with him. But for the first time I feel that I am also here because of you. Your visions are so pretty that they might just be dreams, but I want to stand beside you and try to make these dreams come true.

"But it is also due a selfish reason. You finally made me feel that being a celestial warrior is not a curse. I would like the rest of the world to think that too, and I think you are the only one who can proof otherwise."

"Are you…are you willing to help me as a celestial warrior then?"

"Yes." Urumiya told her.

* * *

(_1) "Maybe a dream" (Yume ka mo Shirenai) is the ending song for the second OVA series._

_(2) This is what was said by the girl they thought was Inami in Volume 4._

_(3) I know that this didn't happen in the story but I really thought that Takiko might change her cloth as well when they were in Konan since it really would make them too distinctive._

_(4) Hikitsu is referring to his father because his father tried to kill him out of love._

_(5) I am not saying that Takiko and the rest were harbingers cause I think the real harbingers are Miaka and Yui, but I am just saying that like everything, there are sacrifices and consequences._

* * *

_**Author's note:**_ _**I seemed to have gained a sudden inspiration for my genbu kaiden fan fic as I've been doing quite a bit of writing. I am half way through the next chapter and I believe that the story will have a total of nine chapters with one epilogue. Hopefully, the story should be finished by June this year. ( first half of the year.)**_

_**As mentioned before, I got all this idea when I only read the first few volumes of the manga so what happened next will be very different from the actual. In addition, my genbu kaiden fan fic is also related to my fushigi yugi stories, as I work with the idea that the priestess and the celestial warriors had a past life before they become the priestess and celestial warriors. So once again, I advertise my previous fushigi yugi stories (mainly the second one as the second one first introduce this idea of the past time) in order to the story to make more sense.**_


	8. Chapter 8

_**Written:**__** February 8-18, 2009**_

_**Author's Note:**__** As mentioned before, this is where my story starts to majorly differentiate from the original story. **__**It relates to my previous Fushigi yugi story and a semi-oc from there sort of get mentioned in this chapter.**_

* * *

_"No matter how many times we part,_

_We can meet again_

_Going beyond miracles"_

_~ (P.S: Is love forever?) (1)_

The priestess of Genbu has gathered the seven celestial warriors but they could not summon Genbu immediately, because they did not have the sacred scroll. Even though their power as celestial warriors did make them very formidable, it was not enough against the whole of Kutou.

That was why they ended up with their current plan- a semi guerrilla war. They were constantly travelling across Hokkan in order to help people who were affected by both Hokkan's external and internal troubles, as well as preventing themselves from being caught.

Takiko felt rather guilty that more people would continue to get hurt because of them, since it was clear that they were the ones that Shigi and his troops were after. Neither Tomite and Uruki liked the idea of hiding, while Urumiya was of a similar temperament, but she firmly believed that Hikitsu and Inami were right due her love for Hikitsu.

Neither Hikitsu and Inami liked this idea even though they knew that this was the best solution, because it still injured the people of Hokkan.

Due to this, they were slowly gaining the trust of their countrymen. Not only did people began to speak well of the priestess and the seven celestial warriors, there were also many who were saying that Uruki would be a good ruler when his identity was discovered.

They did all this for the sake of being able to get the sacred scroll to summon Genbu. They did not know when it would happen, although they knew that it would definitely happen.

Time, however, was running out.

They were currently making camp in a slight wilderness and Hikitsu and Inami were absent due to going to a nearby town. The seemingly peacefulness of the morning was soon shattered.

Takiko has started to feel rather unwell and she initially thought that it was just exhaustion. But she continued to cough even after the others all made her rest.

"Takiko, what is wrong?" Urumiya demanded as she rushed in, being allowed to do so since she was the only woman right now.

"It is nothing!" Takiko said too quickly, wanting to hide the evidence.

But Urumiya noticed it.

"Takiko…please don't tell me that…" She whispered in shock as she grabbed onto Takiko's hand to prevent the young girl from hiding the bloodstained handkerchief.

"My mother had this disease and she…" Takiko began, very frightened.

"But surely something can be done." Urumiya said, interrupting the words that she knew would soon follow. "Genbu…Genbu is said to be able to grant the priestess three wishes so…"

"Do you think I should ask Genbu that?" Takiko naturally wanted to but she was afraid of being labelled as selfish.

"Don't be stupid, of course you should wish for it!" Urumiya interrupted her. "If it isn't for you then I doubt that Genbu would be summoned. You told me that your first wish is for Hokkan to be protected so I don't see why you shouldn't have the last two wishes for yourself. I…I don't want to have someone I care about leaving me again."

At this Takiko suddenly laughed, even though it did increase the pain in her chest.

"Thank you so much, Urumiya. It is funny, I never thought that we would end up being quite close. You and Inami are now almost like elder sisters to me."

"I like that idea." Urumiya said with a smile. "I am an only child so I don't know what having siblings are like but now I do feel as if I have two sisters. Inami is like the elder sister who lectures us for being too rash since we are younger, while you are the younger sister we need to help out. After when this all end we should…"

But she suddenly dropped the tassel she was fiddling with as she felt as if a very cold wind suddenly blew into the tent, mocking her.

"Urumiya? Are you alright?"

"Oh, of course." She forced herself to smile cheerfully. "It is just a sudden chill. But we will wait for Emutato and Inami to return and then tell them about what happened."

* * *

The first thing Urumiya noticed was that Hikitsu had a very strange expression on his face- it was difficult to describe since it contained a huge variety of emotions.

"We met the Kan tribe." Inami said bluntly.

"Did they do something to him?"

It was very sad that she should immediately doubt them but she could no longer trust them because they did throw her family out in the middle of a snow storm, as well as forcing Hikitsu to commit his crime.

"They have heard about what happened lately- what we have been doing." Hikitsu said slowly. "Your grandfather…your grandfather asked for our forgiveness and said that they have all been wrong and would welcome the two of us and Aira back if we choose to do so."

"That is great! You two and Aira can go back!" Tomite yelled out, as he understood what it meant to be exiled from their tribe.

"But what about your mother?" Urumiya asked.

At this he shrugged: "I do not know. No matter what we do, it does not change the fact that I have committed the worst possible sin."

"But what did she say?" she pressed on.

"She told me the same thing- she does not know." He muttered. "Although she did admit that part of our fate was their own doing. But Setsuka…your grandfather told me that he is getting old and he would like to see you a final time before he dies…"

* * *

They began to discuss their plans and Takiko told them that she was ill, and the disease might be contagious as well. But none of them showed any worry at this.

"As if such a thing matters." Tomite declared out without any hesitation.

"If I don't want to stay here then it certainly won't be due to the worry that I might get sick." Inami said.

Because of their current circumstance, they all decided to head for the capital, and Souren told them that the timing to do such a thing was getting pretty close anyway.

Although some of them wonder whether they were just saying this in order to do what ever that would save Takiko.

"It…It is a bit scary." Hatsui said nervously when the last of their plans were made. "The day…the day is finally here."

"No, I've been waiting for this chance for too long." Uruki said. "I will finally put an end to my father's actions."

Yet he felt that his words did not sound as confident as he would like-it was not that he doubt this mission would fail, but then he thought the same thing in each one of his attempts. It was the rather disturbing feeling that he knew he would not be able to celebrate the result of his actions.

"But what would happen after Genbu is summoned?" Inami reasoned out practically. "Hokkan still has a ruler that should be replaced."

"I think we should worry about this later." Tomite said.

"I believe that Genbu will protect Hokkan." Takiko said firmly. "And that will be my first wish. Then I will wish for my mother to return to the living world.

"However," she said as she glanced at Uruki with a slight blush. "I will ask Genbu to cure me with my third wish and stay with Uruki."

Uruki was still a bit reluctant at openly displaying his emotions, but he still clasped her hand very tightly.

"Are you sure?" Uruki asked, his voice was actually a bit nervous. "Are you really sure about this? Giving up your own world in order to stay with me."

"I am sure." Takiko said firmly. "I think my parents will understand and I think my father and mother will be able to help each other to deal with my absence."

But unknown to them, this was what the book recorded: "…even though the priestess and her celestial warrior made promises of being with one another, these vows would soon be broken because their story is doomed to end in tragedy."

* * *

The end was going to come very soon, and Urumiya felt that it wasn't just the end to being a celestial warrior, it was also the end to everything else. She was very reluctant to leave, but she did not feel resentful.

Perhaps it was largely due to knowing that she would still be with Hikitsu. As they lay with each other for a final time, they both saw a similar expression in the other's eyes.

"Nothing turned out the way we wanted and thought, did it?" Hikitsu asked as he hugged her from behind- she was standing outside their camping site, gazing at the horizon.

"No…but I am alright." She assured him, leaning back. "Maybe it is because I acknowledge that this is my fate."

"Yet there is still so much more that I want. I want you to be my wife in name as well, and to have children with you. But that can only be dreams." He said sadly. "No, it is not even a dream because we can't even fantasise about this. That happened to you as well, right?"

She nodded, "Try as I might, I simply can't see our future after this."

There was nothing more to say, all they could do was to hold onto one another.

"Hikitsu, Urumiya."

"Uruki? Aren't you with Takiko?" Urumiya asked.

Takiko's declaration made Uruki ask her to marry him and they also ended up loving each other physically as well. Saved for the name and the missing ceremony, they were like a married couple due to the way they were joined in the heart, soul and body.

Just like Hikitsu and Urumiya.

"I need to ask you two one thing…you both know, don't you?" Uruki said.

The question didn't need to be answered or elaborated as they could find all that they want to know in the others' eyes.

"But why?" Urumiya asked. "Why did you agree to be with Takiko if you know that this would happen?"

"Because this is our mutual decision." Uruki said bluntly. "Oh, she doesn't know that we would most likely die but she is naturally aware of the danger that we are in. Takiko told me that her feelings would never change so she desires us to grasp for happiness before it is too late."

"I think I can understand…" Urumiya began.

"Uruki!" Takiko called out and they certainly couldn't deny that the young girl- no- she was no longer a girl but a young woman- has never looked happier.

"But I don't want Takiko to lose her hope." Uruki quickly added, as Takiko was walking towards them. "I know it is selfish but…"

"It is your decision." Hikitsu said. "I know both the consequences and advantages of such a situation. Hope does let you endure what might otherwise be impossible, but when hope breaks…"

But he did honour Uruki's wish as it was not unlike the decision that he and the woman he loved both made. They didn't want the other to know about what they realised to be the truth until they could no longer concealed it.

"Once we finished eating we will go to the temple and get the sacred scroll and summon Genbu." Takiko declared out. "I am rather frightened but I know that it would be alright because you are all here with me.

"I really am glad that I met all of you."

"There is no need to get all weepy, you'll make me feel awkward." Inami laughed out although she was rather touched.

After a period of not trusting other people, as well as a being in a position that made many condemn and mistrust her, she finally felt that she had trusted friends and companions again.

"I am really glad at meeting everyone too." Hatsui declared. "I really hope…I really hope that we will continue being together."

Unlike Fen, they gave him true warmth, and really tried to understand him.

"Don't make it sound like as if we are all disappearing to separate directions once Genbu is summoned." Tomite said. "First of all, we are going to attend Hikitsu and Urumiya's wedding."

Urumiya actually felt Hikitsu's hand shaking even as he smiled and joined the rest in something that he knew would not happen. That was what they had to do.

"The dress that Aira is making for me will probably be finished by now and I am sure that it will be a very pretty…beautiful dress." Urumiya began. "And I'll wear the robe my mother left me over it, it is a very beautiful robe."

"I will give you a pair of earrings." Inami suddenly said, as she would greatly like to give something like that as a gift instead of a prop to aid a prostitute in her job.

"In the town I come from we mix certain herbs and give the pouch to the groom- the fragrance is meant to be a way to bless the marriage. I will do this with what herbs that I can find." Hatsui offered.

"Takiko and I will give the two of you a very good sword." Uruki decided, joining in this pleasant but sad game.

"And I will make a bow for you two." Tomite finished.

"I'll take the sword so Setsuka will have to have the bow. I can't use the bow that well." Hikitsu said and upon seeing the others' slightly curious glance, since most people in the nomadic tribes were quite skilled at using bows, he pointed to his right eye. "One reason is that Setsuka was always much better at shooting then me although I was better in sword fighting. But it is mainly due to this." (2)

Was it a coincidence that they all finished eating at the moment when the reminder of their identity as the priestess and celestial warriors were brought up?

* * *

The gown that Aira was making for her future sister-in-law was finally finished and it had taken such a long time because the little girl wanted every part of the gown to be perfect.

She was extremely happy with the result, she couldn't wait to show it to her brother and his bride.

"I am sure that I've never seen a prettier dress." Boraate said.

The Ha tribe has heard news of the celestial warrior and they were naturally very proud of Tomite. But Aira was probably the happiest person at any news of the priestess and the celestial warriors' deeds, since they contained her brother, her future sister in law, as well as the boy she had very strong feelings for.

"Maybe you would like to make a dress for yourself as well." Boraate suggested.

Aira was also at an age where she was starting to be a bit conscious of her appearance, especially because she liked someone. Boraate had found her trying to tie her hair in a variety of different ways.

"I wish that they will come back soon." Aira suddenly said. "I've never been parted from oniichan for such a long time."

"I am sure that they will return very soon." Boraate said.

Aira was threading the needle when Yuki, who was always at a very close distance from her, began to howl. This shock resulted in Aira stabbing her finger, causing a few drops of blood to fall onto the white dress she just finished making.

"Yuki! Stop this!" Aira said urgently. "Please stop."

Boraate shuddered despite herself because there was something very chilling and mournful in the wolf's howl, and what happened with Aira did not help.

Was the blood on the white wedding gown representing the intended wearer's blood on the snow? Was the wolf's howl some form of mourning for his owner?

"Yuki, don't be like this!" Aira said again, now hugging the wolf as Yuki has started to whimper and the sorrow from the wolf made Boraate felt very ill at ease.

* * *

At that moment, Hikitsu's hands were wet due to his blood soaking through the clothes he tied around his abdomen as a temporary bandage. This didn't bother him at all because his hands were much too cold, although the warmth provided by his blood was too brief and fleeting.

They had invaded the temple of Genbu in the palace, which was where the sacred scroll was. Takiko was now performing the ritual while the seven celestial warriors were defending the temple in order to let her finish the ritual. In addition to being advantaged by their strange power, they were also lucky that this was not a fight in the open- so the sheer number of their enemy did not give them a huge advantage.

Although the fact that they were out numbered did matter- their enemy could continue to attack, there would always be replacements.

"It is almost done!" Hatsui yelled out.

The five celestial warriors all decided that Namame would form a barrier around Takiko while Hatsui would be the one to help Takiko with the rituals. It was simply too cruel to let a child see the reality.

"And you must take Takiko into your basket once she finished summoning Genbu so that she can make her wishes." Inami said. "Because right now you are the only one who can fully protect her."

"Children shouldn't have to suffer due to the foolishness of adults." Hikitsu said when Hatsui left with Takiko. "I wish I can prevent him from having to be involved in this business in the first pace. My sister is just a year older then him and if fate had chosen her instead of me then…"

"I agree with you although Hatsui is actually very brave." Inami said.

"But he is still a child." Urumiya pointed out.

Perhaps she had been rather brave when she was only ten years old, as she did avenge her father's death. But what happened definitely left a very deep mark on her. (3)

A bright silver light appeared, and what the window let in was enough to illuminate the interior of the temple.

"Genbu…" The celestial warriors all whispered out.

Their task was all but finished- the only thing they had to do was to protect Takiko to make sure that she could make her three wish.

But Uruki's mind was already made up.

"Wait!" Tomite yelled out as the other charged out from the temple and headed toward the carriage that contained the man who should have been the emperor of Hokkan.

"Tomite…let him…" Hikitsu whispered out. "It is what he wants…he deserves to do what he wants now…"

"Emutato!" Urumiya screamed out, and she almost failed to catch him in her arms. She quickly scribbled down any names that she could think of in order to talk to Hikitsu.

"You know as well as me, Setsuka." Hikitsu said gently, reaching out his hand in order to touch her face for the last time in this life. "This is what will happen. But don't cry, it won't be a long parting."

Then he was gone…

Urumiya's hair was now loose and the end was mingled with her dead lover's blood. Many people has described her hair as being the colour of blood but those who were present knew that they were wrong- blood was a much brighter and a much more cruel shade.

"Inami, Tomite, you two must help Takiko and Hatsui to escape along with Namame." Urumiya said very calmly. "I will delay them."

"Don't be foolish!" Inami snapped. "Pull yourself together!"

Urumiya smiled very sadly and much to their puzzlement, she cut through the lacing of her top in order to pull it open to reveal her body- it was covered by numerous wounds.

"I was a bit luckier then Emutato as I wasn't stabbed at a particularly vital spot." She explained. "My wounds are not bleeding as quick as his but there is no way that I can be treated on time. In addition to bleeding, they are also getting infected. My death will come very soon, so I wish to be of use."

"I understand." Inami whispered before she ordered Tomite: "We must go."

"I wish I can say that I don't understand and argue with you about it." The young man said, his face wet due to his tears. "But I do understand. However…"

"You must live to look after Aira now that her brother is gone." Urumiya told him sternly.

Then she began to write, because that was more effective then her fighting.

It seemed that the loss of blood was finally affecting her- she was getting more then a bit dizzy and everything seemed to be rather blurry.

But she continued to write.

Did someone stab her? Why else would her body experience a sudden pain? Her fingers were getting clumsy as the words were beginning to appear like pictures. Some words even remained still.

She used to think that words were pictures, but that was such a long time ago. If someone told her that she would be writing as she died, then she would have laughed right in their face.

There was one more word that she could write, and she was sure that she would get this word right.

It was the word: Hikitsu.

She must have got it right because he suddenly appeared in front of her, offering his hand to her.

"I told you that it won't be a very long parting." He said with a very tender smile.

* * *

The remaining celestial warriors were running and attacking the chasing troops at the same time. They knew that Urumiya had died because troops began to re-appear, but they didn't even have time to grief.

"We will have to take a risk by resting in that house." Inami decided.

"She is waking up!" Hatsui yelled out.

"So I come just on time then." Shigi said sweetly as he entered.

Tomite immediately shot out some ice while Inami tried to bind him with her hair.

"Genbu is already summoned!" Tomite yelled out. "You are too late."

"Too late to prevent Genbu from being summoned, but not late enough to prevent her from making her wish." Shigi said, and his smile did not waver at all.

It appeared that he merely raised his hand, but this was enough to let Takiko be bind by his weapon.

Takiko's eyes were still closed, but she has gained conscious as she was muttering something under her breath.

"What is this? Some final plea?" Shigi laughed out.

"She said: 'Let Hokkan be protected from danger forever'." Hatsui whispered. "'Starting from now'."

That was then the tide turned.

Even though the gods could perform miracles, they usually had to work through their mortal children. Genbu increased the strength and courage of the people in Hokkan in order to let them stand and defend their country, as well as making them stronger.

This is the miracle that he gave them.

"Why?" Shigi demanded angrily when he saw what was happening, and this moment was enough to let Tomite slice through Shigi's weapon to free Takiko. "How could Hakei-sama's plan fail?"

"…the will of Genbu and the people of Hokkan…" Takiko said, her eyes were now open but her gaze was extremely strange.

"I don't believe this! Hakei-sama's vision can not fail!" for the very first time, the others saw Shigi loses his composure. "He will succeed!"

"Foolish man…" Takiko was the one who spoke, but her voice sounded very different. "Hakei will not be the one to grant you your wish. You are all merely playing in a cycle where you will create more like you."

It seemed that they were seeing things in doubles as there appeared to be two Takiko, but on a closer look they noticed that the second image, which was more blurry, was rather different. Not only was the woman's robe sleeveless, the headdress she was wearing was intertwined within her hair, instead of being like a crown.

"Seiryuu?" Shigi whispered, being the first to recognize the shape of the headdress.

"The priestess of Genbu temporary grants me a chance to speak while she is talking to Genbu." The priestess of Seiryuu said. "You can call me Yuri if you want."

"I don't believe that you…"

Ignoring the others, Takiko/Yuki actually went to Shigi and held him against her.

"You know that all that I say is the truth. Hakei lied and used all of you." She said simply. "But a better future will be made, only that you must be the one to do this."

"But…" Shigi protested even as he picked up his weapon again.

"Foolish man, now is not the time. Two centuries must pass first. Then you will be able to do something." The woman said again, her tone now very firm and even a bit hard. "So rest."

"What can I do?" Shigi asked.

"You will mend Kutou." She promised him as she placed her hands onto his forehead. "Go and rest…Kamiyasu. Remember what happened to Kutou but do not remember me." (4)

"What…what happened?" Tomite yelled out when Shigi's body suddenly become very limp.

"Seiryuu decided that he deserves to rest and prepare for his next life." Yuri, the priestess of Seiryuu said. "He does have a very important role."

"What is happening to Takiko? What will happen now?" Inami asked her since it was clear that this woman knew many things.

"Hokkan will be safe, it will be safe forever. The army of Kutou will soon leave and a new line of emperor will reign. The priestess of Genbu has certainly done her job very well."

"But what about Takiko?"

A very bitter smile appeared on the woman's face, making them regret having asked her this question, as they knew that the answer was going to be very unpleasant.

"Takiko made the same mistake as me. She committed my crime- the crime I have committed, as well as the crime I will commit again." She said very sadly. "The priestesses should be virginal because the gods demand their virginity as the sacrifice. If she can not give this to him then she must offer the god her life."

"I refuse to believe this!" Tomite yelled out, wanting to grab her, but stop at the last moment due to recalling that this was also Takiko. "How can the gods demand this?"

"Because this body must also house the god- don't blame Genbu or any other god." She said very gently. "It is simply the rules- the gods does not even want to do this."

* * *

"Your wish is being fulfilled." Genbu told Takiko and this made her smile through her pains.

"I have no regrets." Takiko whispered- she has learnt about what would happen to her and she wasn't frightened at all, because she knew that Uruki would be there with her. He would hold her and stroke her hair just as he did in the brothel, he would do so until everything is over.

"I want my mother to be alive again." She said.

Much to her surprise, Genbu shook his head- his gaze rather apologetic.

"Life is a cycle, Takiko." He began gently. "Death causes it to begin with life although there are a few exceptions. But your mother has already begun a new life." (5)

Without intending to, Takiko started to laugh. She was in a situation that many others would wish to be in, but yet she didn't know what to wish for at all! It seems that her remaining wishes all happened to be the few things that could not be granted.

"…father…" She suddenly said. "I want to see my father again. To apologise to him for all that I did."

The light was so bright that she had to close her eyes even more. When the silver light finally faded, she felt someone holding her hand, as well as experiencing the familiar feeling of lying on her futon.

"Takiko?"

"Father, I'm home." It felt so strange for her to be the one to say these words as he was usually the one who left them. "I am sorry that I couldn't save mother."

"Takiko…don't waste your strength by saying such a thing." Einosuke said. "Takiko, if you ask Genbu…"

"You know that it won't work, father." She felt as if she was a parent, assuring her child of something that they refused to accept as the truth. "But father, this is better for me. At least I was useful…I helped the others to protect Hokkan. I also don't regret my decision because I am really glad that I was able to experience love. Uruki…I really love him so much."

The first spasm of great pain appeared and all her father could do was to kneel by her and hold her hand. Einosuke wonder whether this was his punishment for not being with his wife when she died, as he now had to watch his own daughter withering away right in front of him.

He continued to read the book in the hope of finding some sort of miracle but it was useless. It only said that the priestess of Genbu was waiting for her death.

He read out the other parts because that was what his daughter asked him to do, and the news of Hokkan made her feel a bit better: Kutou's army had left and Hokkan was seeing the crowning of a new emperor who would lead them to prosperity. Most of all, the surviving celestial warriors all understood of her decision.

He did suggest that she could return to her friends, but she told him that she want to stay with him with a rather strange smile.

* * *

The pain in her body grew until it become too unbearable for any father to watch. Einosuke decided that he would not fail his daughter this time: he would stop her pain at his own expense.

He was sure that she did not know what he was doing due to the pain she was in.

"Takiko…please forgive me."

Despite her cries and screams due to the pain from Genbu devouring her as well as his own weeping, the gun shot still seemed very clear.

But his daughter smiled and whispered out a single word, a name.

"Uruki."

No one would have been able to guess of how violent her death had been if they only looked at her expression, which was very peaceful.

The tale of Genbu was now almost finished.

* * *

_(1)__ "P.S: Is love forever? (P.S: Ai tte Eien Desu ka?) is one of Chiriko's character songs._

_(2)__ In the very first chapter, when they were both still children, Setsuka/Urumiya actually mentioned how she did better in archery the day before, while Hikitsu argued that he did better in fencing. _

_(3)__ She and her father were attacked by bandits on their way to Konan and she ended up killing all the bandits with her power as a celestial warrior. _

_(4)__ I think it is possible that Kamiyasu might have been in love with Yuri due to the idea of her being an ideal, as she was the one who gave so much to him, letting him restore his kingdom. Also, this makes sense as she is now another to give him hope._

_Although I want to mention that Shigi will be very different from Kamiyasu because he is re-born as someone else._

_(5)__ I feel that the priestess and celestial warriors are different because I don't think they will get reincarnated, I feel that they will go to this heaven after their death. _

* * *

_**Author's Note:**_ _**As mentioned many times before, this story really relates to my other fushigi yugi fan fiction. In that story, I said that a woman who is not a virgin can still summon a god, only that this must be done at the cost of her life.**_

_**To be honest, one of the bits I am really unhappy about is now Takiko got devoured by Genbu when Miaka didn't. For me, Takiko is definitely the strongest priestess (I guess I can't say Suzuno since we have yet to see her) but I will even say she is one of the strongest shojo characters I have ever seen. I seriously don't believe that she will get devoured by Genbu if some one like Miaka won't. I think I have mentioned this before, but I really don't like Miaka.**_

_**I've actually finished the story, but I'm editing the remaining chapter, and the epilogue.**_


	9. Chapter 9

_"Time flows and some day our shapes will change_

_Yet the love I have for you is an eternal flower"_

_~ (eternal flower)_ (1)

The young man had his face concealed by his cloak and it seemed that he was rather paranoid about releasing any clues to his identity as he didn't even speak; he merely signalled for a drink.

Two years had passed since Genbu was summoned and Hokkan was now in a state of prosperity. It might not be as successful as Konan due to the latter country's natural conduction and resources, but it was doing very well. This was really all thanks to the ruling of the new emperor: Souren.

Not only was the last emperor declared as an unfit ruler, he also died during the summoning of Genbu along with many other people- including his brother.

Uruki being the ruler would have been a perfect solution and many people wanted this even before Genbu was summoned. His death then made the people of Hokkan turned to the surviving celestial warriors.

However, they all refused and nominated Souren.

"He is very suitable. Not only is he from a good family, he is also a very capable man." Inami said on behalf of them all. "Besides, this is what Uruki would have wanted."

But the beginning of all this peace and wellbeing had been very bloody, it was achieved at a great sacrifice. Those who survived could only comfort themselves by the fact that this would be the last time."

"That is Takiko's gift to us." Tomite had said. "To have hope again."

And her dreams did come true, Tomite thought as he left the tavern, carefully making sure that he wouldn't be noticed since she also made them ended up being some sort of heroes.

Instead of being the bringers of misfortune, they were now the ones who risked their own lives in order to save and protect Hokkan. The Kan tribe were especially proud of the fact that they had two celestial warriors.

More then anything, Tomite wished that these two could see this.

His new destination was another tavern and the amount of people in there indicated how well business was. But then, the owner of the tavern was a very capable woman, in addition to being very famous.

Instead of trying to squeeze in like everyone else, Tomite actually went through the back door.

"Hey, who are you?" one of the cooks demanded.

"It is alright, he is our friend." Hatsui said.

The young boy had grown up a bit and the obvious change was that he was now more confident, although he was still rather shy. Inami certainly did a very good job in looking after him.

"I see that Inami is doing very well." Tomite said. "It's been a whole year since my last visit and I swear: the crowd is increasing."

Namame left them after Takiko disappeared and they did not follow as they knew that Namame knew what he was doing.

Tomite then parted ways with the rest after Souren became the emperor. Inami decided to open a tavern where she would hire many of the girls who once worked in the same brothel as her. She also asked Hatsui whether he would like to come with her, and the young boy naturally agreed.

Tomite ended up wandering around Hokkan as he was not ready to go back to his tribe- he was still unable to face Aira.

"I thought that you might come." Inami said, pushing away the calculations she was doing. "You came to see us on this day last year too."

"Because this is the day when Genbu was summoned." Tomite muttered. "When they left us…"

"Are you still wandering around Hokkan?"

Upon the nod, Inami sighed and muttered something about being the one who is left with all these trouble. Before Tomite could even react, she punched him squarely in the face.

"What do you think we are doing?" Tomite yelled out, and the strength of her punch actually resulted in a nose bleed.

"Stop being a coward!" Inami snapped. "Are you just going to run and hide for the rest of your life? Are you really a man? Go back to your tribe- go back to Aira."

"I can't!" Tomite snapped back. "Her brother died in front of me and I couldn't do anything…I didn't do anything…I couldn't even bury them!"

The remaining celestial warriors returned and tried to find the bodies of their fallen compatriots. They even examined every single corpse.

But this was competly futile.

"So this is better?" Inami pressed on before she softened her tone and placed a hand on the young boy's shoulder. "Look, I know that Hikitsu's death was very hard for you as he was like a brother to you, and so you feel bad to face his sister. But Tomite, you can't just continue avoiding her. Besides, I think she will understand."

"But I feel as if I failed her…" Tomite whispered.

* * *

Despite what happened, Tomite was still not certain of what he should do after he said goodbye to Inami and Hatsui.

As he started to walk, he suddenly noticed that one of the men who was buying some herbs was actually from a nomadic tribe. Upon taking a closer look, he recognised the cloth as being those of the Kan tribe.

He then decided to approach that man, who turned out to be Urumiya's uncle.

"This is probably asking too much but can you please come with me?" he implored out. "My father will be very happy to hear stories of Setsuka. Please do this as I suspect that he doesn't have much time left. Setsuka's banishment haunted him and I think he would feel a bit easier if he could hear what happened to her afterward."

Even though Tomite always remembered the tribal leader of the Kan tribe as a very old man, he was still unprepared at how old and weak the man that lied in front of the hearth was.

"You know my granddaughter?" he demanded, forcing himself to sit up, despite the protest of everyone else.

"I am Tomite, so I have travelled with both her and Hikitsu." Tomite said. "She…she was very happy in the end because Hikitsu was there. They really loved each other."

"I am glad of that…" the old man whispered out. "I am glad that she was very happy but…I really wish that I could see her again…

"When I saw Emutato I believed that I could see Setsuka again and I started to wait and hope ever since that day…"

The despair and anguish in the man's eyes made Tomite realised that he had to return to his tribe as soon as he could, because he would end up being like this man if he didn't get to see Aira again.

He didn't know when the like transferred into love but he didn't care, as he was very certain that he loved Aira. Despite not returning to the tribe, he was constantly thinking of her, and it was his fear of her reaction that prevented him from returning.

* * *

The Kan tribe has contacted the Ha tribe but Aira continued to refuse any possibilities of her returning to the Kan tribe.

"Tomite will still be able to find you." Boraate has once reasoned out.

"It isn't just that." Aira had declared in a very steady and firm voice. "The truth is that I know very little of my own tribe since they drove oniichan out when I was very young. I never grew up with the concept of belonging into a tribe.

"Most of all…my parents are both dead. If my mother is still alive then I might consider going back. But with her death, the Kan tribe only reminded me of how my family ends up being broken due to their prejudice. It is also the place that almost drove my brother mad.

"However, I like the Ka tribe because not only is this the place where I started to become happy, this is also the place where my brother become happy again." She said firmly.

The little girl also added the following in her head: "it is also where Chamuka…Tomite is."

Aira was just going to start her chores for the day when Yuki began to howl again. But unlike the day that Genbu was summoned, there was no strong sorrow in the cry.

"Tomite?" Aira whispered as she followed Yuki, hoping that the one she had waited for so long was finally here.

"Tomite!" this time, her words was a confirmation.

When Tomite left, Aira had only been a rather pretty girl. But she was now fifteen, and has transformed into a beautiful young woman.

"Welcome back." Aira said, feeling herself blushing.

"Aira, I…" There were a lot of things that he wanted to say to Aira but he felt that he was not fit to say any of them until he got this done.

He handed a wrapped up bundle to her: it contained the name plate Setsuka made for Emutato when she was only fifteen years old, and this was wrapped in the dress Manake had gave her just before she died. It was the very same robe that Hikitsu had taken with him when he went to find her.

They had buried some of their sentimental but non-practical possessions in a nearby tree, only that not all of them could return and get it.

The other plate was naturally for Urumiya- made by Inami, Tomite and Hatsui. They also altered the other plate so that it contained both their birth name as well as their name as celestial warriors.

"It is not your fault that they died." Aira said gently, embracing Tomite. "I never once blamed you."

"I just wish…I just wish that I could have saved him for you." Tomite finally allowed himself to cry. "No, it is for myself as well. I loved him as an elder brother but I couldn't do anything to help him. I didn't even notice how injured he was."

"I think my oniichan understands, I am sure that he does. But Tomite, I don't think he is unhappy as she is with him, isn't she?"

"Do you mean the story of Hikitsu and Urumiya guarding the shinzaho in the cave formed by Namame?" Tomite asked.

He began to hear these stories being whispered a few months after that day, and he had talked about this with both Inami and Hatsui. Even though they both tell him that their visit to the said place convinced them that these legends were true, Tomite was still not sure.

Yet he lacked the courage to go there himself.

"Tomite, there is something I want to tell you." Aira said once she made sure that he was calmed enough.

Seeing a nod, she gave him a very quick kiss on the lips.

"I love you," she declared out. "I think I've been in love with you ever since I was only a little girl. However, I do not want you to be with me just because you feel guilty over oniichan's death."

"No, it won't be like that." Tomite said as he embraced her tightly. "Aira…for the first time I feel that I understand some of the actions done by Hikitsu and Yrumiya, as well as Takiko and Uruki. It is enough that you are here."

* * *

On the day before their wedding, Tomite and Aira dressed in their wedding clothing and rode to where the legendary cave was said to be with Yuki running along them.

Once they were there, Tomite immediately understood why Inami and Hatsui were so certain. He could sense their spirits as well. Strangely enough, he could also sense the presence of some of the other celestial warriors, although it was not as strong.

"They are in there." Tomite whispered as he and Aira walked to the door, their hands tightly clasped together.

"Oniichan!" Aira began, running to the entrance of the cave. "Aira wants you to know…I mean, I want you to know that I have grown up now." She accidentally revered to the way she tended to speak when she was only a little girl, and her brother had spent quite some time in correcting her. "I miss oniichan so much but I will be fine. You don't have to worry about me anymore."

"Aira and I are marrying tomorrow!" Tomite said. "Hikitsu, I promise you that I will make her very happy."

"Setsuka-oneesan… I mean, Urumiya-oneesan, I want to you thank you for making my brother happy. I know that this is a bit late but here is the dress that I made for you." Saying so, Aira placed the precious dress and the Setsuka's robe down.

"And this is the bow I said that I would make." Tomite said as he knelt down with his gift beside Aira.

Yuki began to howl again and neither Tomite or Aira made any attempts of silencing him as they understood that he wanted to say goodbye to them as well.

The items were not taken in until the two occupants were sure that their visitors were gone. This would be the last time that they stepped out of these caves- which was Namame.

"So we finally have our wedding." Urumiya commented after she changed into the dress and robes.

"Yes, although I really thought that Tomite would have come sooner." Hikitsu said, examining the bow before he handed it to her. "But at the last it is still before their wedding."

The sword from Souren, which represented the gift from Takiko and Uruki had been the first object to arrive. The new emperor had personally delivered it before he thanked them as both the ruler of Hokkan, as well as Souren.

Inami and Hatsui were the next two to come. It had been almost a year since then but the herbs were still very fresh because not only did the fragrance remain, the actual herbs were still rather moist.

"Our wedding gifts." Hikitsu had said as he helped Urumiya to put on the elaborate earrings from Inami. "We just need to wait for Aira and Tomite, then it would be as if we are having our weeding.

Their arrival had been something that the two of them could look forward to, but now that this was lover, they could only wait for the end.

"But we will manage as we are together." Hikitsu said as he embraced Urumiya.

* * *

_Flashback_

_They were in a very unusual temple because it had statues of all four gods. Even though both of them were sure that they've never seen such a temple before, the place felt very familiar._

"_You two are the first to arrive." The voice was so majestic that they both knelt down without even thinking._

"_There is no need to do this." The speaker seemed to be some form of emperor although his outfit contained both similarities and differences with the clothes from all the four countries._

"_I am Taitsukun." The strange begin said._

"_Taitsukun?" Hikitsu muttered, recalling how he has seen the being once. "You are…Taitsukun?"_

"_It is not hard for me to alter my appearance." The overall god of the universe of the four gods said with a slight smile. "Yes, I am also that little boy."_

"_But why are we here?" Urumiya asked._

"_Genbu has been summoned by his priestess: the first god to have been summoned." Taitsukun began. "But he is only the first as each of the three other countries would express some form of danger in the future._

"_As you two know, the priestess summoned the god by using the sacred scroll, but there is another way, in case the scroll is somehow absent. If the priestess has two shinzaho then she could still summon the god._

"_The shinzaho is the sacred object of the god- the object held or worn by the priestess and contains essence of the god that the priestess summoned. Takiko's necklace is the shinzaho of the Genbu._

"_I want you two to guard the shinzaho until a priestess takes it away from you two, or until the other three gods has been summoned as well."_

"_Can anyone else use it? The shinzaho?" Urumiya asked this curiously._

"_As I said, the shinzaho is a very powerful object. While only the priestess will be able to summon the god with it, it can be used in other ways._

"_You two will guard the shinzaho so no one would be able to bet you." Taitsukun finished. "When your task is over, then you would be able to join the others."_

"_How long would that be?" Urumiya muttered._

"_Even I do not know the answer, but I am certain that it will be longer then a lifetime." Taitsukun admitted. "But you two are the most suitable choice."_

"_I understand. It is too cruel to part Takiko from Uruki for a longer time." Hikitsu said, unaware of Takiko's fate. "I am not unwilling if Setsuka would be beside me."_

"_I agree." Urumiya admitted. "I am actually glad that I am able to do something for Takiko."_

_

* * *

__The two of them were told to wait for __the arrival of the shinzaho in the place that would end up being their home for two centuries. The cave was Namame, but unlike the two of them, he was allowed to have a deep and long sleep._

"_He won't wake up until we leave, but he would leave with us." Urumiya commented when they entered. "I am a bit envious."_

"_Urumiya! Hikitsu!"_

_Without thinking, Urumiya ran to embrace the girl._

"_Takiko! You are…" Hikitsu began in both horror and shock, as he immediately realized the significance of Takiko being able to be embraced by Urumiya._

"_Yes, I am dead." Takiko said gently. "Like you two and Uruki. But why are you two so upset? You know that it doesn't matter now."_

"_But how did you die so soon? You summoned Genbu, didn't you?" Urumiya whispered._

"_I did, and here is the shinzaho of Genbu." She said as she placed the necklace onto the altar before she started to explain everything._

"_But everything is solved." Takiko declared out, her voice very calm._

"_Yes, your pretty dreams actually all come true." Urumiya laughed out although her voice was very wistful. "Yet you didn't get to see it."_

"_That is alright- because I know that they come true." Takiko said. "But I am so sorry that I am making you two do this."_

_They both shook their head at the same time, and it was their turn to smile._

"_We want to do this as a way to make amends to you." Urumiya began. "To tell the truth I am a really bad celestial warrior- I hardly did anything for you."_

"_I am not that good either." Hikitsu admitted. "I was really more concerned with Setsuka most of the time."_

"_No, you two are like the rest. I would never have been able to summon Genbu if neither of you were missing." Takiko said firmly, although her voice was very gentle. "The seven of you are all my pride."_

_At this HIkitsu smiled, his very rare and gentle smile that only Aira, Urumiya and Tomite received._

_Beside him, Urumiya actually started to weep._

"_Why now?" she sobbed out. "I am so sorry that I couldn't be nicer to you before all this…I…"_

"_You were already like my sister before I died. And we will all be together again." Takiko promised. "But I must go now, because Uruki is waiting for me."_

"_Then go to him." Urumiya whispered as she embraced Takiko a final time. "We…we are all so proud of you too."_

_

* * *

Even though it was very easy for them to kill any intruders, they still preferred to use the powers of their other companions._

The sword given by Uruki allowed Hikitso to control wind while Urumiya could shoot ice arrows from Tomite's bow. The pouch with its lasting fragrance also allowed Hikitsu to shot out needles, while the earrings allowed Urumiya to be able to let her hair grew the way Inami's hair would. The extended hair was rather special as it was the only part of the body that the living people could feel.

"How much longer?" Hikitsu asked as he rested his head on Urumiya's lap. "Aira…Aira is dead but I am still here!"

One of his grandnephews had stood at the entrance this morning and yelled out what happened a few days ago.

"It will end soon, since Byakko has already been summoned." Urumiya said gently.

"I thought it would be Kutou next." He muttered. "But I think Konan will be last because the country seems so peaceful."

They could only wait and continue to guard the shinzaho. This was done out of a loyalty and love for Takiko that continued despite their death.(2)

* * *

_(1) "Eternal flower" (Towa no hana) is the opening song for the Fushigi Yugi Genbu Haiden game._

* * *

_**Author's Note:**_ _**one of the biggest change I have in this story is that Tomite actually lived while Urumiya (OC Setsuka) is the one who died and guard the Shinzaho with Hikitsu. I just feel really sorry for Aira- that the two people she cared about both died. In addition- I really like Tomite x Aira pairings.**_

_**In regard to the gift, my idea is that the wearer of the gift can also use the power of the person who gave them their gift.**_

_**In the actual story, when Takiko got captured by Shigi and Hein she actually says that the celestial warriors are her pride.**_

_**To be honest this chapter is rather short and initially I thought that it was going to be part of chapter eight, but if I combined the two chapters together then chapter eight will be way too long. I guess this chapter is sort of tying up some loose ends: Aira and Tomite marrying, Setsuka and Hikitsu guarding the shinzaho.**_


	10. Epilogue

_"No matter how much time passes_

_The flame that burns the sky_

_Continues endlessly"_

_~ (If you smile) (1)_

The door opened again and without saying anything, Hikitsu raised his hand and used Uruki's wind to close the door.

Two centuries has passed and the initial optimism they had was replaced by a weary cynicism due to the amount of times that their hope had been shattered. In the early days, they tended to talk to the intruders before they attack, but someone's attempt of trying to stab Urumiya changed their mind.

Besides, surely the real celestial warrior of Seiryuu or Suzaku won't be killed like a common thief.

The man Urumiya's arrow aimed did escape, which was not a bad sign.

At least there was a girl with them. They both felt that a priestess who just made her celestial warriors get the shinzaho without being there was completely unfit.

"Who are you? Show yourself." The girl they called Miaka demanded.

"A rather spirited girl." Hikitsu muttered as they allowed themselves to be seen. "I am Hikitsu."

"And I am Urumiya." she said as she released another arrow. "We are the celestial warriors of Genbu!"

"A woman?" one of the muttered while the monk said: "I do seem to recall that two of the celestial warriors of Genbu are woman."

Urumiya really had to resist the urge of rolling her eyes, wasn't her dress and earrings a rather tell tale sign of her gender?

Hikitsu was not unused to the idea of woman fighting as Urumiya proved the possibility of this to him when they were still children. Both Takiko and Inami then made him feel that those who denied the fact due to their own prejudice were rather foolish.

Therefore, he had no qualms about sending a water snake toward the girl when she ran towards him, although he really doubted her capability. Both Urumiya and Takiko could be rather rash, but at the very least they would do so with a weapon in their hand.

But maybe her weapon is behind held by someone else, he thought.

As he observed the others, his gaze softened slightly due to seeing a boy who seemed to be the same age as Hatsui when they all travelled together. However, he still had to do his duty.

"What foolishness." He whispered. "To drag children into this!"

"We will not give the Shinzaho to anyone else other then the priestess of Seiryuu or the priestess of Suzaku." Urumiya was saying.

"But we are the celestial warrior of Suzaku! I am Taisuke."

He had an expression that was rather happy as he seemed to believe that this would make her hand the shinzaho to him.

"Emutato, he is a bit like Tomite, isn't he?" Urumiya said.

"A bit." Hikitsu admitted. "But I think Tomite is not as bad."

"Damn this, I can't attack a woman!" Taisuke was saying.

As if to make matters worse, the man beside him- who claimed to be Tamahome, added: "I agree."

Hikitsu wonder whether he should just lean against the wall and cross his hands since Urumiya would get ride of them.

"What – did – you – say?" she hissed slowly, very angry.

Unlike them, Hikitsu noticed that her hair was growing, touching the ground and then slithering to wind themselves around the two who clearly offended her.

"What is this?" Tamahome yelled out, trying to tear the hair around his neck. It was harder then he thought because he was completely unprepared for this type of weapon.

"Don't worry, I'll take care of this." Taisuke yelled out and even though he did manage to burn the unnatural hair off with a wave of his fan, he also did considerable damage to Tamahome.

"I am not in the mood of playing today." Urumiya said as she watched the inner conflict growing. Meanwhile, her hair was also growing as well. "Emutato, I think they have a desire of joining these bones and I am very happy to grant them their wish."

"Miaka, we'll take care of this!" Tamahome began as he jumped up with Miaka, barely dodging Urumiya's hair.

"Wait!" Miaka screamed out as she suddenly ran forward in order to kneel down in front of the two celestial warriors of Genbu. "Please let us pass! We must have the shinzaho in order to summon Suzaku! I will do anything so please…"

"She is kneeling in front of us and pleading to us." Hikitsu said thoughtfully, grabbing Urumiya by the wrist. The gesture was not a restrain because it was very light, so she could easily shake it off. He did this as a question, not an order.

"This is not the first time people tried this trick." Urumiya pointed out. "But I have seen enough."

Her tone was rather sharp but Hikitsu knew that his words did have an effect on her as she gently loosen his hand from his before she went to crouch in front of Miaka and jerked her head up so that they were on the same eye level.

"The priestess of Genbu is a very brave young woman," she began, her tone very hard. "She had the courage to continue being the priestess despite facing hostility from everyone. Do you have that same courage?

"You are already luckier then her as you are clearly cherished by your celestial warriors, as they do not even let you face any danger. You are certainly different from Takiko as she fought with us. Of course, I know that not all women can fight but I wonder if you are capable of protecting Konan if you will throw yourself into danger so recklessly and foolishly?"

"If you are a little girl who can only be protected then I will not give the shinzaho to you, even if you are the priestess of Suzaku."

"Setsuka!" Hikitsu said, her voice a bit reproachful. "You can not think of her as being incapable just because she is so different from Takiko. Besides, it is not in our power to judge whether a priestess is suitable or not."

"Perhaps the priestess of Seiryuu will need the shinzaho to summon Seiryuu. What should she do if we give Takiko's necklace to this girl who failed to summon Suzaku, which meant that she will mostly like lose it?"

"What do you wish to do then?"

"You told me that Aira was sealed in ice due to Tomite." She began. "And you were convinced of Takiko's identity as the priestess of Genbu when she freed herself. I wish to do the same thing. If this girl is the priestess…a capable priestess, then she should be able to free herself by her own strength.

"I have Tomite's bow so I should be able to conjure enough ice."

Hikitsu nodded.

"Wait! Do you mean to kill her?" Tamahome began angrily.

"Then how will you proof that you really are who you say you are?" Hikitsu asked as he raised his fingers and created a barrier, separating the two of them and Miaka from the rest of them. "Setsuka is not wrong. If you are the priestess then you should be able to free yourself."

* * *

Even though Miaka was very different from Takiko, she was still a priestess of one of the four gods. Hikitsu actually found Urumiya's reluctance in accepting her rather amusing as this was all due to her personal affection for Takiko.

"The firm believe that our priestess is better then any of the other priestesses." He chuckled.

But he was being a bit unfair to Urumiya as he did think that Takiko was so much stronger too.

However, he suddenly noticed something- there was one person missing.

"Hotohori? So Hotohori is the missing member." He said when Miaka explained that one of her celestial warrior was not here as he was the emperor.

"A pity." He muttered before he turned to Urumiya. "Hotohori sounds rather familiar."

An image suddenly appeared in his mind, it was the fragments of a dream that he had very long ago, the night he and Urumiya first made love to each other.

A very handsome man with long black hair and a pair of golden eyes that was almost always sad as he loved someone he shouldn't have.

"Our task is over." Urumiya reminded him as she placed her arms on his. "We can close the door for the final time.

Yes, that was the most important thing.

"It has been so long." He whispered.

This was like the time he and Aira were exiled. Like then, all he could do was to wait. Although the waiting was not as unbearable as Urumiya was beside him.

But it was over now, they could finally rest and join the rest of their friends.

After the passing of two centuries since the beginning of the tale, the tale of Genbu has finally finished.

_"After having waited for so long_

_The morning sun rises_

_It is alright to rest now?"_

_~ (If you smile) (2)_

* * *

_(1) and (2): "If you smile" (Kimi ga hohoemu nara) is the character song for Hikitsu and Tomite, and it seems really suitable to use this in the epilogue._

_Unlike the previous chapters, the epilogue actually use song extract both at the beginning and at the end. This is because when I look at the lyrics for "if you smile" I actually really couldn't decide which bit to use, as they both seem really suitable._

_But I think it is quite suitable to end the story with that bit of the song._

* * *

_**Author's Note:**_ _**Wow…after almost two years, this story is finally finished. Maybe when Watase-sensei draw the legend of Byakko then I can write a fan fic on it too. As always, I tend to have a long blab in my final author's note.**_

_**I did enjoy writing this fan fic, even though I really dragged it out. But as I said, prince of tennis fan fic. The concept behind this fan fic is rather different from my original fushigi yugi fan fic- in that, the OC is the priestess of Seiryuu and replaced Yui, while in this one I made the OC one of the celestial warriors and replaced the real Urumiya,**_

_**Of course, a major problem/influencing factor is that I got the idea of what I want to write when I have only read the first five books. I think the main thing is that I replaced Urumiya and ignored the storyline that involves Urumiya. Additionally, if I didn't get the idea for the flower of snow then, I might have ended up writing a story with Hikitsu and Inami pairing, as I think their relationship might develop into a romance. Or, I might have made my OC rather similar to Inami. On a side note, I really like Inami's power.**_

_**As mentioned earlier, I don't like Miaka and I feel that Takiko is a much more likeable character then Miaka. Even though Takiko is very naïve and idealistic, I feel that she is much better then Miaka. She is also quite capable by fighting with the rest of the celestial warrior- she is clearly not someone who always have to be protected on. (I've been looking at Haruka lately and I feel that Takiko really reminds me of Nozomi. Miaka is definitely more like Akane).**_


End file.
